Secondhand Smoke
by xXTheBlackWidowXx
Summary: Kayley finds herself new and alone in Bronx Academy High School.  That is, until she meets Jim.  He doesn't take kindly to the talkative girl, however, and the two of them learn to loathe each other.  But fate has something else in store...
1. Chapter One: Breakfast at Catastrophe's

_**Please Read:** Okay, I know this is a very short chapter. As you may have read in my profile, I'm also working on another story at the moment (it's getting extremely close to the climax! :D). When I am done with that I will have more quality time to focus on this story. I will also be posting more regularly. So why the haste to post? As far as I can tell, this will be the first _Treasure Planet _and_ Quest for Camelot_ Fanfiction crossover, and so I wanted to get it up right away before another "Jimley" fan beat me. I'm very excited mine is the first (at least I hope). In addition, this story, though rated T for ages 13+, will begin to boarder on the 16+ age rating by Chapter Thirteen. Young readers, especially impressionable ones, are warned. __By the way, the title is meant to be _Second-hand Smoke_, but the Fanfiction uploader keeps removing the hyphen. *sighs* Please bear with me,__ and I hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter One: Breakfast at Catastrophe's**

Jim Hawkins sulked at the breakfast table and glared at the eggs sitting before him. Another morning, another day of school. Nothing exciting. "Not that anything exciting _ever_ happens around here," he grumbled under his breath.

"Jim dear, hurry and eat your eggs before they go cold. And remember you'll have to leave for school soon," his mother called from the kitchen.

Jim sighed and stared at the runny excuses for eggs. He picked up his eating utensils and tried to cut one of the sunnies, but it slid around with no intention of stopping. After a few failed attempts, he was able to stab the gooey center, only for it to squirt him in the face. "Stupid egg..."

"What did you say?" his mother asked sweetly as she exited the kitchen, making her way for the coat closet.

"Nothing, I was uh, singing the lyrics to a song I heard on the radio the other day," he said as he tried to keep his plate hidden from his mother's view. "And the eggs were delicious, as usual." Standing with his back to his mother, he picked up the plate and proceeded to carry it to the sink.

"Thanks, Jim. As I always say," she commented cheerfully as she gathered up her purse, "I only serve my son his favorite meals!"

"Yeah, only my favorite," he repeated as he scrapped the eggs into the garbage disposal. Wary to turn it on right away and alert his mother, he instead switched on the faucet and washed off his plate before depositing it in the dishwasher. "Mom," he said casually as he gestured toward the sink, "you put eggshells in here, right?"

"Yes, why—"

Jim flipped on the disposal and after a moment flipped it off. He forced himself not to smile for cleverly eluding his mother's eggs.

"Jim dear, I all ready did that."

Ooops. How had he not heard? He had probably been too preoccupied wrestling with the slippery egg. "Well, I did it again for good measure. You know how stubborn those pesky things can be."

His mother smiled approvingly. "That's my boy." But just as quickly as the smile came, her expression turned severe. Looking him in the eye, she instructed, "Now remember our agreement. You go straight to school, don't mock the teachers, and _please_ try to listen to them—they're there to help you after all—"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Mom—"

"And I want you to come home immediately after school ends and work on your homework. You're on the verge of failing, and yet you're a smart boy." She shook her head sorrowfully. "And need I remind you there's no need for detention—"

"Mom—"

"Let me finish. We can't afford to have you suspended or expelled, which they _have_ threatened to do to you. And please, please, _please_, whatever you do, don't land yourself in Juvenile Hall." Though her intentions were to sound firm and commanding, her words came out more or less as forlorn begging.

"Mom," Jim said sternly as he placed his hands reassuringly on the shoulders of his distraught mother, "I won't let you down."

After saying goodbye and watching his mother drive away, Jim grabbed his backpack and skateboard, locked the door behind him, and slowly made his way to school.


	2. Chapter Two: New Girl in Town

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, I realize this chapter is about three times larger than Chapter One. I've always written from a girl's point of view, so writing in Jim's perspective is more difficult. In addition, I had to pick a school in New York, so I chose Bronx Academy High School. Having never been there, I'm sure that my description of the school is nothing like the real deal. My apologies. Finally, I **sort of** made Kayley and her mother grammar conscientious since they come from England and some people presume the English are know-it-alls (lol) [Don't get me wrong, I do stand up for the English in this chapter]. Please enjoy!_

_**Important Notice: Change in Story Title.**__ Last night inspiration struck and I will be changing the title from _Two Worlds_ to _Second-hand Smoke_. Yesterday I had watched a YouTube crossover video by SecretHeart20 (Dimitri and Ella [Cinderella] - If It Makes You Less Sad__). The footage and song together are so beautiful that last night the song _"The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot"_ by Brand New kept playing over and over in my head. One of the lyrics went, "You are Second-hand smoke." In context with the video, it means that though Dimitri and Ella _know_ they should not be together, that they are only hurting themselves by being together, they are addicted to each other and can't fully part. In other words, each of them is each other's incurable disease. "Call me a safe bet; I'm betting I'm not." I highly suggest you watch the video, or at least listen to the song, when you find time. :) Oh, and the video has Jim in it. ;)_

_**Special Request:** After reading this chapter could you please review? I would appreciate that so much. Believe it or not, reviews really help me out a LOT. To make the story more interesting for you, the reader, I would like your input. Constructive criticism and polite critiques are well appreciated, as are words of encouragement. Feel free to share any thoughts you may have! Oh, and please tell me what you think of Kayley's last name. :) "Keep your mind open to the possibilities." {I wish I could remember who said that... ^^} And now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter Two!_

* * *

**New Girl in Town **

Kayley Evans stared out the passenger side window and watched the students streaming into the Bronx Academy High School. The crimson-cloaked trees lining the schoolyard were gorgeous, but staring at them hardly did a thing to calm her nerves. Exhaling sharply, she slouched in her seat. "There's no way I can do this, Mother," she announced shakily but certain in a melodious English lilt.

"What are you talking about, Kayley?" he mother asked rhetorically. "You're an outgoing, clever, nice, friendly girl. There's nothing of which to be afraid."

"Oh sure," Kayley replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "Only my mates. Mother, have you _not_ seen British portrayals in American movies? They absolutely despise us! With the exceptions of movies that star Julie Andrews or Hugh Grant as the main lead, they portray English people as snobby and stuck up—which, sadly, is true of some—but we're not all like that! Every culture has its snobs. Just look at a few of their Hollywood billionaires.

"I'm sure they'll try to avoid me," she continued. "Either that, or mock my accent and traditions and rub it in how they are no longer colonists. The latter I do not care for anyway."

"Kayley!" he mother exclaimed harshly. "Don't be so cynical. If you don't want them to judge you, don't judge them." Mrs. Evans raised her hand and gestured toward the school. "Observe how they walk in while talking and laughing with their friends. Trust me, they're looking for acceptance as well. They'll be nice and like you. I guarantee it."

Kayley took a sidelong glance and glimpsed a group of girls striding into the school. They were dressed in the latest fall designs and had their hair fixed just perfectly. Kayley's eyes roved to a boy about her own age as he rode up on a skateboard, flipped it high in the air, caught it, and proceeded to sulk toward the school entrance. None of the students seemed to be focused on school. Rather, they seemed more focused on themselves.

"Yeah, nice," she mumbled.

"Well, it's time," Mrs. Evans proclaimed. "Have a good day, make friends," she advised before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Love you, and good luck."

"Good luck job hunting, Mum," Kayley said, hugging her mother.

Kayley proceeded to gather up her backpack and climbed out of the rental car, slamming the door behind her. She then ascended the school's stairs without a look back.

Pushing through the doors, Kayley took in the drab corridor. White, or what used to be white, colored the walls, and sky blue lockers lined both sides of the hall. The linoleum floor was scuffed, and the ceiling was a dirty gray. Then again, that's pretty much what one would expect in the Bronx. After all, she definitely hadn't moved to Manhattan, that was for sure.

She readjusted her backpack and straightened her violet and white plaid shirt. At least she didn't appear _too_ out of place here. Squaring her shoulders, she set off in search of the counselor's office.

**O~o~O **

Books stuffed in her backpack and holding a class and locker assignment sheet, she began her hunt for Locker D23. Locating it, she rushed up and, double-checking the code on her sheet, spun the combination on the lock. The door creaked open, revealing a tiny cabinet-like environment. She unzipped her backpack and removed her lunch bag, which contained a peanut butter sandwich and a fuji apple. Having stuffed her bag into the now crammed space, the first bell rang, signaling the start of her English class. That's when it donned on her that she still had yet to find her classroom. Panic suddenly filling her, she slammed shut her locker, spun the combination, and wheeled to her left, smashing her face into the now open door of another locker. Reeling back, she covered her nose in pain. "Ooooooh, oooowwww," she moaned.

Just then the locker door was swung closed and the boy with the skateboard, whom she had seen earlier that day, glanced at her. He studied her for a moment before mumbling, "You okay?" Though in too much pain to answer verbally, she managed a weak nod. Shrugging, the boy walked off, leaving an injured Kayley who still had yet to find her assigned room.

**O~o~O **

Kayley entered her combination and removed her lunch from Locker D23. After shutting and securing her locker, she—still aching from her face-smashing earlier that day—turned around slowly and cautiously, then made her way to the cafeteria.

Upon entering she noticed every table was occupied by a clique. _"Is there anything for European or New-to-School?"_ she asked herself as she scanned the tables for an opening. Finally she hit pay dirt. In the far back corner there was an unoccupied, circular table. _"Bingo..."_ she mouthed.

She made a beeline for it. She walked so quickly she was practically jogging and had set her auburn-haired ponytail swishing. The angelic-looking girl attracted a few curious stares, all of which she ignored, or rather, distractedly left unnoticed.

Within ten feet of her destination, her happy bubble burst. In her mad dash, she tripped over the legs of an extended chair and was sent flying to the floor. Sprawled out face-first on the ground, she then pushed herself up and glanced hopefully at the empty table.

Pulling out a chair was the skateboard boy. Not wanting to see him again so soon, she studied the other tables and found that, sadly, this table was her only option. Disappointed, she sighed and walked the rest of the way to the table.

Picking a seat to the left of him—for heaven forbid she should have to eat directly across from him—she laid down her lunch bag and sat in her chosen seat.

Skateboard Boy continued to munch on a bag of chips, not even looking over to acknowledge her presence.

Feeling awkward, she felt she had to say _something_. Scooting up her chair, she remarked, "Fancy meeting you here, huh?" More munching. "Well, of course we go to the same school, so of course we'd be bound to bump into one another sometime, right?"

He finished his bag of chips and then rummaged in his lunch bag, finally removing carrot sticks and a Twinkie. He then proceeded to shove down the Twinkie, saving the carrot sticks for last.

"I'm Kayley," she blurted.

She could see him look over out of the corner of his eye. Taking that as a positive, she smiled in satisfaction and unwrapped her sandwich.

"That was quite a fall you had."

Skateboard Boy's words took Kayley by surprise and she stared at her sandwich for a moment as she tried to compute what he had just said. Suddenly it hit her like a blot of lightning. She glanced up and saw a sly smile creep across his lips. Blushing, she quickly returned her gaze to her sandwich and began eating.

After about three bites of her sandwich she said, "I just moved here from England four days ago."

"Cool," he mumbled through his munching.

"_Phew,"_ Kayley thought, relief flooding through her. _"At least there's one person here who I know won't mock or judge me for my culture." _

"Yes," she continued between bites, "So, as you can imagine, I'm still getting acquainted with New York."

Munch munch, chew chew.

"My mother's sister lives out here. Mum decided she wanted to be closer to Catherine—that's her sister. While growing up they used to do everything together.

"I wish I had a sister. But I don't and haven't for 17 years, so I guess I won't." She shrugged and began working on her fuji apple. Skateboard Boy removed a Red Bull from his bag and snapped the tab.

"We also moved over here for opportunity," Kayley continued. "It was hard supporting ourselves in England. Not that it's going to be much easier here, mind you, with the worldwide economic crisis and whatnot. Hopefully Mum can find a well-paying job over here in the Col—" Kayley stopped herself short. She had reverted to a common British saying, 'the Colonies,' which stood for the United States of America as a whole. "America," she quickly corrected herself.

Getting back on topic, she added, "It's been especially grueling supporting ourselves since my father left to fight in the War in Iraq in 2003." Kayley gulped heavily. "He died after the first few days of combat. Friendly fire." Kayley bowed her head solemnly. "I was only ten."

Skateboard Boy froze mid-swig of his Red Bull. _Now_ her story was hitting close to home. His father had also gone to fight in the war. Seven years had passed but he and his mother had received no word from his father. But there wasn't any notification that he had died in the war either. The boy had no idea if his father was dead or alive. It had been difficult for both him and his mother.

A sudden need for isolation overwhelmed him. Standing abruptly, he jerked on his backpack and left.

Kayley, sitting there with a blank look plastered on her face, stared after him. Leaning back in her chair, she sputtered, "Well, that was rude!"

**O~o~O~o~O **

Kayley stormed up the dingy steps of her apartment building and made a right on the fifth floor. Reaching her apartment, she yanked a key from one of her jean pickets and jabbed it into the keyhole. Throwing the door open, she threw her backpack on the floor and began stomping to her bedroom. In her fury she had not seen that in the small living room sat her mother, who had expectantly glanced up from her Martha Stewart magazine to greet her daughter. "Kayley," she called, "how was your day?"

Kayley spun toward her mother. "Terrible!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "First I ran smack-dab into a locker door and almost broke my nose." Her mother winced. "Then I couldn't find a table at which to sit. I felt like an outcast. I finally found one and in my haste to get there I tripped on a chair and flew through the air. Mother," Kayley said, exasperated, "I swear I looked like a part of a wild trapeze act." As Kayley described her misfortunes, she paced aimlessly and flailed her arms in dramatic gestures.

"Did you make any new friends?" her mother asked hopefully, all the while wishing it was not the wrong question to ask, which she immediately came to realize it was.

Poor Kayley's face flushed a deep fuchsia and she exclaimed, "Yes! I spoke through the entire lunch period to some stranger and you know what he did?"

"He?" her mother questioned in surprise.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! All he did was eat and left before I had finished talking! So yeah, I made a _friend_ today. Oh, oh he did say one thing, however," Kayley smirked angrily, her golden hazels flashing, "'That was quite a fall you had.' Can you believe...of all the nerve..." Kayley collapsed beside her mother on the minuscule sofa and laid her head in the palm of her left hand.

Mrs. Evans was silent for a few moments, allowing her daughter the time she needed to calm down. Finally, wrapping an arm around Kayley, Mrs. Evans announced, "I found a job today."

Kayley's head jerked up, revealing a huge grin spreading across her face. "That's terrific, Mum!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Mrs. Evans in a hug. "And so quickly! Tell me all about it."

"Well, there's this cute little restaurant called Sarah's Café_. _The owner herself hired me as sous-chef and, during the morning and early afternoon hours, I'm a waitress."

"Fabulous," Kayley replied, clasping her hands together.

**

* * *

**

Jim entered Sarah's Café with a quicker step than usual. Something was obviously on his mind.

"Hi hunny," his mother greeted him as she wiped up a table. "I thought you were going straight home."

He propped up his skateboard near the door and then sauntered over to the table Mrs. Sarah Hawkins was spraying with a disinfectant solution. "I thought I'd do my homework here and then help out with the evening shift," he responded honestly.

His mom beamed in appreciation. "So, how was school?" she asked as she swirled her towel around on the table.

"Interesting," he grunted as he fiddled with the zipper on his backpack.

"Interesting," she repeated. "How so?"

He found his homework folder and removed it, answering, "There's this new girl who accidentally ran into my locker door. At lunch she tripped on a chair and fell right by my table. Then she rambled on and on during the lunch hour."

"About what?" his mother asked, curious and eager to learn more about this "new girl."

"Her family." Jim shrugged. He pulled his homework from the folder and then placed the folder back in the backpack.

"Girls are strange," he stated matter-of-factly as he laid his homework before him.


	3. Chapter Three: School Blues

_Special thanks to SparrowxLight for the first review and placing this story on Favorites. :D_

_I changed the title to _Second-hand Smoke_, but the Fanfiction uploader continues to delete the hypen within the title. *sighs* Oh well! I still think the new title is suiting, so I'm not going to be changing it. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: School Blues**

The next morning Jim entered the school to find that the new girl was already there. Sporting a red and black checkered boyfriend shirt and black jeans, Kayley strode purposefully toward her locker.

Hoping she hadn't taken offense at his sudden departure the day before, he pushed back his hair and approached his locker. As he began entering his combination, Kayley jerked open her own door so fast that the door flew back and crashed into the closed locker to the right of it. The sound of clanging metal attracted his attention and his eyes flew over to Kayley, who was smashing her lunch bag as she tried to force it in the crammed space. "I think you just massacred your sandwich," he said. Avoiding looking at him, she slammed shut her locker and secured it. She then stormed off to the right, backpack slung over one arm and books held close to her. Apparently she _had_ found his abrupt departure offensive. _"Note to self: Never blow off a girl."_ Closing his locker, the bell sounded, and he set off for his English class.

Upon entering the classroom Jim noticed the new girl sitting in the far front right corner. The day before he hadn't noticed that they even shared a class. But now it was evident that they did.

Kayley had her nose in her English III: American Literature textbook. Flipping the pages, she searched for the page whose number was written on the chalkboard. Finding her page, she straightened and looked up expectantly toward the door. Only to see Jim.

Having met each other's surprised gaze, the both of them quickly averted their eyes.

Jim slinked down the aisle to the back row and fell into his seat. This was going to be a long day. _"Thank goodness it's Friday,"_ Jim thought as the English teacher entered the classroom.

**O~o~O**

At lunch, Jim, as did Kayley, futily tried to find a different place to eat than the day before. No such luck.

Both of them approached the same empty, circular table at precisely the same moment. Depositing their lunch bags before them and pulling out the same chairs they sat in the previous day, they silently began their lunch.

Near the end of their meals, Kayley's cellular phone began ringing to the tune of the Beatles' "I Saw Her Standing There." Placing the rest of her bag of Chex Mix on the table, she reached into a side pocket of her backpack and pulled out a razor phone. Pressing the select button, she placed her phone to her ear. "Hullo?" she chirped. A smile beamed across her face. "Oh hullo Mother. No no, it's fine, I'm eating lunch... That reminds me I need to set my mobile to vibrate so as not to disturb class."

Jim held back a chuckle. In her English accent, mobile sounded like mo-byle.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked. There was silence for a moment on Kayley's end, and then she broke into a grin that spread from ear to ear. "That's terrific!" she exclaimed into the tiny device. "Can't wait. I'll see you there... Mhmm, I love you too, Mother. Bye now."

Kayley hit the red button, snapped her phone shut, and then fiddled with an external button, setting her phone to vibrate. She replaced her phone in her backpack and then turned back toward the table. Seeing Jim, her grin faded. Reopening her bag of Chex Mix, she finished her lunch and departed the table.

Around the same time Jim had finished his celery sticks. Crumpling his brown paper lunch sack, he tossed it into the garbage and hoped for no more encounters with Kayley that day.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Jim propped his skateboard by the coat rack that stood near the door of Sarah's Café_. _Dropping his backpack at his feet, he collapsed into a chair and placed his forehead to the shining wooden table.

Exiting the kitchen, Sarah Hawkins spotted her boy. Tying her apron, she asked concernedly, "Did you have a hard day?"

"Exhausting," he answered without lifting his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hunny. Were the classes tough?" Jim cringed. Sarah noticed.

"No." He spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Was one of the teachers mean?"

Jim shook his head no.

Mrs. Hawkins, jumping to conclusions, gasped in anguish, "Jim, what happened? What did you do?" Panic flowed forth in every syllable.

Jim pounded the table with his right fist. "Mom, it has nothing to do with school. Or Juvenile Hall," he said, answering her next unvoiced question.

Sarah sighed in relief. Yet, a part of her wanted to keep probing. Restraining herself, she headed for the supply room.

"How long do girls hold grudges?" he asked suddenly.

Sarah froze and considered his question before carefully answering, "It depends. Unless it's over something major, usually a few days to a couple of weeks."

Jim nodded slightly and began on his homework. Smiling slyly, Sarah turned back toward the supply room.


	4. Chapter Four: Unmistakably Wrong

_Thanks for reading and please enjoy! This is one of my favorite chapters from the story, and it was a lot of fun writing. Jimley for the win! :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Unmistakably Wrong **

Kayley ran up the stairs of her apartment building, skidded a right on the fifth floor, jiggled her key in the lock, pushed the door open and closed it behind her, and after locking it, ran to her room where she then dropped her backpack on her purple-adorned bed. Throwing open her closet, she searched for something nice, which was considerably difficult due to the fact 80% of her clothing attire consisted of checkered and plaid shirts and jeans. Another 15% consisted of t-shirts, sweaters, and pajamas. The remaining 5% were, well, church clothes and a denim jacket.

"Let's see..." she said to herself, "Sabbath best?" She tugged at her black blouse and tight-fitting black skirt. She grimaced. "Too formal." Her eyes swung to her t-shirts. One read, "I love London." She shook her head. "Too informal." Her gaze shifted to the pajamas. "_Definitely_ too informal." Looking over her options, she finally decided upon a blue and black plaid shirt, her denim jacket, navy blue skinny jeans, and tan sandals with half-inch heels. Satisfied, she changed into her newly selected attire. Once that was done, she rushed into her sink area to fix her hair. Scrutinizing it, she exhaled a puff of air and looked for her hair curler. Not finding it, she realized it was in a box she still needed to unpack. Returning to the mirror above her sink, she pulled out her hair band, causing her auburn hair to cascade over her shoulders. She brushed her hair and fashioned it into an attractive, loose ponytail. Then she ventured to grade herself. Sighing, she said, "Well, this is as good as it's going to get." Grabbing her handbag, she left for Sarah's Café_. _

_**

* * *

**_

Mrs. Evans entered Sarah's Café and set her purse in a cubby behind the hostess desk.

Mrs. Hawkins shut the supply room door and made her way toward the kitchen. Seeing Mrs. Evans' head pop up from behind the desk, Sarah laughed, "Hello Julianna. Ready to start the night shift?"

Julianna looked up. Smiling, she replied, "Yes. Sarah, I can't thank you enough for letting me do this. It's been ages since I've been able to cook a gourmet meal for my daughter and myself." Then a horrible thought popped into her head. Hesitating, she plucked up the courage to ask, "Are you sure you can handle the evening shift by yourself? It's not a necessity to dine with my daughter, though it would be nice."

Leaning against the desk, Mrs. Hawkins replied, "Hun, I've done all right the past few weeks with just Jim and me. Enjoy your dinner."

Julianna's face lit in thoughtfulness. "Oh, that's right. I've never met your son."

Sarah chuckled. "He's here right now if you want to meet him."

"That would be wonderful!"

Sarah stepped toward the kitchen, calling, "Jim! Come out here and meet the new sous-chef." She returned her attention to Mrs. Evans. "So, how's your daughter liking the Big Apple?"

Julianna sighed resignedly and began tying her apron.

"Uh-oh, I know that look, I wore it yesterday. What's wrong?" Sarah asked in concern.

Julianna smiled wryly. "It's not so much that anything's wrong, per se. It's just that she misread somebody yesterday and got her dignity crushed. It's so hard for kids these days to start out in a new school." She pulled her apron strings into a tight knot.

Sarah nodded sympathetically. "Ain't that the truth."

"And she's so headstrong sometimes. The grudges that girl can hold." Mrs. Evans shook her head dolefully. "If only Kay—"

"Yes, Mom?" Jim answered as he emerged from the kitchen, drying his hands on a white towel.

"Jim, meet Mrs. Evans, our new sous-chef," Sarah said with a flourish.

"Oh, hello," he said half-heartedly as he shook Mrs. Evans hand.

"Hullo Jim," Julianna replied cheerily. "Nice to meet you."

Jim studied her with critical eyes. Something about Mrs. Evans struck Jim as familiar. Was it her hair? Face? Eyes? Just her in general? There was just _something_ that he couldn't place and it nagged at him. It was frustrating. Whatever that something was, he didn't like it.

"Nice to meet you too," he finally replied glumly before returning to the kitchen.

The women watched as the boy left their company, and once he was beyond the swinging door, Sarah shook her head. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with that boy. Ever since his father left for the war, well, Jim's been an entirely different person. He used to be so lively and fun. Now he's moody and secretive and keeps to himself." She sighed. "I miss my little boy."

There was a respective silence that followed. After a moment, Julianna offered encouragingly, "I lost my husband in the war. It's been hard on Kayley and me, but somehow we've stumbled through it. I never thought Kayley would get over it, but she finally did. I'm sure Jim will too. It's just going to take some time."

"I hope you're right, Julianna," Sarah replied, smiling wanly. Sarah gave Julianna a small hug, then glanced at the clock. "My goodness, it's five!" she exclaimed. Eying Julianna, she asked, "Does your daughter know how to get here? Does she need a ride? Because I could have Jim pick her up."

Julianna grinned. "I wrote out the instructions and put them in her handbag. She knows she has them because I told her over her mobile where I put them."

"Great. Now, let's get cookin'!" Sarah exclaimed enthusiastically as she rubbed her hands together. She marched up to the entrance door and reversed the sign from _CLOSED_ to _OPEN_, and together the two women prepared for the evening shift.

**O~o~O~o~O **

Kayley stood before a family restaurant. She studied the handwritten instructions once more before returning her gaze to the small, New England style building. It was cute, and Kayley liked it. "You did well, Mum," she said to herself. Then, tucking her instructions in her handbag, she walked up to the door and pushed it open.

Pleasant aromas wafting through the air welcomed her. Looking around, she could see a few waiters bustling about the packed quarters. Smiling, she made her way to the hostess desk, where stood a sign that read, "We'll be with you in a minute. Thank you.~"

As Kayley admired the sign, her thoughts were interrupted by a brisk, friendly, "Hello! Welcome to Sarah's Café."

Kayley glanced up in surprise. "Hullo," she said. "I'm—"

"Kayley Evans!" the woman exclaimed in sudden realization. She quickly offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Shell-shocked, Kayley shook the woman's hand, stammering, "Nice to meet you too... How...how do you know my name?"

The woman laughed warmly. Though some of the chestnut-brown hairs of her head were awry from a hard day's work, Kayley could see this woman had nothing but good intentions.

"I'm Sarah. I told your mother she could have a special dinner with you. Let me tell her you're here." Sarah hustled into the kitchen, and soon enough Mrs. Evans emerged.

After their embrace, Julianna directed her daughter to a table near the door. Walking over, Kayley thought she caught glimpse of a skateboard near the door. Making a double-take, she saw that her eyes had not deceived her. _"Peculiar,"_ she thought. Mentally shrugging it off, she sat down in a chair of pastel white with a red-cushioned seat.

Handing her a menu, her mother asked, "What would you like to drink, dear?"

Kayley laughed. Her mother was acting so formal, yet...so informal. "Water."

"Terrific. Now, while I fetch your water, skim through the menu. There are so many tantalizing choices from which to choose!" Kayley did as told. A few minutes later, her mother returned. "Have you decided?"

Kayley tapped her menu to her chin. "Everything seems so scrumptious... I'll have the garlic chicken," she proclaimed after a moment's thought.

Mrs. Evans folded her hands in delight. "Fabulous; that's my specialty."

Kayley smiled up at her mother. "This is absolutely the greatest, Mum."

On Cloud 9 Mrs. Evans returned to the kitchen. Their new life in America was going splendidly.

**O~o~O**

Kayley stared at her empty plate. "Mother, that was...unbelievable."

Mrs. Evans nodded. "I hate to blow my own horn, but I am inclined to agree with you."

Meanwhile, from the kitchen door Sarah peeked out at the Evans' table. Spotting their empty plates, she said, "Jim dear, could you please act as bus boy for Mrs. Evans and her daughter." It was not a question.

He lifted his head from his pile of dirty plates, silverware, and glasses. "Mom, my hands are soaked from scrubbing the dishes."

"Well dry them off and get over there."

"Why can't Devon?" he asked, referring to one of the waiters.

"Taking orders. And so is Christine," she answered promptly.

"Why can't you?"

Sarah shot a withering glance at her son. "Jim! I'm cooking!" She walked up to a pot of boiling lobster and stirred it to prove her point.

"Oh all right," he grumbled as he slammed shut the dishwasher and set it to begin washing. He reached for a towel and wiped his hands dry.

"Honestly, Jim, I don't see what the big deal is."

Not entirely sure himself, he threw down the towel and pushed through the swinging door. And hesitated.

"Well, don't just stand there," she chided, "Get their dishes."

But. He couldn't. Because. The other Evans was Kayley.

Leaving her lobster, Mrs. Hawkins approached Jim. Being shoved from behind, reluctantly Jim's legs carried him toward the Evans' table.

Luckily, when he got there the two women were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice him at first. Surprised by his luck, he stacked their dishes, all the while keeping his face low. But sure enough Mrs. Evans recognized the top of his...interesting, to say the least, medium-length, brown-haired head. The boy wore a small, gold hoop earring in his left ear. His head was shaved about a half-inch from the base of his skull up on the sides, allowing the hair growing on the rest of his scalp to fall freely over both sides of his head. His bangs hung in his eyes, and he had a short ponytail at the base of his skull. With his beyond interesting hairdo, the boy was unmistakably Jim.

"Jim!" Mrs. Evans chirped brightly.

"_Darn."_ Frowning, Jim mustered up feigned happiness, and, faking a smile, he raised his face. "Hello Mrs. Evans. I'll just be taking these plates..."

If Kayley had looked shell-shocked when Sarah had "recognized" her, one can only imagine her face at this moment. Wide-eyed, mouth gaping, she wore the unbelieving face of one who had just seen a ghost or unidentified flying object, or even one who was just proposed to by a complete stranger. She was truly dumbfounded.

"Wait, Jim," Mrs. Evans said, grabbing his arm, "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Kay—" Mrs. Evans made a grand gesture toward her daughter, who was still wearing her look of complete disbelief. ". . .ley..." she trailed off. Kayley continued to stare straight ahead, transfixed on a vast void of nothingness. Mrs. Evans titled her head, complete befuddlement filling her. "Kayley... Kayley? Kayley, _blink!_" she commanded, snapping her fingers a few inches from Kayley's motionless eyes. But instead of blinking, Kayley only roved her stunned hazels from the vast nothingness to her mother. "Kayley, what's _wrong_ with you?" Mrs. Evans half-yelled in concern, shaking her daughter by the shoulders.

Kayley finally blinked, much to the relief of her mother. Standing abruptly, she began her way toward the door. Raising her hand in a backward wave she called, "Bye, Mum. I just remembered that I have a lot of homework to do."

"Kayley!" her mother cried, jumping up from the table and grabbing her daughter's upraised arm, "This is our special night together. You can do it later."

Kayley exhaled. "Gee, I don't know, Mum."

"You can and you will," Mrs. Evans fiercely commanded as she dragged her daughter back to the table. Sitting down, she motioned for her daughter to do the same.

"Kayley, this is Jim, Sarah's son."

Kayley nodded curtly before turning a scornful gaze at the door.

Kayley's obvious aggravation stirred something within Jim. Now he wanted to talk to her. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked politely, not that he really cared to know. It was more of a taunt-Kayley-out-of-her-wits idea that popped into his head. Maybe he could get her to shoot him a glare of disgust. That would be funny.

"Yes," she said, looking lovingly at her mother, not falling for the bait, "My mother made my favourite. It was absolutely delicious."

Hmmm, plan failed. So far anyway. "Let me guess. Fish and chips?" Bingo.

Kayley's face burned with rage. "Okay, that's it." Kayley's eyes were blazing as she pushed back her chair, making a horrid nails-on-chalkboard sound.

Jim bore into her with his own challenging stare, completely unfazed by the ice daggers and laser beams she was shooting him.

Julianna's eyes flew from Kayley to Jim and back to Kayley, a trifle surprised at the spark she saw between them. "Do you two know each other?"

Exhaling sharply, Kayley, handbag in her vice-like grasp, about-faced and began marching off.

Much to the dismay of Jim. Wait, so she was just...giving up? That wasn't right... Jim's mind was working fast. Noticing her hair band was loose, for it sat right above the tops of her shoulders, Jim concocted another evil scheme and smiled wickedly. Leaping up next to her, he stuck a finger in her hair band and pulled.

Taking a step forward, Kayley felt a slight tug and suddenly saw her now loose hair dangling over her shoulders. She stopped dead in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes, she turned ever so slowly. Two steps in front of her stood the culprit, proudly holding up a black hair band between his right thumb and forefinger. A smug look was present on his face.

Scowling, she stomped forward, snatched her hair band from his fingers, and whipped around, purposely flipping her head in a way that resulted in him getting lashed in the face by her long hair. Head held high, she stormed out of Sarah's Café with Mrs. Evans hot on her heels.

Closing the door behind them, her mother hissed, "What's gotten into you? Kayley Evans, you owe me an explanation."

Kayley hesitated. Seeing her mother's furious expression, she caved. Shoulders sagging, Kayley announced, "That's Skateboard Boy."

"Who?"

"The boy who blew me off yesterday."

"Jim?" Julianna asked in shock.

Kayley shrugged, and with a hand to her forehead, she muttered, "Apparently."


	5. Chapter Five: The Weekend

**Readers:**_ :) Please enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Weekend**

Mrs. Evans entered Sarah's Café, placed her purse in the cubby, and threw on her apron. Smiling at the few early noon guests in the restaurant, Julianna pushed open the kitchen door. As she was washing her hands in the sink, she caught sight of Mrs. Hawkins elbow deep in pancake batter. "Morning, Sarah!"

Jumping, Sarah Hawkins spattered some of the pancake mixture on herself. "Julianna, I didn't hear you come in. How was your dinner?" she asked as she searched for a towel with which to wipe the batter off of her arms.

"It was great," Julianna replied cautiously. The dinner part of the evening was what Sarah had asked about, so Julianna's response wasn't really a lie.

Sarah wiped off her hands and returned to stirring the thickening batter. "I heard some kind of commotion coming from out there shortly after Jim went to get your dishes. When I asked Jim about it later, he was pretty vague. Just said that one of the customers spilled water on herself," she stated without lifting her eyes from the bowl of mixture. It was obvious Sarah was pinning for information.

"Oh, really?" Julianna asked in surprise. She reached for a pan hanging over the stove, not about to let on more than Sarah needed to know.

"According to Jim." Sarah poured the batter onto a griddle.

Julianna cracked a few eggs in a frying pan, pretending to be oblivious. Sarah finally glanced over, disappointed in not getting a response. She studied Julianna, hard at work with her eggs Benedict. Then it occurred to Sarah that something wasn't right. "When I hired you, you said you'd come in late on Saturdays due to Church, but you're here. Not that I don't believe you. I just wondered how you got here for the lunch shift so quickly."

"Church started at nine forty-five. I also learned long ago how to be a multi-tasker."

Sarah laughed.

The two of them continued cooking, and there was silence for a few moments. Sarah flipped a pancake, and Julianna seasoned her eggs, despite her being preoccupied with her thoughts of the night before. There was that fleeting moment between Kayley and Jim that had signaled something. Yes, they knew each other, as Kayley even claimed. Yet, there was something more to it; something underlying the surface. And it bothered Julianna. She had to know more about Jim.

"How old is Jim?" Julianna tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"Seventeen."

"Ah. Kayley's seventeen as well." Julianna tried to hide her troubled expression by concentrating on flipping eggs.

Sarah Hawkins smiled slyly. "Maybe we should get them together for a playdate," she chortled.

Julianna mentally cringed at her dumb mistake of soliciting Kayley's age. _"Whoops..."_ In response to Sarah, Julianna smiled but didn't say anything.

Just then an idea popped into Mrs. Hawkins' head; Julianna could see it written all over Sarah's face. "Oh goodness, what now?" she asked herself in exasperation. Yet she kept smiling and tended to her eggs.

"Where is Kayley?"

"Brooding in her room," she answered promptly, unthinkingly. And then she realized she had made another critical error, and it was too late to fix it. _"Uh-oh. Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut? No wonder Kayley runs into such trouble; she inherited my horrid blabber mouth!"_

Sarah shot Julianna a look of concern. "Oh, what happened?"

"Uh, she does that," she replied, fumbling with her spatula. "She says it's meditation." Julianna shrugged indifferently.

Sarah poured more batter on the griddle. "Well, I was thinking that during the weekends you could bring her down here to work a few shifts. And that way she and Jim could hang during breaks. She's such a sweet girl; I think that just being around her would really help Jim with his attitude and behavior issues. She'd set an example."

Julianna nodded thoughtfully, though she was really wondering if Kayley would hate her for the rest of her life if she allowed that to happen. Her two thoughtless slips of the tongue that morning had already gotten her into enough trouble as it was.

For some odd reason, suddenly, out of nowhere, it donned on Sarah that something _still_ wasn't right with Julianna working there that morning. "Julianna, you're not supposed to be here!"

Julianna peered at her in confusion.

"You're supposed to be waitressing!"

Julianna was so frazzled from the previous night that she had forgotten her own job! She face-palmed herself. "Oh, you're right. Let me finish these eggs and then I'll get right to it!"

**O~o~O **

Having cooked the ordered eggs Benedict, Julianna did just as promised. As she was clearing plates from a table, one of the customers enthused, "These were the best eggs I've ever had. Please give the chef my compliments—wait, better yet, could you go get the manager? I would like to inform her of what a marvelous job the chef did with these eggs; in itself the cook deserves a pay raise!"

Blushing, Julianna carried the plates to the kitchen and dumped them in the sink. "Uh, Sarah, Table 13 would like to meet you."

And so Sarah departed the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a confused smile on her face. "They love the eggs Benedict. Quite frankly, despite all the things I can cook, I've never cooked great eggs—Don't tell Jim, because for some reason unbeknownst to me he raves about them.

"Julianna," she said, getting back on topic, "How would you feel about a promotion? Full-time sous-chef?"

Julianna couldn't shake Sarah's hand fast enough.

**

* * *

**

Kayley sat on the edge of her Color Me Purple bed. Book in lap, she was absorbed in a handful of poems by Rudyard Kipling. Finishing one, she sighed contentedly and placed her chin on her hand as she looked around her room. She flipped the book closed and stood up, straightening her navy "I Love London" t-shirt. She wandered over to a box labeled "BOOKS" and peeked inside. Having selected a historical novel of the fifth wife of King Henry VIII, she glided to her bed and delved into the 16th century lives of one unlucky girl and one of England's most notorious, infamous kings.

**

* * *

**

Jim rode his skateboard to Mullaly Skate Park. Admiring the set-up, he wondered if he should ride the tube or the brand new, gigantic half-pipe that dominated the skate park. He decided to start with the tube and save the big air moves for last.

Pushing himself forward, Jim quickly picked up speed. Zooming into the tube, he ascended the circular wall and completed a 360 degree loop. That never got old. He did it a few more times, each loop building up his adrenaline.

Soon he was ready for the half-pipe. He skated over and scaled the steep stairs to the top, where he then impatiently waited his turn. After a few bike and skateboard junkies had gone—one of the tattooed skateboarders losing balance off a jump and skidding to the bottom in utter mortification—it was Jim's turn. He was never more ready. Jim pushed off and sped down the half-pipe, wind blowing back his hair. Suddenly he climbed the other side of the half-pipe and was literally soaring through the air, spinning and twisting. He had never felt such exhilaration. He loved it more than anything. He hit the half-pipe with a perfect landing and soon found himself back at the push-off point.

As he caught his skateboard, he heard one of the other skaters mumble, "Show-off." Jim smirked to himself. Half-ignoring the gawks he was receiving, he sat on his skateboard and waited to go once again.

After spending nearly an hour on the half-pipe, he decided on going home and making himself lunch. On his way out, he overheard two dudes lost in conversation as they headed to the tube. One, jet-black hair pulled back in a tight, greasy, shoulder-length ponytail, was raving on and on about his girlfriend. The other, a sandy-blond, shaggy-haired dude—the one who had called Jim a show-off—muttered something like, "Good for you." It seemed obvious that he didn't have a girlfriend. And was jealous.

Jim, in all honesty, couldn't have cared less about their little discussion. That is, until...

"Zach, like, why can't you find one?" Greasy Dude asked in an extremely hoarse voice.

"Dude, we're here to, like, have fun. So, like, get off this topic."

"Whatever, dude. You're so lame," he laughed harshly, waving his hand dismissively at Zach.

Silence followed. Then...

"There's this new, hot chica at school," Zach announced, his face lighting up.

Greasy Dude shot Zach an inquisitive look. "How hot? _Muy caliente?_"

Zach grinned. "Totally. Above and beyond, even. She's like, from some other country or somethin'. She's a bit clumsy, though. The other day she tripped on a chair and fell. It was kinda funny, but I felt bad for her too."

_"No way..."_ Jim suddenly felt a void of hollowness and an unfamiliar sense of protectiveness. If they were talking about who he thought they were... Jim had to hear the rest of this. Sure, Kayley could be annoying, but still...he wouldn't stand by and let her get hurt. It simply wouldn't be ethical. Though, in reality, he had no idea what he would do if they were talking about Kayley. They had every right; it wasn't a violation. Unless they went too far. He changed course and took a detour toward the tube.

Greasy Dude laughed. "You're crushin' on a klutz!"

"I was thinking of askin' her out, y'know?"

Greasy Dude shook his head. "Just dun go leavin' your skateboard lyin' around. Like if you ever invite her to your house or somethin'." Greasy Dude elbowed Zach, obviously implying another meaning for her being there.

Jim rolled his eyes, disgusted. _"Yeah, right, like she'd ever fall for **that**."_ He had to brush it off. Having heard enough, he diverted course to the direction of the exit and soon was rolling home, insincerely and sardonically muttering under his breath, "Good luck, buddy. You're gonna need it."


	6. Chapter Six:  Monday, Monday

_Wolfess, thank you for the wonderful review for Chapter Five! =) And **WOW!** 59 readers and 116 hits all in the month of September! I appreciate all the readers and reviews. :D _

_I know this chapter is short, but it's one of my favorites. It's kind of touching, and the end is a bit of a cliffhanger! _

_In other news...Jimley for the win! *waves pom-poms in the air* xD_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Monday, Monday...**

Sunday came and went and soon Jim and Kayley found themselves in the drab Bronx Academy High School. Once again the two met at the lockers, Kayley's mood decidedly cold and Jim's purely ignorant. The good thing, though, was that Kayley didn't seem to be in a rage that day. She calmly shimmied her lunch bag into the locker and then left for her English class, followed from a distance by Jim. Kayley shuffled to her desk, and as Jim passed, neither looked at the other. Jim plopped down in his seat and class was begun.

At lunch, Kayley walked alongside the perimeter of the cafeteria, careful not to trip over any feet or chairs. Or even tables.

Jim plunked down at the circular table a few seconds before Kayley arrived, and together the two of them ate in silence. During their meal, Kayley pulled at the stubborn tab of her can of Shasta Orange. Her face went into contortions as she struggled to lift the tab, all to no avail. Unable to snap the tab, she finally gave up on it and set her soda on the table. Deciding a bottled water would do, she stood up and began rummaging in her backpack for money.

While her attention was distracted, Jim popped the tab of her soda and placed it back where it had been.

Removing a few dollars, Kayley zipped up her backpack. She then made a forlorn glance at her soda, as if that would somehow magically make it open. Turning away, she took a step forward. Then she backtracked, whipping her head around and peering at her soda can. It was open! _"That can't be; it's utterly impossible!"_ Then an even more impossible thought popped into her head. _"Could it be...?" _She shot a quizzical glance at Jim, who was nonchalantly munching on a bag of Cheetos. She tucked the money into her pocket and quietly, slowly sank back down into her seat, her inquiring gaze never leaving Jim.

As Kayley debated whether or not to thank him, she was approached from her left and tapped on the shoulder. Kayley, snapping back into reality, swiveled around and studied the tall, shaggy-haired, green-eyed boy. "Yes?" she asked politely, her voice ringing in a melodic lilt.

"Hi. My name's Zach."

"_Zach...oh boy."_ Jim looked over at the dude. _"Yep, that's him. _**_Weeee_**_." _This was going to be fun. Or interesting, to say the least.

"Hullo, Zach. I'm Kayley." She grinned and offered her hand in a friendly greeting.

He awkwardly shook her hand. "I couldn't help but notice you from where I was sitting," the boy continued, motioning to a nearby table. Kayley's eyes followed the direction of his gesture, searching for his table. As soon as she spotted it, she mentally cringed, for his lunch buddies looked like punks. _Tough_ punks.

"And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

His words seemed to be spoken through a foggy haze. "Umm..." Kayley transferred her gaze from the punks to Zach. She forced a smile. "You seem very sweet. But no. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested." Her words came out in a rush. Zach's face dropped and his smile transformed into a frown. Kayley, uncomfortable, began to redden and her smile weakened.

"_Wow."_ That's not exactly what Jim was expecting. But then again, Kayley was somewhat unpredictable anyway. Yet, Jim was happy she had said what she did. It was best not to get involved with guys like Zach.

Jim let out a low whistle.

That's when Zach noticed Jim staring at him with a goofy expression on his face. To him, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. _"Hmm, Jim and Kayley..." _His thought was disrupted by his mounting agitation and anger. Jim continued to stare at him. What was happening was none of Jim's business and Jim had no right to stare at him like that.

He shot a menacing scowl in Jim's direction before storming away.

Kayley, a little dazed, turned back around and saw Jim staring at her. Forgetting her current anger at him for what he had pulled at the restaurant, she met his gaze with her own questioning look. Jim smiled crookedly and shrugged.

**

* * *

**

Zach sulked in his room that night. He tossed and turned, restless and unable to sleep. Questions were swirling through his head. Why had Kayley dissed him? He was tall, muscular, and good-looking; simply irresistible. He wondered if it had something to do with that good-for-nothing show-off Hawkins. And why was she sitting with the Hawkins kid anyway? Were they together? That had to be it! Now the world made sense again. Zach smiled wickedly. _"I wonder if she knows about his incidents with the law."_ Rolling onto his side he whispered, "This isn't over, Hawkins."


	7. Chapter Seven: Be Good to Me

_Yay, finally a long chapter! =D_

_Okay, so this is a direct continuation of "Chapter Six: Monday, Monday..." (lol, I couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter, Chapter Seven). I think this chapter is also touching and ends with a bit of a cliffhanger as well, though not as much so as the last chapter. In fact, this chapter isn't supposed to end with a cliffhanger, though it seems that something happens to Kayley and she magically disappears into thin air. She doesn't. She's perfectly safe. I just wanted to clarify that since I found it could be read the other way. xD Okay, so I probably gave enough of the chapter away by now. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!~ :) Special thanks to VickyVicarious and Emilie for such quick reviews on Chapter Six!_

_[Oh, and PS: For those of you readers who have followed me from _My Monochrome Existence_ on the Yuna-and-Stefie account, you may recognize the little scene presented here. Yes, I realize it is awfully similar to what happened between Dimitri and the football jock Chris, only the "discussion" started for a different reason—though I know both fights were to defend the girl—and Anya jumped into it as well (lol). Kayley's a bit too feminine for that! "Zach fell to the floor with a thud. Kayley's hand flew to her mouth. This was getting out of control." That's where Anya would have pounced on the dude (rofl)! Okay, sorry to hold you up. Enjoy! :D] _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Be Good to Me**

Tuesday began the same as Monday, both silently feuding teens awkwardly finding ways to get by in their situation.

In the English classroom Kayley occupied her time with her textbook until the professor appeared, and Jim sauntered right down the aisle to his own seat and dreamed of spending the weekend at the Mullaly Skate Park. Yet the weekend was so far away.

At lunch they sat and ate, not acknowledging the other's presence. Except when Kayley once again failed to open her soda can. Sighing, she looked to the left and held her can out to the right, toward Jim. Jim took the can, snapped the tab, and gave the can back. And she proceeded to drink her soda.

Zach glared at them from the cafeteria doorway. His eyes were glued to Kayley, the angelic girl who chose to befriend Jim, the scum of the earth. But she wouldn't be with Jim for long, he assured himself. Hands in his pockets, Zach swaggered over to her table. "Hello," he greeted in a nauseatingly syrupy voice.

Kayley looked up and, though startled, pleasantly said, "Oh, hullo."

Jim, also startled, and a bit surprised at this guy's evident disregard and disrespect for Kayley's original answer, studied him with suspicious eyes.

"Listen," Zach said, running a hand through his blond mop of hair, "I know you said no. I just want you to know that I really like you and—"

"Again," Kayley said, trying to get this over with quickly and painlessly, "I think you're very sweet, but I'm just not interested. I'm oh-so sorry." Kayley, in an attempt to emphasize her message, returned her attention to her soda and fuji apple.

Zach's nostrils flared. "Look," he spoke a bit more forcefully, planting his palms on the table and glaring at her.

Kayley, trying not to cause a scene, swigged her Shasta Grape soda, and Jim gulped down some Red Bull as if Zach wasn't going to interrupt their lives any longer.

"I don't know what the deal is."

Kayley swallowed. "I don't want to go out with you," she repeated sternly.

"Why?" he bellowed.

Kayley smiled in disbelief. "I don't want to," she croaked. Unfortunately for Kayley, in her shock her response came out sounding somewhat like a question. And both Zach and Jim caught it, to her great dismay.

Zach took it as an incentive to keep going. "Give me a reason."

It was obvious to Jim that Kayley, the sweet girl that she was, was going to need some help from someone who could be a bit more forceful. "Look man," Jim interjected for her, "she said no. That should be good enough for you. Now buzz off." Jim followed up with a gulp of Red Bull. Head hanging, Kayley followed Jim's lead and sipped her grape soda.

Zach sneered at Jim. "Oh, I see." His eyes swung to Kayley. "It's because of your boyfriend here, huh?"

Jim gagged mid-swallow and Kayley involuntarily spit her grape soda. "Eww, _**no**_," Kayley replied in disgust.

Zach leered at them both. "Let me tell you about my boy Hawkins here, sweetheart," he growled. "He's been threatened with being suspended or even expelled, and that's not all. He's done some stuff." He ticked them off on his fingers. "Damage of property. Multiple city violations. Harassment of a police officer. Disregard for the law."

Kayley's eyes widened and she shot an inquisitive glance at Jim, who was staring down at the table.

"One more mark against his record and _bam!_" He loudly clapped his hands together. "Hello Juvenile Hall."

Shocked, Kayley sat there, quiet as a tomb.

Having recovered his bearings, Jim was stock-still. He wanted to smash Zach's nose, but Zach was right. If he did that, he'd be thrown in Juvenile Hall. There was nothing he could do but sit there like an idiot and let this moron continue verbally thrashing him.

"Well," Kayley finally murmured, "that certainly didn't help out Jim's case, but it didn't help you out any either. It just shows that you're a bitter, hateful person." She looked up in challenge.

Jim's eyes flew to Kayley in silent respect. No one—excluding his mother—had stood up for him before. And the person she was challenging was not one many would even be brave enough to look in the eyes.

Zach's face fell. "So you're stickin' with him?" he asked in disbelief.

Kayley stood and leveled her eyes with his. "I'm not 'sticking' with anybody. But you _have_ proved to me you're not worth my time or effort. Now, good day!" she spat hotly. By this time the whole cafeteria was watching, but Kayley didn't care anymore. She continued to stand her ground, willing him away.

For a moment it appeared Zach was going to cave in. But then he did the unexpected. He shoved Kayley.

Jim clinched his teeth, protectiveness coming over him.

"Listen, _**Princess**_, I was trying to help you, but you're just too blind to see a hero when you need one. If I was a snake I woulda bit ya!"

Jim jumped up from his chair.

Kayley's face was crimson as she quipped, "First off, I'm not a princess. Secondly... Of all the conceited, arrogant, egotistical, sexist, dastardly—" Kayley trailed off, letting her sentence hang as Jim placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back.

Glaring daggers at Zach, Jim pronounced, "Listen, pal, she told you to get lost, so why don't you just _shove_ off yourself." Jim pushed Zach none to gently with the word "shove."

Retaliating, Zach charged Jim. Jim was luckily too quick for Zach. Dodging him, he stepped to the side and stuck out his foot, causing Zach to fall to the floor with a thud.

Kayley's hand flew to her mouth. This was getting out of control.

Next Jim tackled him, sitting on his back and pulling Zach's hands behind him so that he couldn't thrash out.

Jim looked up and saw Kayley, who was watching him in wonderment and admiration. She wanted to hug him. But Jim literally had his hands full and his attention returned to Zach, who was trying to roll over and push Jim off of him. Jim planted a foot on his neck, pressing his head to the ground. Jim looked up again and smiled in triumph. Kayley cracked a smile, but victory soon ended when the principal yanked the two boys to their feet.

"Mason! Hawkins!" he roared, "My office, now!"

The two boys, still struggling against one another, were dragged to the principal's office. Without hesitation, Kayley followed suit.

**O~o~O**

Kayley impatiently sat outside the office, listening to a lot of yelling, insults, and even some profanities (mind you, all profanities were from Zach's foul mouth, and for each he received punishment). Kayley cringed a few times as Jim and Zach argued. Jim stood by his word that he was defending Kayley, and Zach claimed that Jim wasn't defending anyone at all; Jim was just out to be a beast and beat him up for simply asking Kayley out. How was he to know that Kayley and Jim were a couple? Kayley rolled her eyes. "For the last time, _eww!_ We are not a couple." She told herself.

Finally Zach was permitted to leave the office, being told he would have detention. He threw open the door and marched right past Kayley without a word or glance, for which she was grateful. She saw him limp, and a faint smile crossed her face. _"Good, he deserves it."_

As Jim shuffled through the door, though, she became angry. From one look at his crestfallen expression she could tell he had been expelled. Jumping up, she commanded, "Jim, wait for me. Wait right here. I'm going to have a talk with the principal."

Kayley walked past him and pushed open the office door. "Hi," she said meekly, "I'm Kayley Evans, and I was a prime witness to the fight. I just wanted to say—"

The principal scoffed. "Prime witness? You were the reason for the fight," he spat unkindly.

"Sir, please listen. Zachary Mason was getting physical with me when I turned him down. Jim simply jumped in my place to defend me," she said, her voice pleading.

The principal's eyes lit. "That's what Mr. Hawkins claimed. Of course, it was his word against Mason's, and given Hawkins' history..."

"Please don't expel him. I'll feel absolutely terrible if he gets expelled for acting in my defense," Kayley begged, tears forming in her eyes.

Kayley honestly deserved to win an Oscar for her performance. Collapsing sideways into a stuffed chair and flinging an arm across her face, she wept, "My poor, fragile heart wouldn't be able to take it!" She jolted upright in her overstuffed seat. "Please, I beg of you!" she cried, clasping her hands together. The principal stared at her with hard eyes.

"Dear me, I'm feeling quite faint," she announced in a weary voice.

"Miss Evans," he said in an exasperated tone, "please hold the hysterics. We've had enough drama today as it is." Exhausted, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered in a yielding tone.

Kayley stood abruptly, again clasping her hands together. "Oh thank you, sir, thank you!"

Kayley practically skipped out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she grinned at Jim like the cat who swallowed the canary. "He wants to see you."

Jim stared at the girl in utter bewilderment, and true to Kayley's word, the principal poked his head out the door. "Mr. Hawkins, get in here," he demanded gruffly, yet with the slightest hint of resignation in his voice.

Jim shot another look at Kayley, who nodded her head encouragingly.

**O~o~O**

As Jim stood to leave he promised, "It will never happen again."

"I hope so."

Jim reached for the doorknob.

"That girl is a miracle worker. If I were you, I'd give her a big thank you." It was true. Whatever she had done had kept him from being expelled and from breaking his mother's heart. A thank you was the least she deserved.

Jim, head hung low, slightly pivoted toward the principal and, smiling to himself, turned the knob. "Yes sir."

Jim was excited. He wanted to share with somebody—Kayley—the good news. He was so jubilant he might even give her a high five. But when Jim exited the office, Kayley was long gone.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unconditional Loathing

_This chapter goes between Kayley and Jim as they deal with their personal lives. And with the soda can thing...have you ever had a case of bottled drinks and the bottles just won't open? I have, and it's so frustrating. Nothing will open. Not one of the bottles. *grimaces at recollection* So, just imagine that Kayley has a variety case of Shasta sodas at her apartment (you know, like one of those huge cases you can get from Cosco) and the tabs are very stubborn. _

_The next chapter should be a bit more interesting, but Chapter Ten is when the story once again becomes intriguing, and it's filled with deliciously dorky/klutzy/cute Kayleyness. XD_

_**Special Thanks To: **Emilie, Wolfess, Ima, and elemental13 for their reviews! Emilie and Wolfess, thank you so much! I know, LOL! Go Kayley! And Emilie, I have the same problem with getting the fun stuff done amongst all the homework. I just thank you for reading and reviewing! Ima, thanks for the review, and I'm sorry Kayley disappeared like that, lol. elemental13, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. The in-depth reviews are really helpful. :D I appreciate all of you readers! _

_Greatest thanks to my dearest Rosalie, you amazing, wonderful girl. You read all my chapters despite the fact that I give you very in-depth summaries of each chapter prior to posting. You always offer me such sisterly advice and comforting words. I appreciate you so much! Thanks for always being there for me. Love ya, and happy 18th birthday sweetie! *hugs*_

_**Warning! Very Important, Please Read. **_

_This story is rated T (13+), in which it rightfully belongs. However, around_ _Chapter Thirteen, it will begin to boarder on the next rating, which is for ages 16+. I do not think it belongs there, but it does start to boarder on it. I know, I know, I should have posted this warning in Chapter One, but I didn't know exactly where this story was going to go; it kinda shocked me (just ask Rosalie, lol). So I'll continue to post warnings throughout the chapters, and once I reach Chapter Thirteen, I will give a final warning. I'm thinking Chapter Fifteen is the chapter that boarders most on a higher rating, so I'll post an extra warning on that chapter. :) Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_*clears throat* On with the show...uh, story! Thanks for reading and putting up with my ridiculously long chapter introductions!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Unconditional Loathing**

The following day, things carried on considerably normally, taking into account Jim and Kayley's current situation. They tried to make the best out of their predicament. And though Jim never thanked Kayley for saving his skateboarder's butt, he did greet her that day with a faint nod, and Kayley answered with a curt nod of her own.

As Kayley ate her lunch, she glanced nervously at the Tough Punk table. Thankfully, Zach didn't look over or try anything. But she couldn't relax. He had left a lasting impression upon her.

Thursday and Friday brought similar results, and soon Kayley felt safe enough not to constantly be on the lookout, looking over her shoulder every other minute. She and Jim also grew accustomed to her attempting in vain to open her stubborn soda cans and finally passing them to Jim in failure. And so the weekend came. Kayley focused her attention on her historical novels of England's former queens, and Jim occupied his time with extreme skateboarding, rollerblading, biking, and occasionally just sitting on his roof and thinking—philosophically, sometimes—about things.

Another week came and passed accordingly, bringing no tidings. Despite their way of getting by, Kayley grew frustrated with the direction in which things were heading. Kayley knew that if things didn't start turning around soon, it would only be a matter of time before all heck broke lose. They would be setting their own destruction. They couldn't go on like this forever. Jim, on the other hand, seemed satisfied with the strained relationship. Much to her distress and annoyance.

It was Friday that Kayley brought this to the surface. Sitting at the table, she looked over at Jim, who was obliviously crunching on Ruffles. She attempted to take a sip of her soda, but she couldn't stand it any longer. "Jim, I don't like our situation," she declared suddenly, her words stumbling over each other as she set down her can in firm resolution. She looked at him with sorrowful, pleading eyes. She had broken over a week's silence; she deserved at least a surprised sidelong glance, which Jim awarded her. "How can one go on in such silence?" she asked, sincerity ringing in her mellow voice.

Jim set down his chips and lifted a finger, about to answer her question. And then he lost it. His head moved from side to side. "I dunno."

Kayley's eyes shone. "So you agree? We should make amends?"

Jim shrugged indifferently. "I dunno."

Kayley looked aghast. "You can't mean you actually _enjoy_ this horrid silence?"

Jim shrugged again. "I dunno."

Kayley, momentarily speechless, gaped at him in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"I dunno."

Her fists clenched. "'I dunno.' Is that all you can say?" She challenged angrily.

Jim tipped his head in a sideways nod.

Kayley gawked incredulously. She had thought that they had made some kind of step toward progress with the Jim vs. Zach fight, in which he had readily defended her; she thought they could build upon that. But now she could see she was wrong. "You're infuriating. I don't know why I'm even trying. You're hopeless," Kayley spat furiously. She stood abruptly, slipped on her backpack, and gathered up her lunch trash and threw it into a nearby garbage can. Walking past the table on her way out, Kayley whispered solemnly, gravely over her shoulder, "I loathe you."

Jim grimaced. How could she loathe him? She didn't know him at all. And yet her words stung him. Not even her words. It was the way she said them. If she had proclaimed her feelings in an outburst or some other furious form, he would have found it rather humorous. After all, he liked provoking Kayley. But it was her grave, solemn tone that hurt him most. It was as if she had lost all hope in him.

Her remark stuck with him the rest of the day, and the longer it nagged at him, the angrier he got. The ungrateful girl never even once thanked him for opening her sodas or defending her against the malicious, spiteful Zachary. And now she hated him with heart and soul. Slamming his locker shut at the end of the day, he thought, _"Fine, Kayley. If you're going to be that way, I loathe you."_

**O~o~O~o~O**

Jim slumped at his "homework table," staring at the homework lying before him. He simply wasn't in the mood for homework.

He was sulking as Mrs. Evans arrived at the restaurant. "Hullo Jim," she greeted kindly but warily, now well aware that, as demonstrated exactly two weeks prior, Jim could be, in a sense, cruel: With rather mean actions he had provoked Kayley to an outburst.

But to her surprise he looked up and forced a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Evans." He didn't need two Evans women mad at him. He began toying with a pencil.

Mrs. Evans departed his company only for Mrs. Hawkins to appear. She watched him a moment as he toyed with his pencil and ignored his homework. This was a change. For a while it seemed he actually began caring about his schoolwork; he would dive into it so quickly upon arriving. But now he was avoiding it. "Jim," she said, taking a seat beside him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he grunted, tossing his pencil into the air and catching it.

Thinking back to a conversation a couple weeks back, Sarah took a guess at the cause of Jim's sudden lack of motivation. "Is the girl still holding her grudge against you?"

"No... She got over it."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Then shouldn't you be happy?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's not why I'm upset," he grumbled.

"Oh..." Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. Would she ever figure out her son? She crossed her arms. "Wanna talk about it?" Jim shot his mother a warning glance. Standing, she told him, "All right. I'll stop pestering you. Always remember you can talk to me."

After his mother had gone, Jim got up from the table and grabbed his skateboard. He needed to clear his head.

**

* * *

**

Kayley carefully placed her homework back into her folder. "Now, what to do..." She looked around, finding novels and biographies to be her only company. She selected a historical novel featuring Queen Catherine Howard and picked up from where she had left off.

After half an hour Kayley had only gotten through two pages due to the fact she had to keep rereading everything. Her brain wasn't focused, she realized. She was distracted by her contempt with Jim.

**O~o~O**

Mrs. Evans returned home and found Kayley attempting to busy herself by clearing her boxes of possessions. She tossed the keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter as she watched Kayley heaving a box onto her bed. She knocked on Kayley's partially opened door. "Hi, dear, how was your day?"

"Fine," Kayley replied as she removed a stack of photographs from the box. Her eyes deceived her.

"Kayley," her mother said sternly.

"All right," Kayley sighed. "I tried talking again with Jim." Kayley studied one of the photographs in her hands.

Julianna's eyebrows knotted and she rubbed them in thought. "What happened?" she asked, cutting to the point.

"Well, I said I don't like the silence, and he basically claimed he does. He didn't want to talk out the problem." Kayley set two framed photographs on her nightstand and sat cross-legged on her bed, looking at them for a while. "So I said I loathe him and stormed away." Kayley repositioned one of the framed photographs. Julianna noticed it was the one of Kayley's father in uniform.

Kayley had always been so proud of him. And so like him. Brave, strong-willed, quick-tempered, and both so eager to defend their beloved. Yet each possessed such quiet dispositions.

Julianna gazed at her daughter, both of them displaying sad yet proud glints shining in their eyes.

"Is there any way to avoid Jim?" Julianna finally ventured to ask.

Kayley's shoulders fell. "No, Mother, I've most desperately tried but to no avail. I feel totally helpless. What am I to do, Mother?"

Julianna sat beside her daughter and draped an arm across the girl's shoulders. "Hold your friends close and your enemies closer, I suppose."

"Why would I do that? It's not like he's threatening me, so there's no need to keep an eye on him." Kayley sighed forlornly before gazing fondly at her father's picture. "I wonder what Father would do."

**

* * *

**

Saturday came and Kayley awoke with a minor headache. She had stayed up half the night reading, she was so intrigued by Catherine Howard's life of living in constant fear and secrecy. Kayley had finally fallen asleep with the book wide open.

Nonetheless, Kayley was ready for church within a few minutes and then the Evans departed.

Upon being dropped off back at her apartment, Kayley made for the closet and changed into a brown and white checkered shirt and dark navy bootcut jeans. She then resumed her historical novel. Finishing a chapter, Kayley straightened her legs out before her and decided it was high time to stretch her legs. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchenette and brewed tea on the stove. As her tea brewed, she organized her room a bit more. Finishing, she wandered out into the dimly lit living room. "It's so dull," she told herself, placing her hands on her hips. "Not to worry, I'll spruce this place up in a jiffy!" Rolling up her sleeves, she proceeded to push the loveseat and chair around to better face the fireplace and the window. Having readjusted the furniture, she could finally reach the blinds of the window, which the loveseat had been preventing her from doing. Pulling down on the cord, the blinds flew up and sunlight poured into the room. Well, at least the little sunlight straining through the overcast sky. "'Dere we go," she said as she brushed her palms against each other. "Much better."

That's when she noticed an interesting odor drifting about the room. She sniffed the air and smelt burnt leaves. "My tea!" she gasped, running to save her Sabbath delicacy. She poured herself a porcelain teacup full of tea, set her cup on the counter, and opened the fridge, from which she removed a carton of milk. She poured some milk into the steaming liquid and then placed the carton back in the refrigerator. She cautiously sipped her tea and suddenly glee shone on her face.

Tea in hand, Kayley wandered to the window and gazed out at the city below. Most of the surrounding buildings were old and rundown. There were even a few shanty-like houses. Gangbangers roved the streets, some sitting atop their pickup trucks and chatting. Kayley sighed. The Bronx differed so much from her beloved green hills of Salisbury. Kayley sipped at her tea, dreaming about the days when she had spent hours riding around on her cream-colored mare. Heaven knew how much she loved and missed that horse...and her freedom. "But those days are over," she said bitterly, ruefully reminding herself she would have to deal with the separation. Despite her words, Kayley reminisced about one day returning to her homeland.

As she stared out at the streets below, she saw a group of skateboarders roll by. In association with the skateboards, Jim's face popped into her mind, and she scowled, her wonderful reverie having been shattered in an instant. Yet, she wondered what he was up to at that moment; if he was as bored and lonely as she.

**

* * *

**

Jim had been out all morning riding his skateboard. A group of boys had seen him joyriding and motioned for him to join their skateboard posse. Jim declined with a shake of the head and skated past. On a normal day he might have considered accepting, but today was one of which he didn't want to have anything to do with anybody. He had even thought about going to the skate park but finally decided against it. The other skaters would just be a hassle.

Pushing forward, Jim ended up back at his house. He went inside, snatched a Powerade from the fridge, and journeyed back outside. He stuffed the bottle in his jacket pocket and jumped atop a trash bin alongside the house. He grabbed hold of the edge of the roof and pulled himself up before sulking over to the chimney and sitting back against it. He took in the surroundings: There was a slightly overcast sky, the dirty stream trickling through the ravine behind his house, and the apartments on the other side of the city. Nothing ever changed, the sky being the only exception. His house seemed so far from civilization, secluded by itself on a little knoll that overlooked the stream, long polluted by the city's industry.

Jim fixed his eyes on the apartments. Somewhere in that section of the city his mother was working alongside Mrs. Evans. Jim frowned and leaned his head against the chimney. A mental video of Kayley storming out of the cafeteria replayed in his mind. He winced once again as he recalled her parting words. They were so harsh, yet mournful and sad in the way she had said them. A scornful, fiery "I hate you!" would have made him laugh at her. But...this was different. And why did it bother him so much? He was torturing himself by dwelling on it. His fists clenched in frustration.

He came to the conclusion that if Kayley was that disappointed in him, he'd make it easy for the both of them. She wouldn't have to see him anymore.


	9. Chapter Nine: Double Vision

_**Warning! **This story is rightfully a T (ages 13+) story, but it begins to boarder on 16+ at Chapter Thirteen due to relations. Fair warning. _

_This story, as the title implies, will be told from two perspectives. Thanks for reading! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Double Vision**

**~Kayley~**

Kayley showed up to school the next day with no intentions of making amends. She had already tried and failed.

Kayley placed her lunch bag in her locker. After making certain her locker was secure, she made for her American Literature class. She took her seat and flipped through her textbook. Soon the professor entered and began roll call. He unhurriedly made his way through the list, finally coming to the J's. "Jim Hawkins..."

"He's not here, sir," called the slightly nerdy student who usually sat beside Jim.

Kayley turned and saw that the boy was right. _"Hmmm, peculiar—"_

The professor shook his head in pity and jotted a note by Jim's name.

Only then did Kayley realize that she had not seen Jim at his locker earlier that morning. As the professor called her name, Kayley turned back toward the professor and the blackboard. "Here," she answered. The professor called more names, and Kayley began to ponder why Jim had not shown.

"All right, class, let's begin with exploring the writings of some of America's greatest female writers." He tapped his pointer on the board under an underlined name. "First we'll study Anne Bradstreet, a devout Puritan who lived during the colonial period, and then we'll study Emily Dickinson's poem, 'If I can Stop One Heart from Breaking.'"

And Kayley quickly found herself forgetting Jim.

**O~o~O**

At lunch, Kayley arrived at the circular table only to find that Jim was not there. "Well it seems that boy has pulled a disappearing act," she told herself.

She pulled out her seat and sat down. She removed a peanut butter sandwich from her bag, gave thanks, and then ate the sandwich. Upon finishing it, she next attempted to open her root beer. Unable to pop the confounded tab, she gave up and absentmindedly held it out to the side for a second, momentarily forgetting Jim's absence. Not having the can taken from her, she colored in realization and quickly put the can back in her bag. Removing her pear and biting into it, a bitter taste filled her mouth—and it wasn't the pear, but more of a nasty thought. Had Jim not shown up _because of her?_ She laughed aloud at the absurd thought. "Simply preposterous." But the longer she thought about it, the more her confidence diminished. Kayley continued to bite into her pear as she felt a sense of loneliness stronger than she had ever felt in the past few weeks.

**

* * *

**

**~Jim~**

Jim stood near the entrance of Bronx Academy High School, waiting for Kayley to finish up at her locker. He did not want to be spotted by Kayley. She had made it clear that enough was enough. And he agreed. Only after she had left and had entered the English classroom did Jim approach his own locker.

As for English class, he had considered sitting outside the door and taking notes. He quickly realized that wouldn't work; someone would be bound to find him and he'd get in trouble. And Kayley would hear about it eventually and think he was hiding from her—which he was in a way, though he wouldn't admit it. No, he'd skip English. He was passing it anyway. One missed session wouldn't do much to hurt his grade.

For the next fifty minutes Jim rode his skateboard around the block. He hadn't skipped school for a long while. He smiled as he remembered some of the times he'd skipped to go to the skate park. But he no longer could skip out on the entire day. And he couldn't continue to miss English. He blew his bangs out of his eyes. He still had some kinks to work out if he was to go on avoiding Kayley.

Jim returned to the school and attended his next two classes. Next came lunch. Jim poked his head through the cafeteria doorway and searched for a different table. There was a seat at Zach's table, but he wasn't about to sit there. He decided he'd eat outside. He ate through his meal hastily and reentered the school. Many students were still eating. Curious, he peeked inside the cafeteria. He espied Kayley absentmindedly holding her soda to her right, and the realization that flashed across her face, including the deep reddening of her porcelain cheeks, made him smile crookedly. It was funny. But he also kinda felt sort of bad for the girl. But not too bad. He shook his head mercilessly. No, he wouldn't feel any sympathy for her. After all, she was now the enemy.

**

* * *

**

**~Kayley~**

As Kayley staggered out of the Spanish classroom, the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. Teenagers filed out of classrooms left and right, packing the school hallways like cans of sardines—or Disneyland's Main Street during the fireworks and parades. Kayley shuffled to her locker where she collected the rest of her school textbooks. Having stuffed four in her backpack, she held the other two close to her as she attempted to squeeze through the crowd of students. And that's when she spotted Jim. Backpack slung over his left shoulder and skateboard in hand, Jim exited the school.

She needed to talk to him. "Wait!" she called. The buzzing, gossiping students drowned out her cry. Pushing through more urgently, she shouted, "Coming through. Pardon me," to a group of girls chatting about the latest _Twilight Saga_ flick. The girls wouldn't budge.

"Omigosh, like, Taylor is so hot!" one girl raved in a thick Bronx accent.

"Bella shoulda totally chosen Jacob," another commented. "After all, he's like, _alive_."

"And _hot_," the first girl chimed.

"Excuse me!" Kayley exclaimed.

"C'mon guys, Robert Pattinson is really cute," the third girl piped.

"He's a pretty boy," the first girl snorted in a nasally voice.

Kayley rolled her eyes and finally pushed the girls aside.

"Hey!" the nasally voice whined.

Kayley, having gotten through, called over her shoulder before taking off, "Robert Pattinson for the win!"

The Team Jacob fans' expressions darkened, and the lone Team Edward fan smiled appreciatively. If only they had known Kayley's reason behind her declaration; it had nothing to do with _Twilight_. Robert Pattinson was English, was he not?

Kayley ran toward the door, hoping Jim had not gotten too far. Sprinting through the exit, she looked to the right and then to the left, all the while trying to peer through the schoolyard's trees. Finding it nearly impossible to see the street from her position, she dashed forward to the sidewalk and tried once more. Right, left, viola! Jim was skating down the street and was about a block away. Seeing he was out of hearing distance, Kayley decided her only choice was to chase him down. She ran forward. And she kept running. _"Dang, he's fast,"_ she thought and she tried to catch up with the boy.

Soon she found she was making headway and was just about in earshot. "Wait!" she called frantically. He kept going. He hadn't heard her. "Wait! Jim!" Hearing his name, he slowed and turned. Kayley was running like mad, waving her free arm wildly and yelling, "Stop! Wait for me!" Jim stopped and couldn't help but grin at the spectacle.

Kayley finally reached him, face flushed, and gasping for air. Bending over, hand to her knee, she gasped, "Where were you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

She looked up, hurt in her eyes. A strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail dangled in her face. "If it's because of me, I'm telling you we don't have to get along, but at least show up for your mother," she begged.

Jim bristled. Who was she to tell him what to do? "I did show up."

"I know," she panted, standing upright. "But..."

"But what?" he asked hotly.

"You didn't show up for English." She was met with cold eyes and a frown in response. Kayley looked away, humiliated. "Just...think of your mother."


	10. Chapter Ten: Espy

_**Very Important! **Again, I warn that once this story reaches Chapter Thirteen, it will begin to boarder on the 16+ age rating for relations. _

_**Special thanks: **Emilie, thanks for the review! Aha, your review made me laugh, especially the thing about _Twilight_. I'm...Team Neutral (lol). And again, thank you, that was very sweet. :) VickyVicarious, thanks for the reviews! Yes, Jim is being an idiot. That seems to be the general opinion right now, aha. Rosalie called him a "big goof" already. XD_

_Thank you, Cimee, for the review and placing this story on alert. :) Yes, Kayley and Jim are the perfect combination. In my opinion, they are one of the best—if not the best—crossover pairs out there. _

_Many thanks to elemental13. Your reviews made me laugh so hard, and they were very sweet. :)_

_I appreciate all of you! _

_Yay, clumsy/klutzy/cute Kayleyness throughout! =D Thanks for reading! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Espy**

Tuesday morning Kayley walked into Bronx Academy High School and made her way toward the lockers. Approaching, she was tapped on the shoulder from behind. Still wary of the incident with Zach, Kayley cautiously turned. Seeing a friendly, familiar face of another girl, Kayley relaxed. "Yes?" Kayley asked kindly.

"Hey, I'm Monique."

"Hullo Monique." Kayley offered her hand and a warm smile. "I'm Kayley."

The girl grinned. "Wow, I love your accent. You're from Great Britain?"

Kayley smiled in delight. "Why thank you! Yes, I'm from England."

"Awesomeness," Monique said as she placed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her left ear.

Kayley was still grasping her lunch bag. Lifting it, she said, "I'm just going to put this where it belongs. It'll only be a moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you."

Kayley shimmied her bag into her locker. "Don't be silly; I don't mind a'tall." Monique giggled at Kayley's pronunciation. Kayley locked her door and then turned to the girl.

"Team Edward, huh?"

Kayley pondered the comment for a moment before realization hit. Oh, so that's why she looked so familiar. The lone Team Edward fan. "Uh, actually, I've never seen the movies."

Monique's blue eyes shifted and she looked at her shoes. "Oh..." She began twiddling her fingers.

Kayley nodded. "I said what I did because Robert Pattinson is—"

"English!" the girl excitedly finished, a smile returning to her face.

Kayley smiled back. "Exactly."

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. "Well," said Monique, "see you around!" Monique waved goodbye, and Kayley did likewise.

"See you."

Monique skipped off to a class. Kayley smiled faintly. "Silly girl," she mouthed.

Kayley then set off for her English class. Just when she was about to step through the door, she realized she hadn't seen Jim at the lockers. Then again, she had been talking with Monique, and therefore was preoccupied and hence distracted. All she could do was hope he had listened to her advice. Upon entering, Kayley's qualms were rest assured. Sitting in the back of the classroom was Jim, who, toying with his pencil, refused to look up. At least he was there. That's all she had hoped for.

**O~o~O**

Kayley carried her lunch to the circular table at which she had, for about a month now, been sitting. Slow to approach was Jim. Kayley purposely ignored him for his own comfort, and Jim finally took his seat. As they began their meals, they were greeted by a sprightly "Hi!"

Kayley fixed her gaze on Monique. "Oh, hullo again."

"Would you guys mind if I eat with you?" she asked, tray in hand.

"Uh..." Kayley shot a worried glance at Jim, who was already shrugging his approval. "Sure—"

"Thanks!" the girl exclaimed, setting down her tray. She then grinned at Jim. "I'm Monique." Jim didn't answer.

"Monique, Jim. Jim, Monique," Kayley chirped for Monique's sake. She didn't want Monique to be hurt by Jim's rude behavior. And she didn't want the lunch to be any more awkward than it already was. "So, Monique, where are your friends?" Kayley asked out of curiosity...and to change the subject.

"Ugh," Monique groaned in disgust. "They're at our table fantasizing about Jacob Black. I left and said I'll meet up with them once they finish hyperventilating."

Jim laughed harshly. "Heh, stupid girls," he grumbled.

Kayley bit down on her cheek to restrain from making a quip. It seemed to her he was purposely being rude to her new friend. Yet she dare not say anything; she knew better.

"So where are your friends?" Monique unthinkingly asked the both of them.

"Well," Kayley responded, "right here. You're it."

Jim shrugged indifferently.

"_Hmmm."_ Kayley had come to find that Jim's shrugs usually meant "no." If he was shrugging, that might translate as...he had no friends...maybe. It was far-fetched. But still... _"Interesting." _Then conversation swamped them.

After a lunch full of meaningless chatter, ninety-eight percent of it coming from Monique (and Jim thought Kayley was a talker), the three teens parted and went their separate ways.

**O~o~O**

During Kayley's ride home, Mrs. Evans commented, "You're in a much better mood today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday you seemed so depressed. I'm just glad to see you've raised your spirits."

"Yes," Kayley answered. She grinned. "Mother, I made a new friend today. Her name's Monique."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, overjoyed for her daughter. "What is this girl, Monique, like?"

Kayley sighed, thinking. "Typical American girl," she finally answered. "Fun, delightful, pretty...scratch that, _gorgeous_, and sweet, though a bit of a chatterbox."

"You're one to talk, no pun intended."

Kayley smiled and her hands flew in the air, animating her response. "Mother, I swear to you, she dominated our conversation. Most of what I did was listen." She made a sidelong glance out the window, and her hands folded. "I think the poor girl's lonely for someone who understands the real her," she announced after a moment.

"She certainly sounds interesting."

Kayley fell silent. She understood Monique. She also was lonely and desiring a friend to understand her and all her little quirks. She had tried with Jim, only to be crushed. Kayley folded her arms, signaling to her mother trouble was brewing and that she needed to be calmed before the storm rolled in. Talking it out just might be the medicine poor Kayley needed.

"How did things go with Jim?"

Kayley bit down on her tongue to keep from exclaiming, "How did you do that?"

"_It's like she reads my thoughts!"_

In spite of herself, Kayley kept her cool. She exhaled slowly. "Things, as of late, are back to normal—not that we've ever had a normal relationship."

"That's for certain." Julianna kept from saying more. Kayley obviously wasn't going to say more than she needed; Julianna decided to let the subject drop.

The rest of the ride home consisted of silence, allowing Kayley's mind to drift to her conversation with Monique from earlier that afternoon. When Monique had asked about their friends, Jim had offered an indifferent, unconcerned shrug. Maybe Jim didn't have any friends either. In one way that was a comfort. And in another...it was strangely intriguing and mysterious. Her interest was piqued. She had to know what that shrug meant. _"Tomorrow, I'm going to do some 'investigating,'"_ she quietly promised herself.

**O~o~O~o~O**

In a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers, Kayley was dressed for some serious sleuthing (aka spying, though she didn't see it that way) as she strolled into Bronx Academy High School Wednesday morning. Seeing Jim already at his locker, Kayley casually approached hers—a little bit too casually, actually. Her laid-back gait was in such contrast with her typical no-nonsense self that she looked a bit, well, awkward. The good thing was that Jim had refused to acknowledge her, so he didn't notice. Yet, after going to all that trouble, it really was a shame that Jim walked off before Kayley had gotten a chance to begin her sleuthing. "Well that was swell," Kayley muttered under her breath as she swung open her locker. "Oh well. At least we still have the American Lit. class period."

Now, one must admit the pure brilliance of Kayley's scheme. She knew that if she selected a seat other than her usual she would draw attention to herself. Thus, she could not sit near Jim to better observe him. She had to be smart in the way she handled this. Sitting at her desk, Kayley slid a compact mirror from her left pocket and, hand in lap, angled the mirror until she could see Jim. To keep people from suspecting, she'd take notes with her right hand and ta-daa! No one would be the wiser. She had spent the night planning this all out. It was foolproof.

Class began, and whenever she glanced down at her paper to take notes, she could glimpse Jim in the mirror. He was very uninvolved, mostly playing with his pencil, only scribbling a note here and there as the professor droned on about Edgar Allan Poe's "The Tell-Tale Heart" and "The Masque of the Red Death". Kayley actually didn't blame Jim. She found the short stories quite gruesome and not necessary to the learning experience. She was well bored with the lecture. The most she got from the class was that Jim didn't ever whisper anything to the dude beside him, which indicated he wasn't friends with him. _"Dear me, if that's the most I got from this lecture, I'm in bad shape."_ Yet she would not let her investigation be hampered.

**O~o~O**

At lunch, Kayley, reluctantly joined by Jim, sat down at their oh-so familiar table and, as they had done for so long now, they ate in silence.

Lunch over, Kayley tried to track Jim down and observe him in the hallways whenever time allowed. She was more or less disappointed to find that he was rather...boring. He kept to himself and never spoke with anyone. All he did was walk from classroom to classroom, and as he waited for a class, he'd lean against one of the corridor walls and sulk, staring down at his clunky black, red striped boots. This is how she found him as the school day inched to a close. He seemed rather lonely. "Silly boy. You wouldn't be so lonely if you'd only talk to somebody," she whispered as, ducking behind a group of girls, she studied him. _"Like me,"_ she couldn't help but add.

One of the girls asked, "Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yeah," an all-too-familiar voice squeaked. The fair-haired girl, who had just spoken, glanced down and exclaimed, "Kayley?"

Jim's head jerked up and his eyes spotted Kayley.

Kayley cringed. _"Darn. Cover blown. Stupid mouth,"_ she mentally scolded herself.

Monique bent over, offering a hand. Kayley allowed the girl to help her up. "Hi Monique. How are you?" Kayley said lifelessly.

"What were you doing down there?"

Kayley could see out of her peripheral vision that Jim was watching—and by the expression on his face, was wondering the same thing.

Kayley laughed nervously, buying time. Suddenly she was full of vitality. "I, uh, was running over to say hi and tripped. Clumsy me," Kayley laughed, playfully slapping her forehead.

Monique arched an eyebrow, as did Jim, who was now beginning to grimace. Kayley smiled sheepishly, hoping that would help sell her story. "Yeah, gah, it was—is—so embarrassing."

"_Oh_, well that makes sense." Monique smiled in acceptance and nodded.

Kayley took a sidelong glance at Jim. Monique and her cronies may have bought her story, but Jim was one not easily fooled. He was glaring at her now.

"Kayley, this is Viola, and this is Violet," Monique said, motioning to the two girls with her. "They're sisters. And my two best friends."

"Hullo," Kayley said politely. The two girls critically eyed Kayley, remembering she was the girl who had pushed through them on Monday. One of them offered a faint wave and a pop of her gum. The other nodded slightly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Well, talk with you girls later, I suppose," Kayley said, backing away. Turning toward the exit she breathed, "Saved by the bell."

Having already collected her books, Kayley hastened for the exit, eager to keep a close, yet safe distance from Jim. Stepping outside, she made for the sidewalk, looking both ways down the street for the boy with the skateboard. Jim wasn't to the right, and he wasn't to the left. That couldn't be; he couldn't have gone far in that short amount of time. Had he not yet exited the school? No, not possible. She had seen him head for the door. Recalling that he had gone left before, she hastened in that direction, hoping her guess would be rewarding.

Preoccupied in her sleuthing, she didn't see someone lurking in the shadows of the trees. As she passed, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Kayley let out a little shriek and recoiled. Seeing a familiar, gloomy face, she relaxed a bit. "What were you doing?" she asked harshly. "Were you never taught not to jump out at people? You almost gave me a heart attack; thank goodness you didn't."

He smirked wickedly. "Well we all make mistakes."

Kayley scowled. "What do you want?" she demanded defensively and a bit more indignantly than she would have pleased.

Jim motioned for her to join him under cover of the trees. She relented and stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Why are you spying on me?"

She was taken aback. "I'm...I'm not!" she cried.

"Then what were you doing hiding behind Monique?"

"I... I wasn't _hiding_, I was..." She saw by Jim's grim expression that he knew better. Defeated, she finished, "sleuthing."

Jim crossed his arms, his 6'2'' frame towering above her. "It looks more like spying if you ask me."

Kayley sighed in exasperation. "'Spying' sounds so criminal."

Jim smirked. So she was spying on him. And she had to admit it. He bet that punctured a hole in her pride. But it still didn't justify her actions. "Why were you?"

"None of your business?" she offered, flashing her own sideways smile.

"Kayley..." he growled. Kayley got the point. She sighed dramatically and tightened her ponytail. Jim watched her fiddle with her hair. Girls could be such... Yet, he found it rather amusing. Here she was, being grilled, and yet she was keeping her cool and making him wait by fixing her hair. He had to give her a point there. She knew how to handle a situation.

Finally she was done with her pony. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you—"

"Never mind," Jim replied, turning toward the street.

"What?" Kayley asked, incredulous.

Jim threw his skateboard to the ground and jumped upon it, skating off. He was furious with himself. One moment he wanted her to confess, and in an instant he didn't want her to do so. It was like whiplash. _"Why didn't you make her tell you?"_ But he knew the answer: He wanted to keep an eye on her now and see if she was up to anymore crazy antics. And...he rather enjoyed the attention.

Kayley, perplexed, watch him skate off into the distance. As he disappeared around a corner, a small smile crept across her lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Kayley's Nightmare

_Woo, three cheers for cliffhangers! :D_

_**Very Important! **Again, I warn that once this story reaches Chapter Thirteen, it will begin to boarder on the 16+ age rating for relations._

_**Important, Please Read!** Oh, and by the way, Chapter Twelve is quite long, so it will probably take me two weekends to update the story (I'm sorry). I suggest checking during the weekends to see if I have updated. In addition, this means you get left with a cliffhanger, mwuhahahahaaaa! *smirks wickedly*_

_Oh! It would be totally awesome if you would give me your interpretation of the nightmare in a review. I would immensely enjoy reading your thoughts. :D _

_Enjoy~ ;) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Kayley's Nightmare**

Kayley trudged down the street outside her apartment building. It was approaching dusk, and thunderclouds loomed overhead. A chill was in the air, and Kayley was in a hurry to get home. Scurrying down the trash-littered, potholed street, she found that the road was blocked off, henceforth barring her from the front apartment entrance. What should she do now? Kayley worked over the options in her head. She'd have to take a detour through the dark alleyway between her apartment building and the one next to it and enter through her apartment building's back door. Reaching into her coat pocket and fingering her pass key, Kayley cautiously began down the alley. The ground was wet beneath her feet, and thunder roared in the distance. The farther she walked through the alley, the darker it got...and the more urgent her steps became. The alley seemed endless. She kept walking and walking...and yet was never reaching the end. She knew she should have reached the back by now. "What is this?"

Thunder clapped behind her and she hastened to running. Approaching a dumpster, she heard a muffled sound nearby. Kayley momentarily froze. Her run became a sprint. The muffling grew louder. Kayley ran for her life. She could hear her pursuer. He was getting closer by the second. She knew she about to be overpowered. Suddenly she was grabbed and jerked to her right. She tried to scream but she had no voice. She resorted to pounding, kicking, and clawing, struggling against her captor. She managed to kick him in the right shin and he released his grip. "Who are you?" she chocked out, her voice having returned.

Instead of answering or trying once again to overpower her, he wheeled abruptly and bolted.

Kayley stared after the dark silhouette running away in a swift escape. She was strangely no longer frightened, but instead somewhat intrigued with the mystique of it all. It appealed to her. It was something she could not describe. She watched him with curious eyes. "Wait!" she called. She proceeded to chase her mysterious captor. "Wait!" she called again, this time a bit more frantically. He was too fast. "Please don't leave!"

Mystery Man hesitated and slowly turned his blurry face toward Kayley.

Kayley halted, studying him.

In an instant he was gone, galloping through the haze of foggy darkness. But not before Kayley caught sight of a shining earring and a familiar crooked smile. And then the darkness swallowed her.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Kayley screamed, jolting upright. Sweat was dripping from her face and her hair was plastered to her head. She panted, bowing her face into her hands. Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour. She took a few deep, shuddering breaths and wiped her face. Then she groaned and fell back against her pillow.

It had to mean something. The nightmare was just too real. And the face...

Kayley suddenly raised back into an upright sitting position, her eyes wide. Her expression was of sheer fear. She shook her head, cupping her face in her hands as she began to cry.

The face belonged to none other than Jim.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Special Thanks:**__ Many thanks to __**Rosalie**__. I loved your reviews, they made me smile (and I got the inside joke =P). I know you'll love this chapter. You'll recognize a certain someone in here by the end of the third paragraph, I'm sure (lol). __**Wolfess**__, thank you sincerely; I appreciate it so much more than you know. ;) And omigosh, no, I did not hit writer's block, lol! I'm sorry! It's just a long chapter. Future chapters will be this way too, and henceforth they will take a while to post. __**Emilie**__, I cannot thank you enough. That was very meaningful, beautiful, and made my day. :) Thank you for reading! Oh, and I'm glad I'm filling your head with questions (lol). __**Cimee**__, thank you! I must say that your second interpretation of Kayley's nightmare is pretty much spot on. I really enjoyed reading your ideas, and I appreciate that you gave me some of your thoughts. :D __**elemental13**__, your interpretation was spot on, and I admit I was a bit astounded someone nailed it so perfectly. I thank you for your beautiful review of Chapter 10 and your interpretation of Chapter Eleven. The reviews were fun to read, as always. And many special thanks to my mom for reading my chapters for errors! :D_

_**Nightmare Interpretation:**__ Nightmares can be interpreted in a number of ways. Henceforth, I am not ruling anything out. After all, Kayley herself does not yet know the meaning behind her dream. However, I will reveal the general purpose for the nightmare. Like __**Cimee**__ said, Kayley is struggling to understand Jim but feels that when she is on the verge of discovering something, he evades her and she is left in the dark. __**elemental13**__ completely nailed my intention for the nightmare. It is to show that for some reason(s) unbeknownst to her, Kayley is afraid of getting close to Jim, and thus he was her attacker. She's also so intrigued with him that she can't help but want to get to know him, hence her chasing him down after the attack. These two conflicting feelings have forced Kayley into an inner conflict with herself, and henceforth we arrive at the conclusion of why she had her nightmare. In addition, Kayley is beginning to explore her deeper feelings she has previously left unexplored. Thus, it is a frightening time, for she does not understand what is happening. For example, why is she becoming so interested with Jim's life? Why does she care? (Of course we all know, bahahaa.) Yet, even despite the things I have said, I am not ruling anything out, and you shouldn't either. It just may be that there is more to Kayley's dream than anyone knows. :) _

_**Very Important! Please read:**__ The next chapter, Chapter Thirteen, will boarder on the 16+ age rating for relations. I caution impressionable viewers. I may be making too big a deal out of this, but I just want to cover my bases. :)_

_Yes, I realize that I spelled "Fervour" in the British dialect. That was done purposely, as you'll soon come to see. In addition, I had the hardest time with this chapter! I've never written such long descriptions like this before, so I hope it's okay. __**Fun Fact:**__ The Corrs (an Irish music group) sang Kayley's songs in _Quest for Camelot_. You'll find them mentioned in this chapter. =) _

_I apologize for my ridiculously long chapter introduction. I thank you for reading and tolerating my need to write page-long intros. Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Part One: Unforeseen Fervour**

Kayley could hardly get ready for school that morning. She was sleep deprived, for her nightmare had kept her awake the remainder of the night. She had run her nightmare over and over again in her mind, pondering its meaning. She could find none and didn't know what to make of it. She was frustrated, and she was tired. And most of all, it frightened her.

Kayley slowly climbed the steps of the high school and pushed open the door. She tiredly approached her locker and crammed her lunch and a book inside. She proceeded to close her locker and then she started to walk off. She had this nagging feeling, as if she was forgetting something, something important. _"Hmm, I wish I knew what it was...let's see, I put my things in the locker, then...oh, right!"_ Luckily, she remembered before she had gotten too far and she quickly returned to secure Locker D23.

In her English class, the poor girl was so tired that she had to prop up her head with her hand. She stared straight ahead, unfocused on the topic being discussed. She didn't even really hear what the professor was saying. He sounded like a never ending torrent of words. Yet through her hazy fog she did happen to notice that displayed on the blackboard was an ancient poem that read: "'The most persistent hate is that which doth degenerate from love.' -Walter Map, _De Nugis Curialum_." Kayley smiled to herself and read it repeatedly, engraving the beautiful poem in her memory. But it didn't dawn on her that today was the study of romanticism in American literature. It was a shame, for romanticism was one of her favorite literature topics.

A dreadfully long hour later, the shrill bell screeched and Kayley was forced to wake from her drowsy reverie. She heaved on her backpack, not exactly anxiously awaiting what the rest of the day had in store.

**O~o~O**

Kayley stumbled out of her French class and made for her locker. She grabbed her lunch sack and spiritlessly shuffled toward her table. Jim was already there, gobbling down some strange sandwich concoction. She would have eyed it suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the sight of it...if she had seen it. Instead, Kayley plunked down beside him. And stared at the table. Jim saw her exhausted expression and wondered what brought about such a change. Kayley, on the other hand, didn't even notice Jim was there.

Kayley listlessly unwrapped the paper around her sandwich and took a bite. Her eyes suddenly widened and she coughed down her bite of tuna. She then stood, leaving the table with her sandwich in hand, and deposited her tuna sandwich in the garbage. In her inability to focus that morning, Kayley had completely forgotten to ask one of the cafeteria workers to stow her tuna sandwich in the refrigerator. By the time she bit into it, it had turned rotten. A little more awake than before, she returned to her seat and began munching on her fuji apple.

Jim eyed the girl curiously. He had to know what had happened. Seeing her like this was just too funny. "What was wrong with the sandwich?" he asked.

Kayley paused mid-bite. Jim had spoken, and this time, more than just a vague "I dunno." For reasons unbeknownst to her, she blushed and looked away. "I, um…I forgot to put my tuna in the icebox," she faltered.

Jim screwed up his face. "Ewww…"

Still looking the other way, she put her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I…I know, right?" she laughed. Her laughter dying, she asked meekly, "Could you open my rootbeer, please?" She held the can out before him. Jim took it, snapped the tab, and then nudged her in the shoulder with the can, signaling he had opened it. She turned ever so slightly and snatched her can, offering a quick nod in return. He nodded back and offered the slightest of smiles. Feeling awkward, she completely turned her back to him. And huddled up, she ate the rest of her lunch staring at the corner of the wall.

**O~o~O**

The day dragged on. At the end of the day, as Kayley was leaving the school, head down, she accidentally bumped into the back of somebody. "Ooops!" she chirped, looking up. "I'm sor…" The student turned. Much to her dismay, it was Jim, who wore a puzzled expression on his face. She stared up with an equally surprised look in her eyes. ". . . ry," Kayley trailed off, her gaze lingering half a second too long. Swiftly averting her eyes, she once again placed her hair behind her ear and scuttled off in humiliation.

In the solitude of her room, Kayley could have shaken herself. Flopping down on her bed she asked in despair, "What is wrong with you, Kayley?" before drifting off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

As Jim pushed himself toward Sarah's Café, he couldn't help but think over Kayley's strange behavior she had demonstrated that day. He hadn't seen her snooping around as she had the day before, which meant she had taken their little confrontation seriously. That was a positive. But something still wasn't right. She was usually brimming with self-confidence and pride. Now she was unsure of herself. And exhausted. And unfocused. And just about everything else she's not. In fact, she almost seemed…shy. Delicate. Fragile. It couldn't be explained. Something had happened to Kayley, that was agiven. He wondered what Friday would bring.

* * *

Saturday passed, Kayley being rather standoffish that day. Truth behold, she was trying to thoroughly, critically analyze herself and see what was causing her odd changes in behavior. Yet she was left just as clueless as before.

Sunday morning, Kayley picked up a book and desperately attempted to comprehend what she was reading. She again skimmed through a page of a biography on Eleanor of Aquitaine. "Oh yes, her son Young Henry was married to Princess Marguerite of France, daughter of King Louis VII, Eleanor's ex-husband. How terribly awkward!" Kayley then began the next page but found her mind uncomfortably flashing back to her nightmare. It still troubled her, and each day it bothered her more, albeit in a much different way than it had to begin with. Her initial, former fear was of the terrifying dream itself. Now she feared not so much the dream but the reason behind it, for she was now certain that it did, in fact, mean something.

She shook her head defiantly. She was not about to let her fears get the best of her. "Focus, Kayley. You can do this." Kayley began the page once more, reading of how Queen Eleanor, after having borne yet another child to her dearest King Henry, whom she was utterly in love with, was growing to resent his domineering attitude and betrayals. "Poor woman. She was swept away with meaningless ideals and dreams. I don't think she or King Henry really understood true love."

She began to read on, but again her mind relentlessly flashed to her dream, Jim's blurry face appearing before her. She sighed angrily. "What does it mean?" she cried in exasperation. She pouted and, tossing her book aside, decided to focus on the meaning of her dream. It involved Jim, but why? He was after her, a strange and mysterious assailant. Did that mean she was letting him get the best of her? Then there was the issue of chasing him down as he tried to escape. Perhaps that meant she was intrigued by the mystique, she realized. Or…him? She smiled at the absurd thought. Then her eyes grew wide. "No," she mouthed in shock.

And then she knew. "Well what do you know," she whispered, leaning back against the frame of her bed, biting her bottom lip and breaking into a shy smile.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Part Two: Stupid Cupid**

Kayley fixed her hair into an attractive ponytail and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pursed her lips, knowing something was off, but not yet knowing what exactly that something was. Then a light bulb went off in Kayley's head. _"Aha!"_ she thought in triumph. She began rummaging through her drawer for an eye utensil.

"Kayley, what's taking so long?" her mother called impatiently. "We need to leave!"

"Coming Mum," Kayley called back, applying the last of her mascara.

Rushing out of her room, Kayley heaved on her backpack. "Ready!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Julianna jingled the keys in her hand before looking over. "All right, then, let's…" Julianna studied her daughter with inquisitive eyes.

"What?" Kayley asked, catching the glance.

"Are you wearing mascara?"

Kayley shrugged. "Yeah."

"You never…" Julianna trailed off, realizing what was done was done and that Kayley wouldn't give her a reasonable answer no matter how hard she pressed; Kayley was already being vague enough as it was. "Let's depart on our departure, shall we?"

**O~o~O**

Kayley jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs of the high school. Upon entering, she espied Jim at the lockers. Slowing her pace, Kayley casually approached hers and fiddled with her locker.

Jim was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of flowers. He sniffed the air, trying to find the source of the pleasant scent. He turned to Kayley, who was busy manipulating a textbook into her locker. He arched an eyebrow. He hadn't smelled anything until she had come over. Conspicuously leaning closer toward Kayley, the scent became stronger. Kayley was wearing flowery perfume? Interesting. But not strange. Jim shrugged it off and went back to focusing on his locker combination.

As Jim concentrated on that, Kayley succeeded in fitting her things into her locker and began to spin her combination as well. They finished at the same time, Kayley immediately making a beeline for the English classroom, shooting a small glance at Jim over her shoulder in the process.

Jim stood there a moment, a dumfounded expression on his face. What was that girl doing? He pondered the meaning of her glance as he followed.

After class had finished, they each went their own way, and, as always, met once more at lunch. A bit self-conscious, Kayley refused to look over at Jim. Jim sat at the table, unbothered. Kayley soon broke his peace of mind, however. As he snapped her tab, she offered her sweetest smile. And that's when Jim noticed. Mascara? Gee, Kayley sure was stepping out of her element that day: Perfume _and_ mascara. He quickly turned back to his lunch, trying to forget her eyes.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Jim sat atop his roof, tossing pebbles into the murky stream below. Using the chimney for support, he stared out thoughtfully at the apartments.

Something was nagging at him, making him feel a sudden sense of happiness—and fear. But he had no idea what it was making him feel that way; he just felt the way he did, and that's all he knew.

Normally Mrs. Hawkins would have been at the restaurant, but Julianna was doing so well handling the customers that Sarah was allowed to spend the first half of the day doing things around the house, a rare luxury. But it was approaching evening and she knew Julianna would not be able to handle the evening crowd by herself.

Sarah exited the house and heard the plunking of something being thrown into water. She looked at the stream and saw a pebble being sent on its way to the murky depths. Her gaze flew upward. "Jim," she called up to him.

"What?" he grunted.

"I'm going now."

"'Kay," he answered, barely looking over the edge of the roof at his mother. He tossed another pebble into the stream.

Mrs. Hawkins crossed her arms and shot her boy a critical look. "You know, if you're so bored, Jim, why don't you hang out with some of your friends?"

Jim snorted. "What friends?"

Sarah pursed her lips. "You know, your buddies at the skate park."

Jim's eyes roved to the pebbles in his hands. "They're not my buddies."

Mrs. Hawkins placed her hands on her hips. "You know, Jim, you should go give Julianna's daughter, Kayley, a visit. I hear she's been awfully lonely."

"Mom," he warned guardedly, an edge in his voice.

"It's just an idea. Show her the city. Give her the proper welcome to this country. Or…you can just sit there and mope as you're doing now."

"Mom, I'm _not_ going to see Kayley," he said firmly.

Sarah threw her hands in the air. "Fine, have it your way." She shook her head and hopped into her compact car and drove away.

Watching the car puttering down the road, Jim thought about his mother's suggestion. "A day with Kayley? No thank you." As he continued to watch the little car disappear into the distance, he smiled in spite of himself. He could just imagine. Kayley would be all standoffish and he'd be all mopey. He'd show her the skate park and she'd cringe in disgust. Then he frowned. That was the problem. Kayley wouldn't like anything he liked. She wouldn't—couldn't understand him. She was too different, too…gentle, innocent.

He gazed up at the sky, recalling his latest encounters with Kayley. She had seemed so shy and bashful. She had a natural beauty about her. _"And not just within…"_

Jim sat bolt upright. "What the…?" Jim's face twitched. What did he just think? He didn't just acknowledge her beauty had he? He hadn't…he had. And he couldn't deny it, much to his great disliking. He tried to convince himself it was just natural for him to notice that; all guys do. It didn't mean he liked her or anything. Did it? _"Are you crazy!"_ The more he thought about it, the more he believed he was. He pulled at his hair. He had to stop this madness. _"Okay, let's think of all her annoying points. She's moody. Too talkative. Clumsy. A stalker," _he ticked off in his brain._ "Anything else?"_ He tried to come up with another reason, but instead he kept seeing Kayley's smile she had exhibited when he had landed atop Zach in their scuffle. There was something more to that smile than he had at first realized. It was one more of less of adoration, not of thanks. And then there was the smile she had offered at lunch that day, the scent of her hair, and her gorgeous eyes…

He felt heat in his face, an obvious sign he was blushing. He scrunched up his face. "Oh…hell!" he yelled, flinging his handful of pebbles into the stream below.

* * *

By Tuesday, Kayley was much more controlled and self-possessed, albeit displaying that new shyness about her. She was constantly averting her eyes and seemed very self-conscious in everything she did.

Jim avoided looking at her whenever possible, as she did likewise with him, resulting in an awkward situation at the lunch table. He opened her can and slid it to her. She was so twisted in her seat, staring the other way, that she did not notice. After several moments of nothing, Jim decided she needed to be alerted. "Hey, uh, soda…" Kayley jumped and spun around in her seat.

"Huh?" She looked down at the table. She broke into nervous laughter. "Haha! Uhhh…" she laughed as she picked up the can before quickly twisting back around toward the wall.

Jim's face was filled with perplexion at her strange behavior. _"Okay…that was weird."_ Then he smiled in satisfaction as an idea occurred to him. _"Another thing to add to the list of weird Kayleyness!"_

That night, a restless Kayley tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She was well aware of her growing feelings toward Jim. The problem was she didn't _want_ to accept them, despite the fact she seemingly was more and more with each passing day. _"He's just a silly boy, Kayley! He's not your type a'tall. He likes skateboarding and most likely punk/emo music. And he dresses so queerly. I'm much different. Heaven knows I don't think I'm better, not one bit, that's not the problem here. It's just…we come from two different worlds. You'll never understand each other. Henceforth, Kayley Evans, you shall move on with your life and get over this trifle!"_

To calm herself, Kayley began humming some of The Corrs' tunes. All too soon her tired mind drifted to The Corrs' "Breathless".

"Aargh!" Kayley wailed, pulling her comforter over her head.

**O~o~O**

Wednesday rolled around, and Kayley felt shyer than ever, and she exhibited it. She was blushing…in fact, there hardly was a moment that day when she wasn't. When she saw Jim at the locker, she practically turned beet red and she fumbled with her books, nearly dropping one.

"Whoa there," he said, reaching for it. Kayley caught it first and when she looked up, she flinched.

"Got it," she replied in embarrassment. In her haste to get away and be humiliated in privacy, she practically threw her book into the locker, and it began to slip out, resulting in her diving for it once again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She stuffed her book in and slammed her locker shut, then began fiddling with the combination. _"Mmmmmmm….!"_ she squeaked before scooting away in a rush.

Jim stared after her, a grin spreading across his face. Catching himself, he frowned, and slowly made for the English classroom. During the lunch period he sneaked several glances at Kayley. He was enjoying her company immensely. She was so quite, so shy. He thought she'd stare at the wall, but this time she did not. Instead, she kept her eyes glued to the table. She was forcing herself to remain calm, to accept her predicament, to come to terms with herself. Yet she was eager to finish her lunch, and more swiftly than ever before she was finished and excusing herself from his presence. Jim found himself wishing she would have stayed.

**O~o~O**

Thursday morning Kayley awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She had drawn a conclusion, and there was no denying it: She was completely and utterly infatuated with Jim. Now today she'd have to be there with a boy who didn't have the faintest of her feelings. "Heavens," she thought aloud, "the only feeling he's likely to have ever felt is the thrill brought about by riding a stupid skateboard. If he gets word, he'll just think me a silly girl." She stared at her wall for a moment, looking right through her Beatles poster. "There's only one thing to do. I'll have to keep my feelings to myself." Hiding her feelings would be difficult. She shuddered at the thought of sitting next to him day after day and never accomplishing anything more than having him open her soda cans.

Sighing heavily, Kayley dragged herself out of bed and prepared for the day much the same way has she had the day before. Despite her skepticism, she got ready with flair. "Better to try and fail than to never try at all."

Her mother called impatiently, as she had done the day prior, and Kayley emerged from her room humming to the tune of "Breathless".

"Ready Andrea?" Julianna asked, referring to the lead vocalist of The Corrs.

"Absolutely."

At the school…

Kayley strode toward her locker with dignity. She was cool and in control. Jim was all ready there, and when Kayley approached, he looked over from the corner of his eye. Kayley was absent-mindedly humming to herself. It sounded like "Paparazzi". Jim refocused his attention on his combination. _"Interesting twist. Quiet Girl likes Lady Gaga." _

It was Kayley's turn to quickly eye Jim, who was unusually absorbed with his locker's dial. She mentally sighed before walking away.

Lunch started out just as disappointing. Jim refused to look over at all, _as usual_. And Kayley was too shy to say anything to even try to capture his attention. Kayley wanted to smack herself on the forehead. _"He's not paying any attention to me! Failure!"_ she thought, distraught and dismayed.

Kayley slouched in her seat, then straightened. She was not going to be weak in this. Forcing herself to accept reality, she reached for her soda can. If this would be her only joy, so be it. She passed the can to Jim, who silently took it from her and snapped the tab. Kayley held her hand out, waiting. As he handed it back, their hands accidentally brushed against each other's. Kayley, shocked, let her hand linger. Electricity surged through them. Finally gathering her bearings, she tightened her grip on the can. As she began to pull her hand away, his fingers slowly slid off hers, and he retracted his arm.

Kayley turned away and slightly trembled. _"What…what was that? And…and…whoa…"_

Jim swallowed hard. He didn't mean to leave his fingers there! He didn't mean to bump her hand in the first place! But…there was something to that, he felt it. Yet the thing that scared him the most was that he actually liked it.

As Kayley left the table, hand still tingling, she glanced back over her shoulder, and Jim caught it. Blushing fuchsia, Kayley turned forward, grinning ear to ear.

The school day over, Kayley collected her things and began her way out. Leaning up against the wall was Jim. He was staring at his shoes. The hallway was so crowded that Kayley didn't see him. Jim caught sight of her in his peripheral vision, though, and watched her as she left the school. He wasn't certain of his feelings, but he was certain of one thing: Kayley Evans was the most beautiful, interesting girl he had ever met.

Friday morning, Kayley awoke feeling exhilarated. She loved feeling this way. She was becoming a woman possessed. Jim was the only thing on her mind. And, from the soda can incident the day before, she wondered if Jim could possibly feel the slightest bit of something for her. Maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong about Jim. For once she hoped she was.

Jim rolled toward the school, all the while recalling the events of the day before. Especially the thing with the passing of the soda can. Jim winced. Had he been too obvious by letting his hand touch hers for so long? Was Kayley on to him? If she was, how would she react? Would she accept? No, of course not. She was so…sophisticated compared to him, an adrenaline junkie who spent his days reveling in a skate park. He grimaced. He'd need to end his interest in her now, before it got out of hand. He was totally gonna have to play it cool from here on out. And by cool, he intended to be freezing, a real iceberg.

His plan was immediately put into action as he met Kayley at the lockers. She smiled ever so slightly, but he ignored it, jerking open his locker and cramming his things inside. Then he slammed it shut, quickly adjusted the dial, and hurried into the classroom.

In the hallway, Kayley eyed the English classroom with curious eyes. "What's eating him?" Then Kayley grinned. A challenge! She ran to catch up.

Jim plunked down at his desk. When Kayley entered and shot him a questioning glance, he glared at her. Now that she was not expecting. "Oh-_kay_…" she mouthed, taking her seat.

At lunch, Jim completely avoided any contact with Kayley whatsoever. When he opened her can, he slid it back to her over the tabletop. She had to put out her hand to keep it from flying over the edge of the table. She curved an eyebrow and eyed him stupidly. But he never looked over or spoke a single word.

Jim sure was being distant. Somehow, his continuous ignorance of her made Kayley try for his attention even harder and more so than before. Not getting anywhere with her can of fruit punch, which he almost sent plunging to its death, she smirked wickedly with Plan B. She pulled her long auburn ponytail over her right shoulder and began running her fingers through it, brushing it out. Then she tossed it back over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she studied his response. Nothing. _"Dang!"_ Irritated, she swung her eyes to the left and saw a few curious boys quickly averting their eyes. She scoffed. It worked, but not on her intended target.

As she thought through the problem, she did not notice Jim clinching his teeth. He saw what she had done. He had smelled her hair, the beautiful scent of it. He felt some sort of temptation…as if it was baiting him. Clinching his teeth was all he could do to keep from showing his vulnerability.

Kayley thought quickly, and then resorted to inconspicuously pushing her backpack off the back of her chair. It landed with a thud. "Ooops!" She shot a glance at Jim. He wasn't paying attention. She picked it up and placed it back on the chair. "Silly me," she said, flashing a smile. Still nothing. Jim was being so infuriating! Now she'd have to put into effect Plan C. "Jim," she said sweetly as she took her seat, "I just want to say thank you for opening my sodas for me…" He refused to look over. "Despite what we've gone through, when things were very awkward between us, you've still done this for me and…" She was talking sincerely now, her voice coming more softly. "I've never given you the proper thank-you. So thank you, Jim."

Jim was unsure of what he should do. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to respond either. He needed to break his feelings for Kayley, and he needed to do it now. His jaw twitched, and Kayley took that as a good sign. His ignorance of her was melting. She wanted to reach for his hand. She began to lean forward. "Jim…"

That's when Monique approached. "Hey Kayley! I was wondering if you wanted to finish lunch with me, Viola, and Violet. I think I finally talked them into liking you!"

Kayley was ready to scream. _"Impeccable timing! Unbelievable!"_ She bit on her lower lip and bowed her head. She was silent for a moment as she weighed her options. If she agreed, she wouldn't be near Jim. On the other hand, her plan was now shattered. And if she left, maybe he would miss her company. Hopefully. It was her last remaining move.

"Sure! I'd _love_ to join you," she answered, shooting Jim a you-missed-your-chance look, which to her great dismay he ignored.

"Great!"

Kayley gathered up her things and followed Monique.

Jim watched Kayley as she marched over to the other table. Setting down her things, she peered over her shoulder at Jim. He hoped he had averted his eyes quickly enough.

Apparently he had, for Kayley's face filled with the mixed expressions of failure and frustration.

Her absence allowed him time to think over what she had said before she was so rudely interrupted. She had thanked him. She was so sincere. It was as if all past incidents were forgiven in her book. And then she was about to say something else, but she was cut off. He wondered what it was.

School came to an end all too soon. Jim leaned against the wall, right foot planted firmly against it. He held his Algebra II book before him, pretending to skim the pages. From this position he stole discreet glances of Kayley. She had left him hanging, and he found his interest in her piqued more than ever. So much for being an iceberg.

As Kayley left the school, she made one more hopeful glance at Jim, who conveniently held his head low, face aimed down at the pages of his book. Bowing her head, she slowly walked off. Jim had succeeded in being an iceberg, one that could sink the Titanic a hundred times over.

As Jim watched Kayley depart, he smiled to himself. She was something special. And he couldn't help but regret how he had treated her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

_The upcoming chapters will be very lengthy, much longer than this one. Therefore, they will take a great while to post. I really appreciate all my readers, and I want you to know that. I've noticed that I have readers who do not have fanfiction accounts and henceforth they cannot put the story on update alert. Because of that, I am open to e-mail updates. Any of you may contact me and I will be sure to keep you updated as I work on the chapters. I will not leave you hanging! I'm also very talkative, so if you just want to talk, I'm open to that as well. If you decide to e-mail me, please put your__** reviewer**__** name** and "Update Alert" in the subject of the e-mail. For example, the subject would look like this: __**"Rosalie—Requested Update Alert on Chapter Thirteen"**__. I want to be sure of what I'm opening, haha. Anyway, my account is through __**Yahoo**__, and __**stefied7**__ is my address (the fanfiction uploader won't allow me to put my complete address in because the system sees it as a link, I guess).__ Au revoir! I hope to talk with you soon. =) _


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Stranded in the Rain

_**Special Thanks: **__**Emilie**__, thank you! Yes, I agree, it is so not Jim to fall quickly for someone. I try to keep the characters as close to their movie portrayals as possible. I always cherish your reviews, they are so meaningful and encouraging! :D __**Rosalie**__, haha, your review made me giggle. I know, I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Jim is being a moron. What's that poor girl going to do with him? *raises eyebrow and smirks* And you're welcome, sweeting. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, support, and always being such a wonderful friend. =) __**Cimee**__, that was probably one of the funniest reviews I've gotten. Yes, Jim is being so infuriating! Thanks for the review and the laugh. :D __**Wolfess**__, you are totally welcome! I appreciate your dedication! And awww, okay, I completely understand about the e-mailing thing, it's all good. Also…baaa, I know someone like that too. It's like, "Hello? Can I be any more obvious?" *shakes head at stupid, idiotic boys* And thank you, thank you! :D __**Amy-Kia**__, thank you for both subscriptions and for the favorite! =D __**Skye the Golden Dragon**__, thank you for the favorite! :-]_

_**Reason for Delay:**__ Gah, I would have had this posted last weekend, I had it typed and everything. Then suddenly my wonderful computer claimed it had a virus. It crashed my computer so badly that I had to get a new one. I couldn't even access the Internet. So yes, I had to retype this entire thing. Oh well, while doing so I made many major changes that should make it better. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Important! Please Read! This chapter boarders on the 16+ age rating.**__ Impressionable readers are warned._

_**Stranded: **_"To bring into or leave in a helpless position: _He was stranded in the middle of nowhere_; also, to be halted or struck by a difficult situation: _He stranded in the middle of his speech,_" _courtesy of an online dictionary/thesaurus. Both of these definitions apply to the title. _

_*face flushes in embarrassment; runs to my bed and jumps on it, covering my head with a pillow*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Stranded in the Rain **

Saturday was quite boring for Kayley, who longed to be outside, enjoying the wide expanse of rolling, green hills of her dear Salisbury. Instead, she was cooped up in her apartment, staring out at the drab, bleak city below. Thunderclouds loomed overhead, threatening an impending chance of rain.

Kayley sipped her tea with milk, and then gazed fondly at her family portrait proudly displayed above the fireplace. "I miss you, Father."

Meanwhile, Jim was enjoying himself at the skate park, performing advanced tricks, flips, and gaining huge amounts of air—all of which received some "oohs" and "awes" and a few envious glares. Yet, he wasn't experiencing the adrenaline rush to which he was so accustomed. It was as if there was an emptiness within him.

**O~o~O **

When Mrs. Evans returned home, she found Kayley huddled in a blanket on the loveseat, flipping through a picture album.

"What are you doing, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked as she removed her coat.

Kayley raised her head, revealing a red nose and tearstained face. "Going through some old pictures," she sniffed.

Mrs. Evans smiled sadly. "They're of your father, I assume."

"Why did he have to die?" Kayley wept, tears falling on pages of the open album.

Mrs. Evans sat next to her daughter, embracing her. "Love, he died for England, for us, for the innocent. He died doing his duty, protecting those he loved."

"It's not fair!" Kayley indignantly wailed into her mother's shoulder.

"Kayley, dearest, your father would not want to see his 'sweet sunshine' corrupted with such sadness. It would hurt him to know how much pain he has caused you. He would also see it as if you are not proud of him fighting and dying for us, for you," Mrs. Evans gently lectured, stroking her daughter's head. She wiped away the tears rolling down Kayley's face.

"Why don't you go out and do something fun?" Julianna suggested in an effort to get her daughter's mind on a more cheery topic.

"Like what, Mother?" Kayley asked, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her long sleeved, gray shirt.

"You could go see Monique and do something together. You two like to talk and seem to never run out of things to say."

Kayley snorted, offering a faint smile. She straightened. "Mum, I am an absolute mess," she claimed good-humoredly, jokingly rolling her eyes and making a face. "Why don't you instead tell me about your day?" Suddenly Kayley's mind flew to thoughts of Jim. "Was Jim there?" she asked as casually as possible.

"My day was fine, albeit nothing much to tell. Jim was not there, though I do believe he has an afternoon shift tomorrow. In fact, I think he has a Sunday shift every other Sunday," Julianna prattled on. She thought for a moment. "I think he comes in tomorrow…" she said, unintentionally voicing her thoughts.

Kayley's face brightened. Perhaps tomorrow she should stop on by. Heaven knew how lonely she could get being alone in the apartment. "Tell me," she said brightly, curling her legs under her, "what's it like working with Jim? Sometimes he can be such a pain that I wonder how he manages to keep a job."

Julianna considered the question before carefully answering, "He's strictly professional, mostly keeping to himself, working in the kitchen as dishwasher."

"_So much for that. He'll be washing dishes,"_ Kayley thought in disappointment and a bit of frustration.

There was a glint in her daughter's eyes, and Mrs. Evans read it as frustration. Trying to ease Kayley's tension, Julianna offered, "You know, Kayley, Jim's father was also recruited to fight in the war."

Kayley sat bolt upright, perking with interest. "Really?"

Julianna nodded. "Yes, seven years ago. But Jim and Sarah never get any word from him. Sometimes they wonder if he still exists."

Kayley slumped, her face full of sympathy and sorrow. "Oh, that poor boy. And Mrs. Hawkins…"

Standing, Julianna patted her daughter's head. "You have more in common than you thought. Now, don't breathe a word of this to Jim or anybody else for the matter. Sarah told me this in confidence, and now that you know, I will now hold my tongue, and I expect you to do the same."

Mrs. Evans began preparing dinner in their kitchenette, and Kayley remained on the sofa, mourning for Mrs. Hawkins and Jim. She said a silent prayer for them and Mr. Hawkins. She finished her prayer and began to pick up the album, about to put it away. Then her eyes lit and she dropped the album in her lap as she thought excitedly, _"Well that explains everything!"_

**O~o~O~o~O **

On Sunday, Kayley spent the morning getting ready for her little "drop in" at Sarah's Café. Smiling and humming, she began outlining her eyes with black eyeliner. Finishing one eye, she gasped. _"Mistake! I look like a raccoon!"_ Kayley washed off her eyelids and tried again, this time not using the eyeliner. She put on her mascara and tastefully added the slightest touch of silvery blue eye shadow. After applying the last of it, she took a couple steps back and studied herself in the mirror.

Donning her short, tan jodhpur boots, navy blue skinny jeans, a bright fuchsia and purple plaid shirt with navy diffused throughout, and her denim jacket, Kayley's fashion style was cool, fun, and flirty. She had decided against fashioning her hair in a ponytail and instead left her hair, just the slightest bit wavy, loose. It framed her face nicely, and her eyes popped. If looks could kill, Kayley would be one of the world's top assassins.

Smiling in satisfaction, Kayley snatched up her handbag and skipped out the door, locking it behind her.

Kayley arrived at the restaurant around twelve-thirty. As she pushed through the door, thunder sounded in the distance. The sky had been darkly overcast for the past few days, and this day was the first of those to receive thunder.

The girl strode up to the hostess desk and rang the bell. Promptly, Mrs. Sarah Hawkins emerged from the kitchen, her hair a bit frazzled as always, and her smile warm and friendly. "Hello Kayley!" She tilted her head. "Your mother didn't tell me you were coming today."

Kayley raised her right hand. "She didn't know; on a whim I decided to pop in and see how everyone is doing."

"I'm glad you did!" Mrs. Hawkins exclaimed, though she was really thinking, _"That girl sure got dressed up for just 'popping in on a whim.'" _Sarah brushed back some of her unruly hair that was peeking out from under her New England style bonnet. "What can I do for you?"

Kayley self-consciously began ringing her hands. "Well, may I please just hang around here for awhile? It can get _dreadfully_ boring sitting around by myself with nothing to do at home."

"Hunny, you don't even have to ask," Mrs. Hawkins replied, smiling warmly, motioning for Kayley to follow her into the bar area. As Kayley followed, Sarah laughed to herself, "The accent—so cute!" They soon approached the bar. Sarah gestured to a stool. "You can sit here, watch some TV, whatever."

"Oh, but I don't wish to intrude!" she gasped in sincere honesty. "Please, at least let me do something to help repay for your kindness."

"_And let me be close to Jim,"_ she added in her head.

"No, no, go ahead and relax. Though you might someday come to regret that offer!" Mrs. Hawkins laughed before leaving for the kitchen.

Kayley leaned up against the counter, extending her left leg behind her, knee slightly bent, and arms folded in front of her upon the counter; she began watching the football game on the television suspended over a corner of the bar.

"Kayley!" Mrs. Evans cried in pleasant surprise, stepping out of the kitchen.

Kayley's head whipped to the left. "Hi, Mum."

"I didn't believe Sarah at first but she insisted you were here." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her daughter.

Kayley shrugged. "I grew bored and decided to just swing by and say hi."

Julianna studied her daughter critically. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Mhmm!" Kayley smiled and then looked back at the miniature television.

Mrs. Evans gazed at the screen and watched for a few moments. An oblong ball was kicked over a horizontal yellow pole, and then two men in matching uniforms chest-bumped each other in celebration. "American football is so strange!" Julianna said, slowly shaking her head.

"Well, maybe that's because American football is derived from rugby," Kayley informed. "Soccer is the equivalent of European football, or as they say in Spanish, f_ú_tbol." Kayley grinned, then returned to leaning against the counter and watched the game with interest. "It's actually quite interesting once you understand the downs, yards, carries, rushes, and whatnot."

Julianna's eyes reflected her shock. "How do you know so much, Kayley?"

"Well…I tend to have a good memory and sense of observation." Kayley grinned coyly. "And, well, for some reason we received a free issue of _Football Fever_ in the mail. I was bored and skimmed through it."

Mrs. Evans shook her head, laughing. "That's my girl."

"I learned from the best." Kayley smiled lovingly before returning her attention to the game. Mrs. Evans gazed up at the miniature television as well, trying to discover what her daughter found so intriguing in this sport called American football.

Their attention distracted, they didn't notice the kitchen door swing open. Jim exited, carrying a handful of bread plates. As he began to pass the bar, he caught sight of something. Spinning, he stared wide-eyed at the girl leaning against the bar—Kayley Evans. She was absolutely stunning, gorgeous. "Wow," he mouthed, the plates slipping from his hands.

Hearing the shattering of plates, Kayley and Mrs. Evans wheeled toward the sound. And the sight which met her made Kayley smile. Jim, hair slicked back and wearing a white suit and black Dockers for dressing code, stood gaping—no, _gawking_ at Kayley.

"Jim?" Mrs. Hawkins called, pushing open the swinging kitchen door. Jim quickly dropped his eyes and fell to his knees, picking up the larger shards of shattered plate. Sarah gasped in horror. "I'll go get the broom and dustpan," she said in a tight tone.

As Jim picked up a few more pieces, he discreetly glanced up at Kayley, his eyes roving over her, drinking her in. When Kayley made a curious glance in his direction, he quickly averted his eyes. He dumped the large shards into a trash bin given to him by Mrs. Evans, and then he was handed the broom and dustpan. As Jim began to sweep, Mrs. Evans rolled a vacuum cleaner out of the supply closet. She left it near Jim, then looked at Kayley and pointed to the machine.

"What?" Kayley mouthed.

Behind Jim, Mrs. Evans gestured once more to the vacuum. Kayley walked over. "Help him. You have nothing else to do anyway," Julianna whispered.

"Oh all right!" Kayley quietly hissed back in feigned annoyance. Kayley clutched the handle and flipped up the button on the machine, powering it. Then she stepped on the foot pedal to lower the handle, making the machine easier to push around, and began maneuvering the machine around Jim.

As she did that, Jim filled the dustpan with debris. He carefully lifted the dustpan, about to carry the contents to the bin, when Kayley acted on a whim and pulled the hose from the machine. She jumped up behind Jim and pressed it to his back. Feeling the suction, he pivoted, and Kayley proceeded to suck up the shards from the pan. Kayley laughed and then returned to vacuuming the floor, and Jim smiled as he replaced the broom and dustpan in the supply closet. Having returned, he lugged the garbage can back into the kitchen as Kayley sucked up the few remaining broken bits of plate.

Jim quickly exited the kitchen, his mother hot on his heels. Sarah studied the floor as Kayley powered down the machine. Kayley smiled at Sarah and leaned against the vacuum. Mrs. Hawkins bestowed upon them a look of approval. "Well, you two certainly cleaned that up quickly. You two work well together."

Kayley blushed just a tad and looked at the floor before stealing a shy sideways glance at Jim.

"Now, Table 27 still needs plates. _I'll_ take them, but I expect you to be more careful in the future, Jim." With that, Sarah bustled into the kitchen and emerged with a handful of plates which she delivered to Table 27.

Kayley and Jim watched the speedy Sarah for a few moments before returning their attention to the vacuum cleaner. Kayley kneeled down and began wrapping the power cord around the notches of the machine to hold the cord in place. Finishing, she stood up, placing hair behind her right ear. "Thank you," Jim said quietly before wheeling the machine back to the supply closet. Kayley grinned. He had thanked her. That was new. She finally forced herself to look away and repositioned herself at the bar counter, trying to once again focus on the football game.

At that moment, Sarah and Julianna hustled out of the kitchen. "Honestly, Sarah, I don't mind going to get the supplies."

Kayley glanced over, straining to hear.

"It's my fault anyway. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how low we were on them! I would have written them on the list if I had realized. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me," Julianna fervently apologized.

"But it's not your job! Besides, I need you here. You've brought me so much business; people love your cooking."

"Well," Julianna answered, firmly planting her hands on her hips, "you can't leave either, so who's going to go to the market?"

Sarah, desperate, searched the room, her eyes landing on Kayley, who was curiously watching the two women. Sarah's eyes lit. "Kayley," she called sweetly, waving Kayley over, "I need to ask something of you."

As Kayley sauntered over to the two women, Jim emerged from the supply closet and began on his way toward the kitchen.

"Kayley, remember that offer you made earlier?"

"Of course!" Kayley replied, beaming.

"How would you like to be my gofer today? I need some things from the store that I didn't realize I was low on."

Kayley considered the task for a moment. "I would love to," she replied, "but I'm afraid the sky is on the verge of a thunderstorm. I'd walk, but I shan't think it a good idea right now, and I don't have a mode of transportation."

In distress, Sarah looked around and espied Jim, who was pushing into the kitchen. A light bulb went off in her head. "Well Jim could drive and you could go together." Jim froze into a stone column. "You two work efficiently, as you demonstrated a few moments ago. And it gives you something to do," Sarah enthused.

Sure, Kayley had planned on being around Jim that day, but not that close and for that long. Talk about awkward. "Uh…" What should she say? What _could_ she say? Mrs. Hawkins had been so kind that Kayley felt there was no delicate way of declining. She had a dilemma on her hands. She desperately looked at Jim, for once hoping that he would protest.

She was not disappointed, for he seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Gathering his wits about him, Jim scurried into the kitchen. Sarah was too quick and grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him out of his hiding place. "It will only take half an hour or so. Jim, go get changed, I can't have you sullying your uniform," she instructed, pushing him in the direction of the cubbies.

Kayley glanced nervously at Jim, who was visibly scowling. Jim snatched his clothes from the cubby and grudgingly headed for the supply closet, where he would change. Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, Jim wasn't supposed to be caught and bossed around! He wasn't supposed to give in!

After Jim and Sarah and momentarily departed their company, Mrs. Evans stared expressionless at her daughter, who in turn whispered fiercely, "Honestly? It didn't occur to you to save your one and only daughter?"

"What was I to do?"

That was true. Julianna had already offered to get the things herself. What else could she have done? Practically nothing. Kayley massaged her forehead in exasperation. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll just suck it up and handle it like a man—uh, woman." Kayley smacked her forehead in frustration. "Can _nothing_ go right?"

In a few moments Jim emerged, wearing his clunky boots, baggy cargo pants with a belt that was far too big, black t-shirt, and heavy jacket. His hair was back to normal, though it was rather stiff. In his hands was his folded uniform. Frowning, he nudged open the kitchen door and grunted, "Ready."

Mrs. Hawkins pushed through the door. "Good. I'll go get the car keys." Sarah rummaged through her purse, finally removing a jingling, bulky keychain. She handed it to Jim. "Lay your clothes in the backseat, that way you'll have them if you return and work another shift or decide to go home after shopping."

"All right, Mom."

"Do you have your license?" she asked, warning present in her face and voice. Jim dug into a pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to satisfy his mother. "Good. Then I guess you're ready to go." She handed him a short list and some money. "Bye Jim, bye Kayley. Have fun!"

Was it just Kayley, or was Sarah wiggling her fingers at them? She hoped her eyes had deceived her.

Jim began to leave. With her eyes, Kayley made one last, desperate plea at Mrs. Evans, who only shrugged in response. _"I can't believe this is happening!"_ Kayley thought in horror. But there was no turning back now. Reluctantly, Kayley shuffled out of the restaurant behind Jim, letting the restaurant door slowly swing shut behind her.

Thunder boomed nearby as Jim loaded his suit into the back of the car. Then he swung open the driver's door and hopped in. Kayley continued to stand on the pavement, staring incredulously at the car. Jim leaned over the passenger seat and pushed open her door. "What are you waiting for? Get in," he said more gruffly than intended. Kayley slowly climbed in and fastened her seatbelt as he proceeded to put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

There was an awkward silence for a few long seconds and Kayley curiously studied his face. He seemed as nervous as she. Kayley racked her brain for something to say. Due to her excessive reading of biographies and historical novels, random facts of some of England's kings and queens popped into her head. "You know, Queen Elizabeth the First and Queen Mary the First—arch-enemies, half-sisters, and daughters of King Henry the Eighth—now rest in the same tomb," Kayley volunteered.

Jim snickered. "I wonder how they're getting along in there."

Kayley made a face. "It's ironic, but it doesn't call for such a morbid comment." She grinned in spite of herself.

He had responded. Encouraged, she continued on, "Another bitter rivalry between sisters was between Anne and Mary Boleyn. They were fighting over King Henry the Eighth, in fact. Anne eventually became Queen of England, only to later be beheaded for her infidelities." Kayley barely paused for breath before rapidly adding, "The same was done to her cousin, Catherine Howard, after she too married the vile beast." Kayley's face was lively, vivid. "It really wasn't fair, for how could Catherine have been unfaithful if all her dalliances occurred _before_ she knew she was to be his wife?"

Jim shrugged indifferently. Kayley unconsciously began waving her hands and her voice slightly raised. "It wasn't fair. Though I daresay she should have acted with more self-control. Now, if there's a queen who betrayed her husband, it's Eleanor of Aquitaine. She betrayed the King of France with the Duke of Normandy—who would later become her husband, King Henry the Second—several other men I believe, and possibly even with her own uncle, Raymond of Antioch!" Kayley's expression was of utter, stupefied disgust.

Jim scrunched up his face. "Eeeewwww…"

"My thoughts exactly. Another disgusting, horrendous act was carried out between King Henry of England, Eleanor's second husband, and a Welsh girl. Mind you, I said _girl_. A girl of fourteen, no less. Now, at that time it was common, the norm, for girls to marry that young. Henry, thirty-two, took the maiden of fourteen _without_ marrying her. And he was married to Eleanor!" Kayley's face reflected how appalled she was. "Sometimes I wonder if Eleanor or Henry committed the bigger wrong, but then I remind myself that they both sinned and a sin is a sin in the Lord's eyes," Kayley concluded, hands falling in her lap.

Jim was in total agreement. "That's crazy. It shouldn't be right to marry that young either."

Kayley pushed herself up, repositioning herself in her seat. "Actually, in the Scriptures, it reads that many young girls were wives. But I get your point. Take, for instance, Queen Eleanor's child Young Henry. He was but five when he married the daughter of Eleanor's former husband, Marguerite of France, who was not yet even three!"

Jim almost got whiplash as he jerked his head to look at her. "You're not serious!"

Kayley nodded. "I am."

Jim shook his head and returned his attention to the road. "Crazy."

Kayley nodded. "What's more, with arranged marriages, the children didn't even have a chance of finding true love. It was all about alliances and land holdings and gainings." Kayley sighed dramatically and glumly gazed out the window. "I'm glad I do not live in that day and age. I'd have no freedom."

For the next five minutes Kayley rambled on about England's history and even a bit of where she grew up. Jim, who was unused to having such lengthy conversations, felt his temper growing short. What she had to say was somewhat interesting,_ maybe_, but it wasn't anything he actually cared to know. In fact, it was a bit overwhelming. He wasn't there for a history lesson, and it felt as if his brain was about to explode from information overload. He began to fear that if he heard one more mention of a king, queen, or England in general, he'd lose the little patience he had left. And so he sped.

Kayley gripped the hand support. "Don't you think you're going a bit fast?" she asked, eyeing the speedometer. He was going fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit.

Jim didn't answer. Within moments he pulled into a parking space at the local grocery store. Jim yanked the keys from the ignition and began unfastening his seatbelt. "Are we here already?" Kayley asked, sadly eyeing the store. "I was just about to tell you about King Richard the Lionheart." Jim hopped out of the vehicle, practically slamming the door behind him.

Kayley stumbled out of the car and ran to catch up. "You're lucky a cop wasn't behind us," she said as thunder incessantly roared nearby.

"Yeah, whatever," Jim grumbled, removing the list from his pocket. They were outside the entrance of the store, and it was beginning to drizzle. At least they had parked near the entrance, taking a front row parking space right at the curb. Jim stuffed the note into his pocket and went inside, closely followed from behind by Kayley. "I'll get the flour, you get a 16-ounce carton of half-and-half. Meet back here and then we'll go through line," Jim instructed, heading off in the direction of the baking aisle.

Two minutes later, Jim and Kayley were at the check-out. As Jim payed for the goods, lightning flashed outside, the thunder quick to follow. "Look, it's pouring!" Kayley observed.

"Yipee." Jim picked up the grocery bag and led the way to the car.

Kayley was overcome by the cold as she stepped out into the downpour. Jim reached into a pocket for the keys, then dug into another one. "Hurry! It's freezing!" Kayley cried, teeth chattering, arms wrapped around herself, hair flattening against her head.

Jim set the bag on the hood of the car and checked all his pockets once more. He didn't have the keys. He was struck with an awful realization. He pushed up his drenched bangs, which were plastered to his forehead, and peered into the driver's side window. Sure enough, the keys were on the seat. Right where he had dropped them when Kayley had mentioned King Richard the Lionheart. He tested the door, but to his horror the car had automatically locked.

Hoping against hope, Jim frantically tried the door once again. It wouldn't open. "Great, that's just great," he said angrily, striking the window with his fist.

"You left the keys in the car?" Kayley asked innocently as the rain continued to drench them. His head drooped and his shoulders slumped in response. Kayley gasped. "Don't tell me you locked us out of the car!"

_He_ left the keys in the car. So she was blaming him.

He turned to her, growing more and more furious each second. "You know, we wouldn't be having this problem if it wasn't for you."

"_Me?"_ she squeaked in pure shock.

"Yes you, Lady Chatterley. You and all your talking," he spat vehemently. "You were driving me crazy in there, droning on and on about _history _of all things! I couldn't wait to get out of that car!"

"Well, you seemed inter—"

"That's why I left the keys in there. I was trying to get away from _you!_"

Kayley looked skeptical. "So you're saying _you_ left the keys in the car because _I_ was talking? Somehow this is my fault?"

Jim's palms were on his forehead. He was so frustrated with the weather, with her—who had caused him so much trouble lately—and with himself. He violently threw his hands down. "Don't you understand?" he snapped, his face red, "I was trying to get away from you as fast as I could and I forgot to remove the keys!" The rain continued to pound down on them in the awkward silence. "And now we're stuck out here."

Kayley stared at him, crestfallen. She said nothing.

He gritted his teeth, and then a mean, terrible thought entered his mind. He straightened, a rigid, jagged shape against the dark sky. He glared venomously at her. "I wish you never would have come here."

Kayley gaped incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

He was lying, but he _neede_d to say it. He _needed_ to see someone else in pain, someone to know what it felt like to be hated, despised, unwanted, and worthless; someone to feel how he felt every single day of his life. It was the only way he could get out his anger and frustration at the world. And Kayley Evans was that release.

He squared his shoulders. "You never should have come to America."

Kayley's face grew red and hot tears began streaming down her porcelain face. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at him any longer, unable to hold back her unbearable disappointment. She let the tears flow. How could she ever have liked him, this…arrogant monster? This horrible, selfish, shallow, empty excuse for a human being? And the worst part about it was she hadn't realized it…until now.

Wrenching her eyes open, she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "Maybe I wouldn't talk half so much if I didn't feel so bad for you." Jim's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment and he began to open his mouth, but she didn't allow him a chance to retort. "That's right. I saw that you have no friends. For goodness' sake, you won't allow it! You don't let anybody into your life because you're so afraid you'll feel an attachment to somebody who won't return it, someone will get to know you and dislike you for who you really are! You push everybody away, using it as a defense mechanism so they never have a chance to hurt you. So you detach yourself from everybody, especially those who care the most about you, and you end up hurting them the most of anyone! You lack confidence and you don't believe in yourself because you won't let anybody who actually believes in you into your life."

It was Jim's turn to squeeze shut his eyes and block out the world. She was the first to understand him. His problems. His insecurity. His life.

It made him all the more angry. Of all the people in the world, she was the one he wanted most never to learn about him. It was too humiliating. And here she was, throwing it all before him.

Kayley's arm weakened and her voice quavered. "I thought that maybe my talking—my company—would somehow make you believe you're not alone, that someone cares about you, that someone understands what you're going through, and…it would make you believe in yourself," she finished, not having the desire to hurt herself further by mentioning that she had wanted the same in return.

He didn't need to hear this. Why couldn't she just let him be angry and hateful? He got it. He was a jerk. Clinching his teeth, his eyes opened…to see the accusing finger still hovering just inches from his face. Instinctively, he seized her wrist and jerked her hand down.

"Ow!" she cried.

Registering the sheer pain plastered on her face, he realized what he had just done. He had hurt Kayley. Sweet, gentle Kayley, who hadn't done a thing to him. Who just admitted she actually cared for him…or _had_ cared for him. And in turn he had hurt her.

He quickly released his grip, letting her arm fall limply to her side. She cradled her wrist and inspected the damage. On it he could see his finger marks. His mood swung then. A sincere, apologetic look crossed his face. But she would have none of it. She shook her head and stormed off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry!" he called.

She would not cease pace.

He couldn't let her walk away. He ran after her and halted in her path. He towered over her like a huge roadblock, but his face was full of concern, sorrow, and care. "I'm sorry…" Kayley turned her face away, completing a 110 degree rotation. "Listen," he reached for her hands, only for her to swiftly pull them away. He was going to give her an apology, no exceptions. But it was a nearly impossible task when the person he was apologizing to would have preferred to stomp on his foot, kick him in the shin, and run off crying. Jim sighed. He found himself faced with no other option except to do the unexpected. He cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead to hers, forcing Kayley to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I blamed you for leaving the keys in the car. That was me, I take full responsibility."

Kayley's expression morphed from fierce, fiery hatred to perturbed confusion. What the heck was he doing?

"It's really great what you did for me and I…I appreciate it."

For the first time Kayley noticed what intense, gorgeous blue eyes he had. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She closed her eyes, wishing the revelations away. She still hated him.

His hands dropped to her shoulders. "You can go on hating me forever, and I'll learn to deal with that, though I really wish you wouldn't," he said.

Suddenly her hate started to dissipate. His apology was touching, and most importantly, it had been sincere.

"But believe me when I say there's more to me than what you see." At that he left her and made his way for the car.

Kayley had never been so close to Jim before, and had never been more intrigued. The intensity was overwhelming, and suddenly she was aware of a burning desire she held for him. There was no denying.

Kayley stared after him for a moment, confused and not sure how to respond. "Wait!" she abruptly called. He turned ever so slowly and glanced at her with the most pitiful look she had ever seen. She approached him at a run, sliding and nearly slipping on the slick sidewalk in the process. She skidded to a stop before him. "Jim, I…" At that moment she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jim leaned back in surprise, not sure at first what had happened. Then it hit him like lightning: She had kissed him. In an instant, memories came flooding back. He thought of how she had persuaded the principal to repeal his expulsion, of how she had tried to mend what had gone wrong between them and how he had so rudely, so _stupidly_ ignored her efforts. Lastly he recalled how she had spied on him. All the time she _had_ cared and he was too blind to see it. But he wouldn't be anymore. And this time, he wasn't going to throw it away.

He closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her as her trembling fingers ran through his hair. The kiss continued for a few seconds longer before she pulled away and smiled sheepishly, whispering, "Thank you."

He shook his head. "No, thank you for forgiving me and giving me another chance."

"_So he does care!"_ She struggled to keep from spilling tears of joy. She hugged him. "Finally," she whispered.

When she pulled away from the hug, she looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Blushing red as a beet, Kayley lowered her head and pressed her face against his chest. They stood there in their embrace for a few seconds, the rain coming in a torrent, thunder roaring over their heads. It was so…_perfect_. It couldn't get any better. As they stood there, Jim became aware that the kiss had started something, and Kayley was only escalating it with her affections. He suddenly had the yearning to kiss her, to run his hands through her hair, to hold her close. He was just about to lean down and kiss her when Kayley stepped back and looked questioningly at the car. "What are we going to do now?"

Jim pulled her close to him. At long last he could take in the scent of her hair, her beauty, her entirety without feeling awkward, that he'd be judged critically for it. "I don't know, but whatever we do, we're not going to do it here," he replied suggestively, huskily, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Kayley joltingly felt it hard to breathe. He obviously was not referring to the vehicle. A thrill raced through her at this new development. "Then we better fix the car."

The two of them immediately marched back inside the store and put in a call to a tow company, and within fifteen minutes their vehicle was magically unlocked.

"Do you think we should buy another creame?" Kayley asked half-heartedly, restraining herself with all her might. She wanted to touch him, run her hands along his arms, feel the electricity surge through them with every touch and kiss, prove to herself what was happening was real and that she wasn't dreaming. Most of all, she wanted _him_.

With Jim's strained response, it was easy to guess he was feeling the same way. "No, the rain's kept it pretty cold."

Both of them climbed into the car, silent as ever, not exactly sure what to say. They remained silent on the ride back, Kayley relishing the tingle upon her lips and the energy she still felt from the kiss. She found herself stealing glances at Jim, and Jim found himself doing the same. One time they caught each other and smiled, both of them breaking into a small laugh. "Keep your eyes on the road, cabbie," Kayley instructed with a slight giggle. Jim reluctantly did so.

Jim sped the entire way to Sarah's Café_, _and before he and Kayley jumped out, Jim was mindful to remove the keys. The two of them dashed into the kitchen, Jim dropping the grocery bag at his mother's feet. "Sorry it took so long, left the keys in the car, had to get help; everything's okay now," Jim hastily explained, tossing the extra cash into the grocery bag.

Sarah's eyes flicked up to them, her attention distracted from her cooking. "My goodness, you two are soaked!"

Jim nodded. "Yeah." Yet, both he and the girl stood before her, their eyes beaming.

Mrs. Evans glanced up from the masterpiece salmon that she was seasoning. Upon seeing their faces, she immediately noticed something was different, and she became suspicious. She knew too much of their awkward history. Something was not right here. She held her tongue and refrained from saying anything, however. She would not question and embarrass her daughter in front of others; they would talk later, she decided.

"You need to dry off, you guys!" Sarah cried. "Jim, you should take Kayley home and then go home yourself. You both need an immediate change of clothes."

Jim's eyes glistened. "In that case, I think I'll skip the second shift," he proclaimed thoughtfully, cunningly. Then his expression darkened. "I'll have to drive back, though, to pick you up, right?"

"No," Mrs. Evans answered for her. "We don't want you getting wet again and catching cold. I'll drop off your mum on my way home."

"Why thank you, Julianna! How thoughtful," Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing," Julianna replied, waving it off and peppering her salmon.

Jim and Kayley almost jumped. Kayley had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep from squealing. Jim quickly shot Kayley a devilish glance and jingled the keys in his pocket. She tried to keep from smiling in delight.

"Well, you two should get going," Mrs. Hawkins said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jim grumbled, feigning irritation.

Kayley took the hint, but was less successful at concealing her feelings, though she did well enough. "Yes, I guess we should," she immediately chimed, her voice uncharacteristically dull.

The both of them started out of the kitchen when… "Kayley." It sounded like a schoolteacher calling on a student gazing out the window in a blissful daydream.

"Yes?" Kayley asked, spinning on her heel and pausing in the kitchen doorway.

Julianna looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, right!" Kayley smacked her forehead and hopped over to her mother, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you. Bye!" she chirped.

Then Kayley sprinted back to the door where Jim was waiting, holding it open for her. She tried to skid to a stop, but in her wet shoes she slipped and slid right into Jim, making her erupt in laughter. A smile escaped confinement and momentarily appeared on Jim's face. The look he gave her was something more than would be expected in that kind of situation. Julianna noticed and pursed her lips. Something _definitely_ was not right. Yet she dared not say anything. _"Besides,"_ she reassured herself, _"Kayley knows what she's doing, she won't do anything idiotic."_

The two children turned to leave. Sarah smiled and returned to chopping a head of lettuce. Julianna stared after the children with a worried expression, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

Jim and Kayley dashed to the car, Jim pulling her by the hand, both of them laughing as they continued to get drenched by the heavy rain. Jim slid to a stop, causing Kayley to crash into him. He lifted her chin and kissed her, again making her burn with desire, and a previously unknown urgency filled them both. Reluctantly parting, he climbed into the driver's seat and Kayley into the passenger's. He revved up the engine, and as the car began to roll forward, he shot Kayley a grin, his blue eyes twinkling with evil intentions. Kayley smiled seductively. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," she breathed heavily.

"You have no idea."

Kayley arched an eyebrow, elated. "Really?"

"I've…I've been attracted to you for a while…I'm not sure how long," he confessed. "I just never accepted it until today."

"And we just never told each other," Kayley observed in quiet surprise. She couldn't resist. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Stop," he warned, "if you continue, we'll end up in a crash."

"Then we'll just have to wait," she sighed, her tone more enticing than she intended.

Jim stomped on the gas pedal, and soon they sped by her apartment building. "Whoops!" I forgot to tell you how to get to my apartment!" she cried, glancing back over her shoulder at the redbrick building that was quickly growing smaller by the second.

"We're not going there anyway." He smiled his irresistible sideways smile. His smile was one of his most enchanting qualities. She loved it. Kayley slid down in her seat, forcing herself to maintain some control.

The car zoomed up a knoll and pulled into a small driveway before screeching to a stop. Kayley unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, Jim doing the same. They met in front of the vehicle, Jim pulling her to him in a smashing kiss. She held his face in her hands. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands found the small of her back and pulled her in even tighter. Her fingers began threading through his hair. The kissing became more passionate. Jim began slowly leading her toward the door of the house. He rammed her against the wall as he rummaged in his pocket for the house key. He jammed it into the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door. He pushed open the door and returned his full attention to the girl who was beginning to hyperventilate. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

He finally collapsed on the edge of his bed. Kayley peeled off her jacket and threw it on the floor, and then she ripped his off, throwing it down to join its new companion. She leaned into him, causing Jim to fall back, her atop him. Jim's lips moved to her forehead, then the tip of her nose. Then he made a more daring move and kissed her neck. Kayley offered no resistance, much to his delight. His hands traveled to her shirt, which he began unbuttoning. Kayley stiffened with the undoing of the first button. Her lover paused, not sure if he should stop. His worries were rested as she quickly gave him the cue to go on, sensually tracing her fingers along his jaw. He kissed her again, Kayley so melting in it that she didn't really notice the undoing of the second button. However, she noticed the completion of the undoing of the third button and the significance of the event finally hit her full force. "Stop," she quietly gasped, pulling away.

His eyes reflected his bewilderment and terror.

Shaking, she tossed her legs over the edge of the bed, hands gripping the side, her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, sitting upright.

Kayley took a deep breath and shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said in a surprisingly calm tone. She lifted her head the slightest bit but kept her eyes riveted on the floor. "I've always been taught that sex is something special and intimate that should only be shared between a married man and woman." Kayley began crying. "I wanted this to be special. But now I've ruined it!"

Jim embraced her from behind, setting his chin on her right shoulder. "Kayley, every moment spent with you will always be special."

His gentleness was overwhelming and she began weeping harder. Jim tightened his hold on her. "Stop crying," he whispered. Kayley made a shuddering breath, attempting to obey but finding herself unsuccessful. He kissed the side of her head. She turned to him. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She offered a weak smile. He lay down, pulling her with him. Her head on his chest, he stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

**O~o~O **

Jim had one arm around Kayley. Snuggling and sleeping peacefully, Kayley's arms were wrapped tightly around Jim. Her auburn hair was splayed across his pillow, chest, and her own face. For the hundredth time that afternoon he cast adoring eyes on her and smiled. He gently brushed the hair out of her face, only for her to tighten her grip on him. Kayley's eyes fluttered open, and meeting Jim's smiling face, she smiled back.

And then she jumped up, panic present on her beautiful face. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't…we didn't…"

"We didn't," he said soothingly, placing her hair behind her ears. He kissed her forehead.

Kayley smiled sheepishly, whispering, "Oh yeah, I remember." She sighed. "What time is it?" she asked tiredly, exhausted.

Jim glanced at his watch. "Six-thirty," he announced, nuzzling her.

Kayley's eyes flew open, now fully awake. She jumped out of Jim's arms and dashed over to the discarded articles of clothing. She picked up her jacket and began tugging it on.

"What's wrong?"

Kayley thrust her second arm into the jacket. "My mum gets home at eight. By then I need to be dry and…_ooooohhh!_"

Jim understood. It would be devastating if Mrs. Evans found out about what had happened, or more correctly, what had _almost_ happened between her daughter and the soon-to-be bad boy. He didn't want to think of it. Yet he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kayley struggle to pull on her jacket. "Before you meet your mother, you might wanna button up your shirt." Kayley shot him a perplexed glance and then curiously looked down at her shirt. She gasped and placed the three top buttons into place.

Jim tried to hold back a laugh but it escaped.

"You wicked boy!" she cried.

He smiled crookedly. "If I recall correctly, I wasn't the one who made the first move…or the one who climbed all over the other."

Kayley flushed. "That wasn't me, so I don't know the person to whom you're referring."

The bantering was enticing in itself. "She has an English accent," Jim retorted, grinning.

Kayley shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well," he said in a velvety voice, "all I know is that she is the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl I've ever met."

Kayley was on the verge of tears. "That's the nicest compliment I've ever gotten," she said. But the sentiment was soon broken when she glanced nervously at the door. "It's still raining, I can hear it," she said worriedly.

Jim stood up and gazed at her fondly and with longing. "Let me drive you home."

"No. If you do that, I'm afraid something will start up again and then, this time I won't be able to…stop," she explained, her eyes full of emotion. "I've never wanted anyone this badly before," she admitted as she pulled her hair out of her jacket. "Then again, I've never wanted anyone."

Jim led her to the door. "Take my umbrella then," he said sadly, handing one to her.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, taking it from him. She hugged him at the door and reached for the doorknob.

He gripped her hand. "I don't want you to go." He searched her face, hoping she'd show some sign she felt the same way.

Kayley looked up in surprise, touched. "But…I…I have to," she faltered. Kayley stepped out of the door and took a few steps, then hesitated. She pivoted and pecked him on the lips. "Bye." And then she was gone. Jim stood there, watching her sprint down the driveway, all the while positioning the umbrella over her head. He smiled to himself, and after she was out of sight, the door slowly clicked closed. He threw his arms in the air. "Yes!"

**O~o~O~o~O **

**~Jim~ **

After Kayley had left, Jim decided to change into dry clothes.

When his mother arrived, he greeted her cordially, helping her get settled and the dinner started. A multi-tasker, as she stirred the spaghetti noodles she asked, "Jim, is your uniform in the laundry room? I was going to start a load in a few minutes."

No, he had left it in the car, having forgotten it in the presence of Kayley. "No, I left it in the car. I'll go get it."

"It's still raining," she called from her pot of noodles. "So take the umbrella with you."

Jim looked at the coat rack where the umbrella was usually stored. No umbrella, he had lent it to Kayley. But he had a plan. Jim grabbed the keys, unlocked the car from the warm comforts of his house, and then sprinted to the car. He yanked the door open and jumped in, picking up his uniform. As he was about to hop out, he spotted something bright in the front passenger seat. It was a pink, green, and brown plaid handbag. It was Kayley's. It seemed that she too had forgotten her possessions in their haste to get together. Jim quickly picked it up and hid it under cover of his folded uniform. He sprinted back to the house and locked the car with the keys.

Jim shut the door and turned—right into Mrs. Sarah Hawkins. "Jim, you're wet! Why didn't you use the umbrella?"

Self-consciously, Jim held the uniform and hidden handbag closer to him. "Oh, I guess I was out the door before you said anything…"

"That doesn't account for not using common sen—" Sarah's gaze turned skeptic. "How did you know I said anything if you were already out the door and couldn't hear me?"

Jim's eyes nervously flicked around the room.

Sarah positioned her hands on her hips. Then she looked over at the coat rack. "Where'd the umbrella go?"

"Umm, I think it broke…" Jim lied, pushing around his mom and heading for his room.

"Hold on."

Jim winced. Sarah Hawkins reached for the clothes in his hands. "I'll put these in the wash—"

"I can do that, Mom," he replied, pulling away.

"Jim, give me them," she demanded, pulling them back.

"Mom!"

Sarah yanked them away, causing the plaid handbag to fall to the floor. Sarah and Jim gawked at it for a nanosecond before Sarah murmured, "Jim…what is that?"

Jim quickly grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. "Uhhmm, Kayley left it in the car."

"Oh, well you should take it to her tomorrow."

Relief flooded Jim's face. "Yeah, I'll do that." He began to walk off toward his room, only to be stopped by a firm hand gripping his shoulder.

"Jim," Mrs. Hawkins said grimly, "I'm not stupid and I can put two and two together. Did Kayley come here?"

Defeated, Jim hung his head. "Yes."

"And she has the umbrella?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you drive her home?" came the surprising response.

Jim's face squished in puzzlement. "She refused…you're not mad?"

Sarah threw her arms around her son. "I knew you two were perfect for each other! Oh Jim, I'm so happy for you!" she cried, rocking him. Then her eyebrows rose at a realization. She wasn't stupid, just a bit slow. "You didn't do anything, did you?" she asked, pulling away. "If you did anything, _anything_ to that girl, I'll never forgive myself."

Jim didn't understand why she'd have to forgive herself, but the question made him smile in embarrassment. "No, Mom."

"Good. Now, go wash your hands for dinner," she said, shooing him away.

Smiling, she put the clothes in the washer and started it. She grinned. Julianna was not to blame for the missing ingredients. Sarah had deliberately set them missing. In fact, she just happened to know that there was a half-empty sack of flour and a sour carton of half-and-half resting in the dumpster behind the restaurant.

Sarah was still grinning as she went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a number displayed on a contact list that was stuck to the fridge by a Sarah's Café magnet. She then pressed the call button and the phone rang a few times, then there was a beep. Sarah began leaving a message as Jim walked out of his bedroom. ". . . It's Mrs. Hawkins," he heard. "Just thought I'd let you know that when I sent Jim out to collect his uniform from the car,…"

Jim's eyes widened. _"She wouldn't…"_

". . .he found your handbag."

She did. Anger surged through him.

"He'll take it to school and give it to you tomorrow. You can exchange it for the umbrella—"

"Mom!" he furiously shouted. He reached for the phone.

"Bye!" She clicked off the phone.

"Mom, what were you doing? Do you know how embarrassing that is for Kayley?"

"You don't know that," Sarah retorted smugly.

"What did she say?"

"I left a message—"

_"WHAT?" _Jim yelled, incredulous. "Her mom could end up hearing that!"

Oops, she hadn't thought about that. "I called her to remind her to bring back the umbrella, honest," Sarah offered instead, trying to avoid his question.

Jim huffed. He was so distraught and angry he didn't know what to do. He wanted to storm out of there; he wanted to hunt Kayley down and comfort her, press kisses to her sweet lips, to hold her close to him. Now he regretted not finding out where she lived. Frustrated out of his mind, he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

**~Kayley~ **

Kayley fumbled with her apartment door, finally throwing it open. She ran to her room, switched into her pajamas, and ruffled her hair with a towel. Then she flew to her bedside, picked up a book, and flopped into her bed.

A half-hour later Mrs. Evans, a tad wet, walked into the apartment—and spotted a soaked umbrella propped up against the wall. Julianna bit the side of her cheek. She hadn't recalled seeing Kayley with an umbrella earlier that day at the restaurant. Where had that umbrella come from? Then she recalled she still had to have a talk with her daughter. Mrs. Evans marched up to Kayley's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in!" Kayley called. Mrs. Evans pushed open the door. Kayley, book in lap, grinned at her mother. "Yes?" Her daughter possessed such a natural sweetness.

Julianna sighed. "Love, I…" She exhaled, capturing Kayley's utmost attention. "I noticed how well you and Jim were getting along at the restaurant. It just seemed like such a quick turnaround. I want to know what brought about the sudden change," she spluttered, cutting to the point.

Kayley nodded slowly. "Yeah. You know, Jim's not that bad, just different."

"And you realized that while you two were shopping?"

"Yep." Kayley smiled sweetly. "He's a nice boy," she said decidedly.

Kayley seemed to be telling the truth. Having full trust in her daughter, Julianna left the girl's room with a smile. Kayley picked up her book and smiled at her retreating mother. After Julianna shut the door behind her, Kayley ran a hand through her hair. "That was close."

A few moments passed, and suddenly the apartment phone rang. Tired, Mrs. Evans let it ring, allowing the answering machine to pick up. The machine was set to a high enough volume that Kayley could hear the message in her room. "Hey, Kayley. It's Mrs. Hawkins."

Kayley scrunched up her eyebrows and frowned in thought. _"Why in the world would she be calling me?"_

"Just thought I'd let you know that when I sent Jim out to collect his uniform from the car, he found your handbag."

Mrs. Evans froze.

Kayley dropped her book in her lap. She didn't even hear the rest.

"He'll take it to school and give it to you tomorrow. You can exchange it for the umbrella—"

"Mom!" Jim was heard shouting in the background.

"Bye!" Sarah chirped hurriedly.

So her suspicions were correct. Which meant Kayley had hid something from her. But why would she hide anything…? Mrs. Evans stormed back into Kayley's room, throwing the door open. "Kayley, what did you do with that boy?"

Kayley knew there was no use in denying. "Mum, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

Kayley was quiet, trying to think up an excuse.

"Kayley, did you get together with Jim?"

Her hopes at hiding her new relationship were dashed. "Yes," she replied meekly.

That still wasn't reason enough to hide the fact, Julianna realized. "What did you do with him?"

Kayley was deathly silent.

"Kayley, tell me the truth, did you do more with him than you should have?"

"Mum, listen—"

Julianna gasped. "Kayley, did you sleep with him?"

"No!" she cried. And then she reconsidered. She had, actually, in the literal sense. "We didn't…we didn't…have any dalliance."

Julianna collapsed on the bed. "I don't know if I can believe you."

"Mother!" Kayley cried, "You must believe me! I'm your daughter! Trust me. I would never lie to you."

"There was once a time when you would tell me everything," Mrs. Evans said, hiding her face in her hands. "Now it feels like I'm losing you. You're all I have."

"Mum," Kayley said gently, "you'll never lose me. Look, I'll tell you everything—"

"No, it's okay," Mrs. Evans replied, lifting her head and wiping her eyes. "It's your life."

"Mother, now that you know, I should inform you that I care a _**lot**_ for Jim. I've felt this way for some time. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was still trying to figure it all out myself. Today was the first day I learned he feels the same for me," Kayley quietly confessed. "I love you."

"I love you too and only want the best for you," Mrs. Evans sobbed. "And I like Jim, I do. Just…promise never to do anything risky again."

Kayley smiled reassuringly and hugged her mother, both of them spilling tears. "I promise, Mum."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_As for my last chapter, I'm so proud of it! The scene where Jim and Kayley fought in the rain is the very first scene I wrote for this story and I'm very attached to it. That chapter is actually my favorite…well, so far anyway. There are two more upcoming scenes that I'm very excited about. One scene involves the climax and the other I thought up when I was listening to The Corrs' instrumentals. *cackles wickedly and twirls the end of an invisible mustache* Be on the lookout for clues. ;D _

_**Credits: **__"Breathless" is a song by the fabulous, unbelievable Corrs. It was one of my favorite songs growing up, and it's still one of my all-time favorites. It hit number one in several countries, including the UK. Some lyrics are presented in the chapter. _The Corrs and Robert John "Mutt" Lange. "Breathless." Lyrics. Perf. The Corrs. _In Blue_. WEA International, 2000.

"If I can Stop One Heart from Breaking." Emily Dickinson. Qtd. in a literature textbook I no longer possess (I memorized the poem from the textbook). Print.

_**Thank You, Rose**__. I know! :D *major hugs* I added a head smacking part just for you, silly gal. :P I love you so. 3_

_**Thank You, elemental13**__. Thank you so much for both reviews, I just appreciate them so much! (I was more in-depth through the site. ^_^ By the way, can't wait for more of _A Woman Scorned_! )_

_**Thank You, Wolfess**__. Never, ever be embarrassed for offering two reviews! I love them so much, I really truly do. Thank you for mentioning the setting! I just thought it very appropriate for Jim in the modern world, and it's rather humorous (at least in my opinion) watching Kayley trying to adapt to something that is in such contrast from her native Salisbury, haha. And that's a terrific question! In fact, I will make a separate paragraph to answer that, since I'm sure many other readers are curious as well. :D Haha, do you have a special request for a character? I'm not guaranteeing I can fit that person in the story, but I certainly can fit in a mention here or there. ;P Now, as for the first review you gave, THANK YOU! 8D It was very beautiful. I'm glad the part where he locked them out of the car seemed like him, I actually hadn't intended that, it just fit my plotline. xD And yay, you mentioned Sarah! I was hoping someone would, I had such fun writing her parts in that chapter. Also, I understand hecticness. *many hugs and wishes* My life as of late has been somewhat of a rollercoaster. *bows head* I admit I even had a breakdown and cried. Life can be so troublesome and downright confusing sometimes, eh? =) All the best. 3 My name is Stefi, by the way. ;D_

_**Thank You, Emilie**__. That was such a beautifully written review; it literally moved me to tears. Much like Wolfess's, it was very emotional and heart-felt. I could empathize and feel what you were feeling (writing that moves one like so indicates that the person who wrote it has writing talent *wink; nudge*). It is refreshing to see such faith. I believe the same, and I believe that almost everything happens for a reason, even if at first it is hard to see the reason(s) why. You are very lucky to have sisters; I see it as a blessing, haha. I've always wanted a biological sister, but since I don't have one, I have a really close friend who stands as sister. I think you would be a terrific author, you give very organized and well-planned reviews! In addition, I would absolutely love to read your stories and hear all about your ideas! Honest. Again, thank you, and all the best wishes with your writing career!_

_**Clarification: **__Each reviewer who has reviewed Chapter Thirteen has praised Kayley for stopping Jim from going too far. Yes, Kayley did the right thing. However, I feel that the readers kind of see Jim as in the wrong. That was not my intention! Both started what later had __to come to a stop. Kayley was the first to realize this. I like Emilie's way of explaining: "In a way, Jim thought he was showing he cared for her." Yes! That was what I had intended. In addition, all their pent-up emotions were coming to a head and they weren't handling them well. No one is at fault (either that or they're both at fault for bottling up their feelings for so long, lol). I just wanted to make sure that was clear. =) _

"_**Are any of the other original characters still involved?" **__asks Wolfess. Well, to be quite honest, I only had in mind Kayley, Jim, Julianna, and Sarah. Now, I had seriously considered Doctor Doppler, but then decided against it because he is half dog. (I have not read _Treasure Island_, so I have no idea what he was like in that if I wanted to take his human form.) This story is set in modern day New York, with normal humans as the characters. I really wish I could have fit Silver in, but I just don't see how'd he fit (especially as a cyborg). I will also not use Ruber (I despise him so, and this story doesn't exactly call for a ruthless villain [you'll see why at the climax]). However, I am still considering using Doctor Doppler in a single part of it, he'd just be in complete human form. I cannot guarantee anything, but I hope that answers questions about characters used in this story. =) Happy reading! [The next chapter will be much more interesting, promise!] _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Part One: Receptions**

Despite Kayley's promise to her mother, she couldn't help but fantasize about what had happened and what had almost happened with Jim. Memories of Jim pressed against her in the pouring rain kept replaying over and over in her mind. She trembled as she remembered his strong arms lifting and carrying her into his house; how she had almost given in to temptation. A part of her wished she had as she was again overcome with yearning and desire. All she wanted was to be with him, in his arms. She fell asleep hugging her pillow.

Jim was still furious with his mother. As he paced in his room, he wondered how Kayley was handling the situation. He knew it wouldn't be an easy thing to explain to her mother if she found out. Frustrated, he flopped down on his bed and groaned into his pillow. Then he sat up and began pulling off his boots. One plunked to the floor, the other quick to join its partner. He remembered how the jackets had fallen in a similar manner. A grin spread across his face. Then he frowned. Memories wouldn't bring Kayley to him.

He fell back against his mattress. The space beside him was empty, as it had always been for seventeen years…except for earlier that afternoon. It was a new experience lying next to somebody, and he wished it didn't have to end there. He hoped it wouldn't end there. He wondered what it would be like to actually wake up next to someone, someone who cared for him the way he cared for her. He tried to remember the feeling of Kayley snuggled into him, what it felt like to have her adoring, gorgeous, hazel eyes riveted on him. A tired smile appeared on his face and he drifted off. That night he dreamt of Kayley, so close before him, yet so far out of reach.

**

* * *

**

Monday morning, Kayley brushed her hair with shaking hands, wondering what kind of reception he'd give her at the school. After all, he had changed in attitude toward her so drastically all in a day. Or had he? He had said lovely, glorious things that made her want to cry, they were so touching. Or had they been murmured sweet nothings he knew she wanted to hear, whispered in an attempt to score? Or maybe he meant what he said but wouldn't display his affections while around the company of others, in which case, that would be just as awful as him not wanting her at all, and she'd practically be back to square one.

Kayley threw her brush in the sink. She was so angry with herself for thinking those awful, indecent things that she wanted to shake herself, then smack herself upside the head.

"Kayley," her mother called, "time to go."

Kayley glanced up at the heavens. _"Please, let me think positively and let things go well,"_ she silently prayed. Looking back down at the counter, she picked up her black hairband and tied her hair in a ponytail.

Exiting her bedroom, backpack slung over one shoulder, Kayley announced she was ready.

Julianna opened the door and exited, Kayley following behind. As Kayley stepped out, she awkwardly reached down and picked up the umbrella that was propped against the inside wall. Julianna eyed it with contempt before locking the door. Kayley tried to ignore the look. She tried to ignore the fact she was holding the object that helped bring about a recent, embarrassing, near mother-daughter feud. An object that resulted from her "carelessness."

No, it was much more than that, she realized. She felt a sense of glowing pride in it. This was the result of something wonderful, something only he and she knew the beauty of, something that she would never regret. What had happened with Jim had happened, and nothing could be done to change that. That thought in mind, Kayley proudly propped the umbrella on her shoulder and began marching down the stairs before her mother.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Jim pushed his way to school, his skateboard wheels clunking over cracks in the pavement. In his hand he held Kayley's handbag. His eyes were glued to it. He wondered what was inside, yet he dared not peek. Betraying her trust by invading her privacy was not a pleasant thought.

He pushed his thoughts aside and continued rolling toward the school. As he neared the schoolyard, he jumped off the skateboard and flipped it in the air, catching it with his free hand. He then began trudging through the mushy schoolyard, wondering what Kayley would do when they exchanged the items. She'd probably color a deep red. He smiled. Yeah, he could see her doing that.

His thoughts were disturbed by a loud shout from behind. "Hey!" a male's voice called. Jim ignored it. No one but Kayley ever spoke to him at the school, and the shout was definitely not from Kayley. "Hey, Hawkins!" Okay, so it was for him. Jim slowly turned. Five boys were grouped together under one of the trees. They were all staring at Jim and sneering. "What's that you got there?"

Jim rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of those days. He turned away and began walking up toward the school entrance.

"It's just a question, geez."

Jim stopped and wheeled around to face them. He held up the handbag. "What's it look like?"

One of the boys snickered. "A purse."

Jim offered a sideways smirk. "Exactly." He winked and then once again resumed walking up to the school. He wasn't going to let a bunch of idiots bother him. Their opinions didn't matter. If only they knew the real reason he was carrying the handbag… Jim proudly lifted his head. Looking up, he spotted Kayley, umbrella tucked under one arm, backpack in hand, her free arm outstretched for the door.

**O~o~O**

Kayley arrived at the school and hopped out of the car with a quick, "Bye, Mum!" Julianna watch with sad eyes as her daughter danced up the stairs to the school.

As Kayley reached for the door, she thought she heard her name softly called from the schoolyard. She hesitated, wondering if she had really heard right or if she was imagining things. She didn't hear anything more, so she shrugged it off. When she returned her attention to the door, she heard the call again, this time a bit louder. There was no mistaking the voice. She smiled coyly and excitedly pivoted.

Jim stood in the cover of the trees, smiling mysteriously. Kayley dropped her backpack and the umbrella and ran through the soggy lawn to Jim, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He leaned down and kissed her. Her hands traveled through his hair as he linked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Kayley realized that something was starting up again. Her hands found their way to his chest, and she gently pushed him away. "Hi," she gasped.

Jim smiled. "I've missed you."

Kayley returned the bashful smile. "Me too. I couldn't stop thinking about us. I couldn't help wondering if it was real." She began fingering the collar of his shirt. "It is." She hugged him again.

It was so right. Whenever she touched him, was with him, an indescribable thrill raced through him, one that would be devastatingly painful if it was to be so cruelly snatched away. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to be sure she felt the same way he did. "Kayley," he whispered in her ear, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She swiftly pulled away and studied his face. He was serious. "I thought I already was," she answered quietly, a shy smile appearing on her face.

Jim grinned, elated. He kissed her again, but their moment was interrupted by the clanging of the school bell. Jim groaned. "Stupid bell."

Kayley giggled. She grabbed his hand and smiled, curving a finger toward herself, a sign to follow. She then turned to the school, pulling Jim along with her.

Before she could get anywhere, Jim bent down for his skateboard and Kayley's handbag. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to her. To his surprise, she didn't flush. Instead, she smiled sweetly and thanked him before dragging him with her to the school. As he was pulled along, he shot a quick look over his shoulder at the five boys. Their mouths were agape. Jim grinned smugly and then turned back around.

Kayley reached her backpack and stuffed into it her small handbag. She then picked up the umbrella and pack, which she slung over her shoulder. Kayley proceeded to hand the umbrella to Jim. "Here." They both cast reverent eyes on it as it was passed between them. Having exchanged their items, they slowly walked into the school. Kayley pushed through the door first, Jim following behind. As they began their walk to the lockers, Kayley felt an arm slip over her shoulders. Surprised, she looked to her right and saw Jim, who was staring straight ahead with a slight smile on his face. She leaned into him.

In their blissful state, they didn't notice the curious glances they were getting from some of the other students crowding the hallway. Some of the girls began gossiping behind their hands, already starting to discuss what would be the latest hot topic: Evans and Hawkins, together. That match was definitely not what any of them had expected. Most surprising to them was the fact that this clumsy, overly talkative English girl had seemingly broken through to the cold, reclusive, Bronx rebel's heart. Kayley had somehow captured his interest…unlike a lot of other girls, who bitterly shot her some dirty, jealous glares.

All in all, watching them together was an interesting sight, to say the least.

Oblivious to those around them, they walked up to their lockers and began stuffing their things inside. Finishing with their metal boxes, they shut them in unison, and then looked at each other. Jim wrapped an arm around her and they proceeded to make their way to the English classroom. As they entered, Jim's arm slipped from her shoulders and he began walking toward the back row. Kayley questioningly stared after him for a moment, then glanced down at her usual seat, which was between two desks that were already occupied. She immediately made up her mind. She passed her desk and strode down the aisle. Stopping at the desk beside Jim's, she set down her things and took a seat. Some of the kids twisted in their seats to gawk at them. This time, it was hard for the couple not to notice the looks they were receiving. Kayley began to shrink down in her chair. "Everybody's staring," she whispered.

"Screw their opinions, they don't matter," Jim answered. "Only ours."

No longer embarrassed, Kayley sat up straighter. "You're right," she answered with a smile.

The nerdy boy who usually sat beside Jim entered the classroom. Finding his seat to be taken by the pretty brunette, he gave Jim a thumbs-up and then took a seat in the front. Kayley had to suppress a laugh. Obviously somebody approved. Not that it mattered, but it _was_ nice to know that they had some kind of moral support.

At that moment the professor entered the classroom. He sat down and began calling names. Upon the calling of Kayley's name, she promptly answered "here." Realizing that her answer was not coming from the direction in which he was so accustomed to hearing her voice, he looked up and saw her seat occupied by the slightly nerdy kid. His eyes skimmed the students until he noticed the girl sitting in the back by Jim Hawkins. In complete befuddlement, his eyebrows shot up and remained there momentarily before he finally looked back at the list. Perplexed, he slowly shook his head and checked her name as having attended.

Class was begun.

Having Kayley sitting beside him, Jim noticed just how serious she was about her coursework. She furiously jotted down notes in her beautiful script. He was just sitting there, twirling his pencil. He quickly came to realize it would look bad if he didn't do anything, and he didn't want her to think he didn't care, after all. He leaned over his desk and started scribbling down notes as well.

Out of her peripheral vision, Kayley saw Jim intently writing in his notebook. She smiled to herself. He was finally making an effort.

**O~o~O**

Kayley gathered her lunch from her locker and hastily made her way along the perimeter of the cafeteria. She reached the table and set down her bag as Jim arrived with his own lunch. He smiled and sat down, and she did likewise. He stared at her for a moment, then motioned for her to stand. Arching an eyebrow, she did as instructed, and he reached over and scooted her chair closer to his until the chairs were side-by-side. Smiling coyly, Kayley sat in her chair and leaned her head against him, pressing her face into his arm. "I like the closeness," she whispered softly after several seconds of peaceful silence.

He laid his head atop hers, giving her all the answer she needed. As he softly breathed down on her, she again felt that pressing sense of affection. She wished she could skip lunch and just cuddle with him. She imagined themselves sitting on the floor, cuddling in front of a blazing fireplace. _"Perfection."_

She was not the only one immensely enjoying the serenity. "I could stay like this all day," Jim spoke into her hair.

"As could I." She squeezed his arm and smiled sadly. "But we can't, darling."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I like that."

"Like what?"

He looked down at her. "Darling." He grinned bashfully as he said it.

"All right…darling," she repeated, coloring the slightest bit.

Her wanted her—no, needed her—as badly as he had the day before. She was absolutely stunning. And enticing. And his. He couldn't resist. He nuzzled his face in her rose-scented hair.

Kayley's breathing quickened as she realized what was happening. And the thing was, she _wanted_ it to happen, though she knew better. She could see themselves hardly paying any attention to their classes, just hoping the schoolday would end so they could get together. Then they would rush to either her apartment or his house and it would happen all over again. One of them would have to be the stronger person and stop it. She feared she would not be that person this time; she desired him too strongly. They had to stop what was starting. _Now_.

She patted him on the arm and pulled away. Without looking up, she began rummaging through her lunch bag, finally removing a bag of Chex Mix. Together, the two of them grudgingly fell to eating.

Across the way, Zach scornfully glared at them. So they were a couple. Watching them caress each other was bad enough, but seeing how much feeling went into their touches… Zach gritted his teeth when Jim began nuzzling her hair and she so easily accepted it. He pictured himself in Jim's place. Yes, that would be much better than this. But he could not change what was taking place. He watched disdainfully. Finally Kayley pulled away, and by the redness of her face and the disappointed look flashing on Jim's, it was easy to see the thoughts that were running through their minds. Zach clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He scraped back his chair and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"So," Jim said after swallowing a bite of a burrito, "I guess you heard the message."

"I did," she replied. "Not that I needed it, I would have returned the umbrella, for goodness sakes."

"Oh." He bowed his head. "Did your mom hear it?"

"Every word."

"What happened?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Kayley shrugged. "She was pretty upset with me but she wasn't irate or anything. I had to persuade her nothing happened between us, and I told her that I really do care for you." She crumpled up her Chex Mix bag. "She accepted it and said that I'm free to see you."

He began to smile.

"_If_ I promised never to do anything risky with you again. And of course we won't do anything, so I could easily make that promise."

Jim held his smile. He was a tad disappointed with the compromise, but he already knew he'd have to be careful. At least he was accepted, not outlawed, and for that he was eternally grateful. He could see Kayley, that's all that mattered.

After the two finished their lunch, they stood and exited the cafeteria, arms wrapped around each other. Kayley pressed the side of her head against his arm, hoping every day could be as good as this one. She couldn't help but smile.

Jim held her close to him, all the while torturing himself, wondering how he could have been such an idiot for so long. He wasn't going to miss out on a single moment if he could help it. "Kayley?"

"Yes?"

"Is your mom picking you up today?"

"Yes…?" She looked up at him.

Jim could have melted at the sight of her big, warm, beautiful eyes. They were lovely, just like their owner. He smiled. "Call her; tell her not to pick you up. I want to walk you home."

Her face lit up. "Okay," she said quietly, reaching for her mobile.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Part Two: Strolling**

Kayley pulled her books out of her locker and stuffed them in her backpack. She swung her locker door shut and began locking it. Suddenly a kiss was being pressed to the side of her head. "Hullo, darling," she cooed.

"Mmm, you smell nice," he said, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Like flowers."

Kayley laughed, a lovely trill. "So glad I smell nice, I try, you know."

At that moment one of the boys from earlier that day, one from the group that had been taunting Jim about the handbag, patted Jim on the shoulder as he passed by. "Sup man?" He wore an apologetic smile.

Jim grinned but didn't offer any other form of acknowledgement.

Kayley squinted her eyes and was silent for a moment. Finally she turned her very confused eyes up to Jim. "'Sup'…what does that mean, 'sup'?"

"You've never heard that before?"

Kayley shook her head.

"It means 'what's up?' It's short for it."

"Ohhhhh…like American slang?"

He flashed her an adoring smile. "Exactly."

He then offered his arm, and she laced hers through his. They exited the school and strolled down the path. Her backpack was slung over her left shoulder, and Jim had the umbrella and skateboard tucked under his right arm. The sun was breaking through the clouds, and there was a slight chill in the air that reddened their faces. Puddles were on the pavement, and the smell of rain was present in the air. As Kayley stepped over one of the puddles, she said, "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah," Jim agreed.

They strolled along in relative silence and began to pass through an old neighborhood.

"Oh, Jim, look!" Kayley exclaimed as she excitedly pointed to a quaint, whiteboard house. "I bet you anything that dates back to the colonies when the Dutch settled the area. You know, New York used to be New Netherlands. It's funny, the pilgrims actually had first fled to Holland and lived there twelve years, I think it was. Finding they were losing their culture and wanting their children to keep the English ways, they asked for a charter permitting them to come and settle the New World."

Jim refrained from laughing and mentioning she sounded like a passage out of a history textbook. Rather, he said, "I never knew that. It's interesting. I always wondered why in pictures the pilgrims wore those hats and shoes."

"Well, now you know."

They continued on, finally entering Main Street, Kayley next spotting a restored, wooden, cabin-like building being used as an antique store. "That there is the work of the Scotch-Irish, who weren't really Irish a'tall. You see, they were the Scottish Lowlanders who were pushed into Northern Ireland. Since they were met with religious persecution in Catholic Ireland, they fled here. They were an obstinate, headstrong, restless people, always wandering the land." Despite her words, Kayley spoke with pride, her eyes shining. "That's why they built flimsy homes such as that, they didn't wish to build anything to be permanent. In fact, I'm rather surprised that is still here."

Jim found himself strangely intrigued. Normally, he could not have cared less. But now, seeing that Kayley found the facts interesting, he suddenly did too. It was almost as if she had him in a trance. A glorious one.

Kayley fell quiet, tightening her grip on his arm. She was drifting off into another world. After prolonged silence, Jim curiously glanced down at the girl. Her eyes reflected distant thoughts and dreams. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wha—" Kayley snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about what it would be like to be a woman in colonial America. Then I got to thinking of Anne Bradstreet—a Puritan— considered to possibly be America's first great female writer. I was thinking of her poem 'Upon the Burning of Our House - July Tenth, 1666.' It's the true story of waking to find her house aflame."

Jim cringed. "Oooo."

"She lost everything. But then she went on to say she looked to God to guide her and give her strength, and overall I suppose her religious bonds strengthened as a result. Oh, so I was wondering how I would have reacted in that sort of situation, if I could have been as strong both mentally and spiritually." She paused for breath before finishing, "She was a great woman."

Jim studied her fondly. She was completely in her element, and rocking it. She was…_hot_. And he was literally growing a little hot under the collar. "Is that your favorite poem?" he asked, trying to get his mind back on topic.

"No, actually," came the surprising response. "It's my third favorite. My second is 'Wreck of the Hesperus' by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. In it he recreates a true shipwreck that occurred off the reef of Norman's Woe due to the Blizzard of 1839. I'm not sure of her actual age when this happened, but in the poem a young maiden was found dead and tied to a mast."

He half-whistled, sounding a bit disturbed.

"Yes, both poems are quite strong and intense. They brought me to tears. That's what I consider great literature."

"And your first?" he asked, trying to blot out the image of a helpless, young girl being lashed tight to a mast in the middle of a raging storm.

"'If I can Stop One Heart from Breaking' by the great Emily Dickinson. It has not moved me to tears, but it presents a fantastic moral by which to live and has greatly inspired me; it's had an impact.

"_'If I can stop one heart from breaking,_  
_I shall not live in vain;_  
_If I can ease one life the aching,_  
_Or cool one pain,_  
_Or help one fainting robin_  
_Unto his nest again,_  
_I shall not live in vain.'_"

Jim's eyes were glued to her in awe. "That was beautiful."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "It's very deep and meaningful."

Jim shook his head. "Not just that, but the way you recited it. The voice, accent, tone, words, just…everything. I'm awe-struck." He meant it.

Kayley nodded. "Thank you, but it's really the work of Emily Dickinson, not me. If anyone should be praised, it's she." Kayley grinned. "The poem possesses beauty in deceptive simplicity."

"It suits you well," he said.

Kayley began to nod before she realized that she had been complimented. Her face flushed with a rosy glow.

Jim had been utterly amazed by the poem. He wondered what her favorite novel was, if it was just as amazing. "So what is your favorite novel?"

"_Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott," came the immediate response.

Jim laughed. "Figures. For some reason I thought you would say _Pride and Prejudice_ or something."

Kayley hopped on her step. "I've always wanted to read that, but never have had the chance. The next opportunity I get to go shopping, I'm going to go out and buy that, hurry home, fall onto my bed, and read it," she announced determinedly.

Jim laughed lightly. "Sounds fun. So tell me about these 'little women'. Are they midgets or something?"

"No!" she laughed. "They're perfectly normal girls. The book was an overnight sensation, practically. It teaches religious and moral lessons by appealing to the average person. One can easily relate to the characters, partly because it's largely based on Ms. Alcott's own life, and also because it draws upon everyone's strengths and weaknesses. It also provides a lot of valuable information about life during the nineteenth century." She beamed. "And you know how much I love history."

Jim grinned. "Yeah, I know, you're a history nerd," he said jokingly. He looked at her. "I hear the story is sad."

Kayley sighed sadly. "Yes, Jo's—that's the female protagonist—sister Beth is under her wing. When Beth, a character of moral excellence, dies, Jo feels guilty and must learn to cope with her sister's death. What I've found throughout the story is that Jo has to constantly deal with different degrees and forms of separation; the more I read, the more I see."

Jim arched an eyebrow. Kayley had clearly already read the book. And yet she had said 'the more I read, the more I see'—as if she was reading it again. "How many times have you read it?" he asked, curious.

"Twelve."

Jim was silent, waiting for her to say she was only joking. But she continued to stare ahead, expressionless. He raised his eyebrows. Apparently it was safe to assume Kayley was a bookworm. He chuckled. "Kayley, you're adorkable."

Kayley screwed up her face in a sideways smile and arched eyebrows. She looked up at him. "Is that…a good thing?"

He smiled mischievously. "What do you think?"

Kayley narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmmm…well, it sounds like you're saying I'm adorable…" She looked up to see him nod. "And it also sounds like you're calling me a dork." She looked up again to see him attempting to conceal a grin. "Ah, I see." Kayley playfully punched him in the arm before returning to leaning against him, a contented smile on her face.

"I feel it's only fair to ask you a question, since you feel so free to call me a dork," she said, a sly smile creeping across her lips.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's nothing too personal, I'm just curious about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Is Jim short for something? My mother's uncle was named Jim, but his real name was James. Is it the same with you?"

Jim was surprised by the question. "Oh…yeah…I prefer Jim, but yes, it's James."

She studied his face._ "James…"_ She said it as if she was trying it out for the first time. She smiled and then pressed the side of her head to his arm.

Arms intertwined, they walked on for a while, leisurely strolling down the narrow street. As they approached an apartment building, which Jim thought direly needed immediate repairs, Kayley slowed. "Well, here we are. This is where we stop." Her voice sounded sad, dreary.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me?"

She socked him in the arm. "Of course I am, you big moron!"

Jim broke out in laughter. "Is that all you got?"

Kayley playfully pulled back her arm, preparing for another punch.

Jim put his hands up. "No, no, I'm kidding." He rubbed his arm. "That actually kind of hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized, lightly laying her hand on his arm.

"Not a problem." He slipped his arm through hers. "Let me walk you to your apartment, at least," he said as he cast suspicious, critical eyes at the crumbling building.

Kayley's eyes darted to the fifth floor of the apartment building. She hadn't wanted to take a chance on her mother being there. Though Julianna had said she accepted Jim, Kayley knew her mother still felt a twinge of heartache. She was afraid of what would happen if her mother and lover came in contact with one another. Then she reminded herself they would have to work together at the restaurant anyway, so they might as well start making peace.

She glanced at Jim, his face expectant. Arms still intertwined, she began walking toward the apartment. Jim smiled.

They entered the dimly lit lobby area, and Kayley led him around a dark corner. Jim's smile fell as they passed a door that looked like the elevator. Where was she taking him? Kayley turned the corner and stepped up onto a five-by-five area of floor, then made another abrupt turn and began climbing, leading him by the hand up five flights of rickety, old stairs.

"Why didn't we just take the elevator?" he asked. Maybe the door didn't lead to an elevator after all. The place was strange enough it could have been anything. "Or was this built before the elevator was invented?"

Kayley laughed. "I wanted to spend as much time with you as I possibly could."

"So you dragged me up the stairs," he complained, rounding a corner and beginning up another flight.

"Hey, you were the one who offered to come! I assumed it was to spend time with me."

Normally, stairs wouldn't have been so bad, but they were steep and there were many. They finally reached the fifth floor. He huffed, "That was before I knew how many stairs I had to climb."

She laughed and shook her head as she led him to her apartment. She was practically skipping.

"Seriously! That wasn't a workout for you?"

As they came to a stop in front of an apartment, Kayley smiled mischievously, a twinkle in her shining, hazel eyes. "I was brought up to endure any physical hardship."

"Oh really?"

She winked. "I'm a river dancer."

She was obviously pulling his leg. "Really? Well, leave it to me to fall for a girl who splashes around in rivers." He laughed, and she gave him a coy smile. His laughter subsiding, he leaned against the wall. "Well, I don't know how you do it, I'm exhausted."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Not too tired, I hope." She leaned forward and kissed him.

He wouldn't let himself be lured. He wouldn't take advantage of Kayley, for he knew it would be wrong. He gently pushed her away. Warning was in his voice when he spoke. "Kayley, what are you doing?"

She shook her head, shocked by her actions. "I don't know," she replied, dumbstruck. What _was_ she doing? She knew better. Embarrassed, she set down her backpack and began rummaging for the spare key. Finding it, she pushed it into the lock and turned it. The door creaked open. She picked up her backpack and flung it inside. She hesitated at the door, then stepped inside the apartment and began to close the door behind her. Through the narrow slit of opening that she allowed between the door and the doorframe, she said, "Bye."

"Bye."

The door creaked closed.

Kayley locked the door before leaning her head against it. She felt like an idiot. A very happy idiot. Finally she stepped away from the door and picked up her backpack, carrying it into her room. She dumped it on the floor and proceeded to flop onto her bed. She reached down for her backpack and pulled out her handbag. Unzipping the handbag, she removed an old version of an iPod. She unwrapped the earphones and pushed them into her ears, then proceeded to press a button on her iPod. She jumped up and began dancing to The Corrs. "Go on, go on, leave me breathless…"

**O~o~O**

Outside the apartment building, Jim threw his skateboard on the ground and jumped on. As he advanced forward, he thought about the events of that day. There was no denying that it was awesome. He couldn't wait to for the next day. He couldn't wait to see Kayley again. She was so intoxicating. He recalled the last kiss they had shared, how Kayley had felt against him, how she had tasted. Intoxicating wasn't strong enough a word. No, definitely not strong enough. He smiled to himself. This was paradise.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Thank you, Wolfess**__._ The review was great! And I didn't know that about Doppler/Livesey, so thanks for that tidbit. :D Thank you, my sympathies to you (for the drama previously mentioned), and yes, at times it most definitely can be a drag. As for Silver, I'll see if I can fit him in, haha. In response to the second review: Oh goodness, I know what you mean. I just pulled a "Kayley" recently and don't really care either. xD Oooo, thank you, I'm glad you mentioned Leland Hawkins! I was actually trying to find a way to fit him in, but I can't think of one as of yet (darn, lol). Thanks for sharing your thoughts, I greatly appreciate it! Best wishes to you as well! :D

_**Thank you, Rosalie**_. Haha, yes, he was punched. xD (Since I already responded to your review, I won't go as in-depth here.) Thanks, dearest! ^^ Oh, and I think you'll enjoy this chapter. *hint*

_**Thank you, Emilie**_. You're welcome. (= Yes, I really would love to read your stories! (If you ever feel like sharing, let me know ;-]) Oh, that's awesome! Haha, when I talk, I sound like…well, I guess I sound like my age [negative 2,652 divided by negative 156], but my voice is a bit mousy sounding, haha. My writing makes me seem more mature as well, so I totally understand that. My greatest sympathies, and I'm overjoyed that things are turning around. ^_^ And thank you for the compliment, that means so much to me. Haha, yay, a Christmas gift! I'm glad you see it that way, lol. I don't have many family members that live close enough, so just a few people are coming over. Enjoy the holiday break, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and best wishes!

I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and a Happy New Year!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Part One: Surprise Visit**

As Kayley dressed, she heard a knock on the apartment door. "Mum," she called, "Door!" Half a minute passed before there was a slight knock at her own bedroom door. "Yes?" Kayley said as she fastened the hook of her gold chain necklace.

Julianna poked her head through the bedroom doorway. "It's for you. Your guest is waiting in the living area."

Completely baffled, Kayley stooped one of her shoulders. _"A guest? For me?"_

"Who is it?" she asked, genuine surprise flowing forth in her voice.

Her mother smiled. "Come see."

Utterly intrigued and fascinated, Kayley completely forgot about tying her hair band, which she still held in her hand, and immediately exited the bedroom behind her mother. They walked down the short hallway, Kayley trying to peer around her mother as they neared the living area. They came to the end of the hallway, where it opened up into the entryway and living space. Julianna continued on, entering the kitchenette, allowing Kayley to finally gaze in the direction of the living room. She stopped short. Jim was standing in her living room, studying her family portrait displayed above the fireplace.

She wanted to exclaim his name, but her voice wouldn't come to her. She wanted to run up and hug him, but her legs wouldn't move. She was paralyzed. Stunned, the girl just stood there and gawked at him.

Finally, Jim turned away from the portrait and noticed Kayley. He stared back at her. Even totally shell-shocked, she was gorgeous. He finally caught his breath. "Morning."

That word seemed to break her from her trance. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled. "Good morning…what…what are you doing here?"

Jim stood where he was, hands in his pockets, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He seemed to be searching for an answer he couldn't find. Finally he shrugged. "I dunno."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, for whatever reason that brought you here, I'm glad," she said quietly, still conscious of the fact her mother was nearby.

They continued standing there awkwardly, facing each other, unsure of what to say or do.

Julianna was watching all this from the kitchenette. Noticing the awkward situation and realizing she probably had something to do with it, she exited the kitchenette and with a warm smile walked past Kayley. Mrs. Evans headed for the bedroom area. There was a creak as a door opened and then closed.

Kayley watched her mother go into hiding, and then she turned back around to face Jim. "So…"

"I uh…just wanted to see if I could give you a ride to school." He stared down at the floor as he spoke, barely looking up at the end to study her reaction.

"Oh! Yeah, umm, let me go tell my mum—"

Jim looked up. "She already cleared it."

Kayley tilted her head. "You asked her already?"

A shy smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, when she let me in. She was rather surprised to see me too." He took a step forward and lowered his voice. "To be honest, I wasn't sure how'd she receive me. She let me right in. It was nice."

Kayley was a bit surprised at her mother's reception of him as well. If she had feared that her mother and Jim might be on a strained relationship, she was relieved to know there was nothing to worry about. But she knew it couldn't be easy on her mother, which made her appreciate this small gift of kindness even more. She nodded her agreement. "Yeah."

He was boring into her, obviously feeling more comfortable now that her mother had left. Feeling the smoldering intensity of his gaze, she dropped her eyes. And that's when she noticed she was twirling her hair band in her fingers. She was obviously nervous. _"But why?"_ she asked herself. Was it because her mother was still around? That was definitely part of it, but she sensed there was something deeper to it. It had something to do with herself, but she couldn't think of any logical reason. Then it hit her. The night before, she had tried—and failed—to get something started—and he had quickly put an end to it. She had been so utterly humiliated, and yet, at the same time, she really didn't care, which only left her questioning herself. Her face began to burn and the twirling of the hair band grew faster.

A part of her wanted to address the issue and get it over with, and the other half wanted her to keep her miserable trap shut. But she knew she would only feel terribly awkward and it would nag at her until it was finally addressed. "I'm sorry," she spluttered.

Jim cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. "Huh?"

"For…um…what happened yesterevening," she choked out. Her face felt as if it was on fire and she wanted to hide it behind her hands.

He offered his sideways grin. "Don't worry about it."

She finally peeked up from her hands and, seeing his smile, happily forgot her embarrassment. "Thank you," said she, offering her own shy smile.

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are," he announced.

"Let me get my pack and tell Mum goodbye. It'll only take a moment."

"Sure."

Kayley ran off to her room, tied her hair into a ponytail, got her backpack, and then made her way to her mother's bedroom. She knocked on the door before turning the knob and pushing the door open, only to find her mother sitting on the bed, seemingly waiting to be given the O.K. to leave. Julianna, smiling, lifted her eyes to greet her daughter.

"Mum, we're going now."

"All right," Mrs. Evans said, standing, "have a great day and work well!"

"Wouldn't do otherwise." Kayley blew a kiss to her mother and then turned to leave before hesitating in the doorway. "Oh, and thanks for…you know."

Julianna nodded. "Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Bye," Kayley whispered as she offered a small wave of her hand and backed out of the room.

Jim was waiting for her by the entryway door. Kayley slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go." And with that she led him through the hallway and down the stairs. They finally stepped out into the sunlight and Kayley spotted the car. She walked over, waited for him to unlock it, and then climbed inside as Jim got into the driver's seat. She sat her backpack down on the floor and then pushed the belt into the safety slot. "Thanks again—"

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her. "I'm sorry, I was just waiting all morning to do that," he apologized afterward, seeing her shocked expression.

She slowly shook her head. "It's perfectly fine, I wanted to give you a hug earlier and couldn't even manage to do that." She blushed and glanced down at her hands, which were wringing. "And I like surprises…the good ones."

Jim pulled away from the curb. She fixed her eyes on his face, drinking in his features. He had a perfect jawline, smooth skin, beautiful blue eyes, and hair that was so desirable to run her fingers through that it was hard to resist. He was gorgeous (she would argue that he was even more gorgeous than the Brit Douglas Poynter, for whom girls would kill). Yet, there was a darkness about him, something she couldn't place and it left her mystified, and this in itself intrigued her even more.

She smiled, leaned over, and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "It was a good surprise." She pecked his cheek. "And you're a wonderful surprise, darling."

His dazzling smile returned, and Kayley felt there was no such sight in the world that was more beautiful.

During the rest of their ride to school, they discussed an English project and school in particular. Her favorite subject was history, obviously. Her least favorite was Pre-Calculus. "It's difficult. Well, more or less challenging. I like challenges, don't get me wrong, it's just that I've never really cared much for numbers," she explained. She took a breath and a moment to glance out the window and up to the sky. "Gorgeous morning."

She returned her bright eyes to focusing on Jim. "What's your favourite subject?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh, but you must have one."

"Eh."

She crossed her arms. "All right, what's your least favourite?"

He gave her a look which meant they were all pretty much of equal lameness to him.

"Oh, so I guess the question is which subject is not as despised as the others." She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "Which is it?"

He was silent and Kayley began to feel uncomfortable, wondering if she had badgered him. She looked back out the window and tried to occupy herself with thoughts of something else, like the weather.

"English," he finally announced.

She whipped around and studied him with curious eyes. "Why English?" she asked.

"Cuz that's the only class we have together."

Kayley mentally awed. It was so sweet and unexpected that she didn't know what to do but to sit there, look dumb, and think over what he had said. "'Tis my favourite as well," came her reply a few seconds later.

He shot her a critical, questioning glance. "I thought it was history."

She shook her head. "Not any more."

They pulled into the school parking lot. No words were spoken as they climbed out of the vehicle and walked toward the school, for they were not needed. Jim draped his left arm over her shoulder, and Kayley wrapped her right arm around him, and together they entered the school.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Part Two: Reluctant Turncoat**

Monique was striding down the hallway of Bronx Academy High School. Today was going to be awesome, she just knew it. The clouds were beginning to part, her favorite song was playing in her head, she wasn't sleep deprived for once, and she felt confident; she was Regina Mundi, Queen of the World.

As she breezed past the walls of endless lockers, she spotted her friends Viola and Violet across the hall. Wanting to greet her friends, she skipped her way across and hopped to a stop in front of them. "Hi guys!"

Viola shushed her. "Quiet!"

"Huh?"

Violet narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Oh shut up, biscuit head!" She turned her brown eyes on Monique. "We're just discussing the latest hot topic," she whispered.

Monique perked up. "Oooo, what is that?"

Viola's and Violet's eyes widened and Viola began snickering. "You mean you haven't heard the news?" Violet laughed.

Monique shook her head, her pin-straight blonde hair swishing back and forth.

Violet scoffed. "It's only the hottest topic around. Everybody knows." Violet shook her head and swore, then continued, "Man, now I know what they mean by the expression 'dumb blonde'."

"Hey!" Monique squeaked.

"Oh shut it," Violet said, rolling her eyes. "If you really wanna know, just turn around."

Monique, still slightly offended, took a quick glance behind her and then flipped back around, about to say "so?" But then she made a double-take. Her mouth fell open. "Oh em freakin' gee, is that…it can't be…!" She swung her big blue eyes in the sisters' direction, hoping they'd confirm what she had just seen and therefore prove to her she wasn't going crazy.

Viola shrugged and Violet smirked. "Seeing is believing."

She still couldn't believe it. Monique had to look again, just to prove to herself what she had seen was correct. Kayley and Jim were latched onto each other. They were together. "How had I not seen this?" she asked herself aloud. She smacked her forehead. "It was so flippin' obvious! Gah, I feel like an idiot!"

Violet patted her on the back. "It's cool, Blondie. Don't beat yourself up over it."

A worried expression came over Monique's face. Monique, along with the rest of the student body, had seen part of Zachary Mason's scuffle with Jim Hawkins that one day, and she knew it had something to do with Kayley. Rumor had it that Zachary was a "typical Carter" (a term she coined after a run-in with a guy who couldn't take "no" for an answer), which could be bad for Kayley, especially now. _"I wonder if Zach knows…"_

Monique watched the couple a second longer before swinging her gaze back at her friends. "How long has this been official?" she asked in as casual a tone as she could muster.

"Since yesterday," Violet replied with a pop of her gum.

"Oh, that's why I didn't know, I couldn't come yesterday because of a check-up," Monique explained, still feeling a little defensive over the "dumb blonde" dig.

"Don't sweat it, Blondie, get over it," Violet said with a mocking pat on the head.

Viola just started shaking her head in a sad, slow motion. "He's so hot. My type of dude. Bummer."

"Not like you ever spoke to him anyways," Violet bluntly reminded her sister.

"Just wonder how she makes 'em happy," Viola said, voicing her inner befuddlement.

Violet grinned devilishly. "Oh, I'm sure she has her ways."

The sisters exchanged glances and began chortling. Cackling. Monique felt uneasy. "What does that mean?"

Violet rolled her eyes and then shared a knowing look with her sister. "Innocence, it sucks." Then she refocused her dark eyes on the inquiring blonde. "You are so naïve. Think about it. You know his reputation. What could she do that would satisfy him?"

Monique thought for a moment before gasping, "Ewwwww, t.m.i.!"

Viola arched a heavily penciled eyebrow. "T.m.i.?"

"Too much info!" Monique covered her heart with her hand, appalled. "And that's disgusting! Kayley isn't that kind of girl anyway. Besides, Hawkins' record is with the law. He has no such reputation for being a _sleazebag_."

Violet shrugged. "Whatever you say. I honestly don't care if they're—"

"Look, I gotta go," Monique announced, cutting off her friend. "See you guys later." With that, Monique walked away, head down.

She couldn't believe her friends sometimes. She loved them, most definitely, there was no disputing that. But sometimes they just disturbed her so much that she couldn't stand to be around them. This was one of those times.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked smack-dab into the middle of Zachary Mason. He whipped around, fury in his eyes. That is, until he realized just who had klutzily bumped into him.

Panicking, Monique cried, "Whoops, sorry, Zach! I wasn't watching. I'm über sorry!"

Zachary's gaze softened. "It's okay, sis. Just be more careful."

She smiled. "I will." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you ran into me pretty hard, that deserves an explanation."

"Well, I didn't 'run' into you; I just walked into you." She offered an apologetic smile.

He narrowed his eyes. "Being evasive, eh? Mo, what distracted you?"

"Umm…heh," she laughed nervously, "I was daydreaming about…" Her eyes flicked from student to student, searching desperately for an excuse, and finally landed on a "Rock Star" t-shirt. "…singing with The Click Five!" she exclaimed.

It was a well-known fact that Monique was obsessed with The Click Five, or more precisely, Kyle Patrick. "There was a time I would have fought to be that chick with the lollipop," she had once declared in reference to the "Jenny" music video.

Her older brother rolled his eyes. "Sis, you gotta get your head outta the clouds."

Monique bowed her head. "I know…" Sighing, she stole a glance at her watch. "Goodness, class will start soon, so I better get to my locker." She waved her hand. "Bye, Zach." With that, she dashed off toward her locker. It was one of those moments when she felt like wiping imaginary sweat beads from her brow. "That was close," she exhaled. "Good thing that's over with!"

**O~o~O**

Having received her heated cup of noodles, Monique began her way to her table, where Viola and Violet were awaiting her. On the way, she espied Kayley and Jim sitting together at their own table. She smiled to herself.

"So what's the cat grinning about?"

Monique cringed. She knew that syrupy voice all to well. The girl pivoted toward the direction of the voice, only to see what she had expected, her brother sitting alongside his buddies.

She'd have to be quick and witty. "Do I have to have a reason?" She smirked and leaned on her right leg. "I mean, _you_ tend to smile for no apparent reason."

Zach scowled. "I do not."

Monique nodded her head slowly. "Ah, but you do."

All eyes were riveted on the petite blonde, and confidence surged through her. She set her steaming Styrofoam cup on the table. "In fact, I think sometimes I see you wearing the silliest grin on that chiseled face of yours as you hum to…oh gosh, what's the song…?" She mockingly tapped her right forefinger to her chin.

Zach's teeth clinched. "Monique," he hissed, "I'm warning you…"

"Oh yeah! 'Chopsticks'!"

Zach's buddies snickered. His own face was crimson, and he was boring into his sister with fiery, fierce eyes. His fists were clinched so tightly that his knuckles grew white.

Monique stood her ground. "Relax. It's not like I revealed your deepest, darkest secret or anything."

Zach grunted. "Just count yourself lucky that you're my younger sister, Mo."

Some of the boys stopped snickering and one of them voiced an "Ooooo."

Monique hadn't expected that and she was taken slightly aback, though she tried not to show it. She tipped her head to the side. "And if I wasn't your sister?"

Zach's temper could get dreadfully out of control, even with a girl. He thought back to when he had shoved Kayley. He never intended to push her, but he got so angry with her that he couldn't control himself. Lost in memory, his gaze automatically flew to Kayley's table. And a new expression lit on his face.

Monique couldn't read it and she began to feel uneasy. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Zach?" she asked, a tinge of fear sounding in her voice. "You were, like, joking, right?"

Zach's scheming thoughts were broken and his gaze swung to his sister. "Of course," he sang in a sickeningly sweet tone. He stood up and enveloped his stupefied sister in a hug. "Walk with me."

"Umm, okay." She picked up her cup and wiggled her fingers at the boys whose mouths were agape, their expressions dumbfounded. "Bye boys!"

Zach led her off into a corner of the cafeteria. Monique glanced around nervously. "Zach, whatcha doin'?"

He placed both hands firmly on her shoulders. "Sis, you just gotta do something for me."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't 'just gotta' do anything for you." She made to emphasize her point by stubbornly, defiantly crossing her arms before her in a "so there!" manner.

He tightened his grip and squeezed her shoulders until it rather hurt. He needed to get the message through to her that he was through kidding around. "You embarrassed me."

"Really?" she asked in sarcastic shock. "Seems you do a pretty good job of that yourself," she retorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Zach grimaced. "Want me to tell Violin and Violeta—"

"Viola and Violet!" Monique hissed.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "What you say about them behind their backs?"

Her blue eyes widened as if they were going to bug out of her head. "You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"How they need to mature—"

Recovering, Monique scoffed. "I didn't know the word was in your vocabulary."

"And get their own lives?" he continued, not letting her little jabs get to him.

She smirked, feigning more confidence than she was feeling, hoping it would somehow deter him. "You wouldn't dare."

Zach chuckled to himself. "Oh how little you know me. I'm not afraid to get dirty to get what I want."

Her confidence faltered and she indignantly crossed her arms. "Obviously."

Zach smiled mischievously. "You're good friends with Kayley, right?"

That was a topic she didn't want to get on. She had seen the fight; she knew how determined, persistent, and nagging her brother could be when he wanted something and couldn't get it. She had to find a way out. "No, not _good_ friends," she stammered. "If you can even say we're more than acquaintances."

"Liar!" he brazenly proclaimed with as much conviction as if he was condemning her guilty of blasphemy. "I've seen you at her table before."

Her eyes clouded over, which only proved to him he was not wrong in his assumption.

"I need you to eat with her again."

Monique shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Zach sighed. "You don't get it. See, Kayley…turned me down when I asked her out."

"Good. She's too nice for you," Monique quipped. "And pretty, for that matter."

Zach snarled. "Mo, I need you to go over there and begin talking me up—but don't make it obvious."

"Why?"

"I want her."

Monique gawked. "That's positively prime evil! She's got a boyfriend now, Zach. Look for yourself!" she exclaimed, pointing at the couple.

"I know," he growled with hatred. "That's why I need you to do this."

Before she could manage a retort, he pushed her toward the tables. "Think of your so-called friends. After all, they're the only social life you've got."

Monique shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and grudgingly trudged onward.

"Oh, and uh, while you're at it…"

Monique shot him one last reproving glare.

"…kill Jim for me."

A chill raced down her spine and she shuddered at his words. At him. Her own brother. He was a man possessed, so much so that he was putting his own sister in the midst of his problems; a pawn in his sick, screwed up game. She didn't want to do this. All she wanted was to feel secure again; assured life would continue on normally…which would be made possible if she bid as her brother desired. She'd have to suck it up.

Monique sighed, took a deep breath, and forced a smile. She approached the table at which Kayley was taste-testing a sandwich concoction of Jim's.

"Kayley, hello," she chirped.

Kayley glanced up from the sandwich in her hands. "Oh, hullo."

Monique held her gaze expectantly.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Kayley finally offered, much to Jim's dismay.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude!" Monique claimed—despite the fact she was already pulling out a seat at the table. Jim rolled his eyes.

Monique's gaze flitted from Kayley to Jim and then back to Kayley. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

Kayley shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"If you like the cold," Jim added.

Kayley nodded. "I like it, but I know must people don't."

"Yeah, I suppose it's not the kind of weather a skateboarder prefers," Monique added casually, shooting an inquisitive glance at Jim.

"I suppose not," he answered.

"Yep. I know my brother hates the cold. It freezes up his muscles. If it were up to him, every day would be full of sunshine and warmth and all that good stuff."

"Oh, you have a brother?" Kayley asked, handing the rest of the sandwich back to Jim.

"Mhmm! Older brother by a year, and because he's older, he sees it as his duty to look out for me," Monique fibbed.

"Oh, I see. That's nice," Kayley commented as she took a bite out of her fuji apple.

Monique smiled wanly. "Yeah, it is, I guess."

There was an awkward moment of silence, which gave Jim reason to believe he could change the subject to something else. Such as why Monique had decided to eat with them instead of with her two other gal friends, who were questioningly looking over from their table.

Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, Monique set down her cup of Top Ramen. She looked thoughtful. "I think he's lonely. He tries to cover it up, but I can see through the big goof's mask."

"Hasn't he any friends?" Kayley asked concernedly.

"Yeah…" Monique stirred her fork in her noodles. "He does. But that's not exactly what I meant." She bashfully glanced up at Kayley and smiled, then tilted her head Jim's way.

"Oh…" Kayley replied in realization, smiling self-consciously. She was aware of a slight burning sensation in her face, signaling to her she was blushing once again.

"You noticed?" Jim asked, sounding a tad smug. However, his eyes were dark and unsmiling. He hoped Monique would take the hint and leave.

Monique colored. "Yep." She looked back down at her noodles, uncertain of what to say next. She casually peeked over her shoulder and scanned the room for her brother. She spotted him at his table, and with a wave of his hand motioned for her to continue her evil work. "Ya know," she said, returning her gaze to Kayley, "he's really a pretty decent guy. He's tall and has good manners…most of the time," she couldn't help but add.

"_Wunderbar_, good for him."

Jim looked at Kayley with curiosity shining in his eyes. "German?"

She smiled. _"Ja, liebling."_

Monique bit down on the side of her cheek. If she remembered correctly from her German class, _liebling_ translated as darling. That definitely was something she wasn't expecting.

"It's very pretty." He took one of her hands in his.

"_Danke."_

"Just beautiful," Monique cooed before clearing her throat. "And," she said, flipping her fork in Kayley's direction, "He's an awesome skateboarder. Not to mention rather good-looking. Oh, and he has the most intense eyes."

Kayley stared blankly at Monique, not sure what to think. In all truth, she was a bit disturbed.

"It's not weird for me to say that; I've heard enough from my friends," Monique quickly explained with a wave of her hand.

Jim raised and eyebrow. "Then why doesn't he date one of them?"

Monique shrugged. "They're not smart enough I guess. He likes intelligent girls, girls who have brains in their heads and can manage themselves." She shot a meaningful smile at Kayley.

Instinctively, Jim's grip tightened. Was it him, or was something just a bit off, here? Monique was talking up her brother more than she should be. He sensed a trap.

"He really likes the quiet type," Monique continued.

Jim smiled in relief. Kayley was certainly a talker, no doubt about that. Kayley felt his grip on her hand relax and she reassuringly patted his knee.

"Figuratively, I mean," Monique spluttered, catching herself. "He doesn't mind a girl who speaks her mind, and he just adores girls with quiet dispositions. You know, the kind who'd rather stay home and watch a movie or read instead of going out and partying. I guess that's another reason he doesn't like my friends. He likes modest girls." Monique smiled emptily, having just presented the biggest lie of the decade.

The dream girl Monique had just described was Kayley, and Jim knew it. _"What the hell is her problem?"_

Luckily for Monique, Kayley stepped in before Jim could go off on the blue-eyed, sweet-voiced fabler.

"He seems very sweet. It's a wonder he's still single."

Jim was no longer outraged at Monique. He was horrified, and thus his eyes flew to Kayley. She squeezed his hand, convincing him she wasn't interested in anybody else.

Monique looked down at her noodles. "Yeah…" she answered quietly.

Within a few unbearably awkward moments, the bell rang, and Kayley and Jim bid Monique farewell. After they had left her company, Monique stood and began on her way out. As she approached the corridor, she saw her brother in the corner of the cafeteria, motioning for her to join him. She tossed her empty cup in the garbage and dragged herself over.

"How did it go?" her brother asked eagerly, clasping his hands together.

Monique tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Considerably well. Zach, you're gonna have to be patient with this. She fell hard for him, I can tell."

"How can you be so sure, they haven't been together that long!" he said, his face falling.

She sighed. "Zach, a girl can sense things, and I sensed it with her. She even called him '_liebling_'."

Zach's expression was blank, not comprehending what the word meant.

"It's German for 'darling', a term of endearment." Monique was silent, waiting for that to set in, before she continued, "And another thing. I don't believe Jim's buying my innocent act. He stared daggers at me the entire time. I think he suspects something's up."

"All the better!" Zachary exclaimed excitedly. "Get 'em all riled up and sweating bullets." He rubbed his hands together, delighted with a new scheme of making Jim jealous.

Monique shook her head. "I don't think so, Zach. He seemed mad enough to kill you. And I don't mean to burst your evil bubble of epic wickedness, but I didn't give her your name yet—"

"Why not?" he cried.

"Zach, use your head." A hand flew to her forehead and she closed her eyes. "Oh, I'm going insane, look at the ridiculous things I'm saying! What am I saying, 'use your head'? You never do." She opened her eyes, ready to readdress the issue at hand. "It's too soon! If she had heard your name this early in the game, she would have been repulsed. The fight you guys had wasn't that long ago. Let her get to _'know'_ you a little better first."

Zach grinned at his sister. "Clever! For once I'm actually proud of you!" He gave her a noogie.

"I'm not," she whispered inaudibly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

**O~o~O**

School came to a close and students were cramming the hallways, collecting their books and other items before leaving for their homes. Monique collected her things from her locker before squeezing through the crowd to approach her brother. "I'm ready," she announced upon reaching him.

"'Kay," Zach grunted, shimmying his books out of his locker. He stuffed them into his backpack. "Let's go—" His words hung as his eyes were drawn to the sight of Kayley and Jim exiting the school, Jim's arm draped over one of her shoulders, her free arm wrapped around his middle, the two of them leaning toward the other. Zach gritted his teeth before finally turning his eyes away in disgust.

Monique studied him critically. "You okay?"

"Of course!" he spat, flinging spit onto Monique's face. She wiped her face with her baby blue sweater sleeve. His angry expression softened. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Today's a day for uncomfortable, disconcerting experiences."

Zach, formulating another devilish plot, tuned out her useless babble. His eyes were focused on the couple as he spoke. "Mo, I need—"

"Oh no. Forget it. You already got me wrapped up in your little game. I want nothing else to do with your wicked plans." She began to storm away, but before she could escape, he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around.

"This is still part of the deal. I want you to spend every waking moment with Kayley and report back to me each night."

Her blue dazzlers darkened as she realized there was no point in arguing. "Do I still have to uphold the first part of our agreement? About making you sound good?"

"Yes, duh."

Monique nodded sadly. "Figured."

He frowned. "Well, what are you standing there for? Go!"

Meanwhile…

Jim and Kayley strolled toward the parking lot. Jim was searching for a way to delicately word his worries. There was a sustained silence before Kayley finally glanced up. "Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"No…yeah, it's Monique. Didn't something just seem a bit odd about the way she gushed over her brother? It's not normal."

"'Twas a bit queer," she agreed.

Jim stifled a laugh. "Queer. That's the word for it." They walked on. "It seemed like she was trying to prove something" he said uncomfortably. "Did you notice that?"

"Yes," she replied slowly. "But we _are_ girls and I'm sure it's much easier to talk with one from her own gender. I wouldn't worry about it. Methinks she was just trying to clarify something for herself, darling."

He grinned. "Say it again," he requested, barely able to restrain himself from nuzzling his nose in her hair.

She smiled flirtatiously. "Darling. _**Mein**__ liebling_."

He wrapped his arms around her and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

And Monique dejectedly watched from the curb. Trying to tear them apart was futile. And wrong. Not that she wanted to break them apart. And not that she had to. _"You don't have to do this."_ Her eyes lit up at that thought. She turned away, a new determination shining in her face. She couldn't do this to them. She wouldn't do this to them, she decided. _"This is Zach's fight, not mine. It's time I give him a piece of my mind."_ Just then, a beaten-up Chevy pulled out of a parking space. _"Speak of the devil."_ She marched into the street, stepping in front of her brother's moving truck. It screeched to a stop as he slammed on the brakes. As she walked over to the passenger side, she could see his face through the windshield; he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. But she didn't care. She threw open the door and climbed inside.

He was still staring straight ahead, even after she had swung shut her door and fastened her seatbelt. The old vehicle slowly began creeping forward before halting again. He turned toward her, shock still residing on his face. "Wait…what happened?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, what are you doing back here already? You were supposed to go with them. I was gonna pick you up wherever you ended up later," he said. His lips formed into a scowl. "What do you not get about that?" he asked harshly.

Her confidence diminished. "They left already," she lied. "Drive."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Stalked

_**Special Thanks to…**_

_**Dreamcatcher94: **__Thanks for the subscriptions and the favorites! I really appreciate it; it means so much to me! :D_

_**Rosalie: **__Well, I was pretty sure you would like the last chapter with all those, uh, familiarities, lol. =P And since you couldn't get enough of Zach in the last chapter, I'm sure you'll just __**love**__ him in this and the next few chapters. ;)_

_**Wolfess: **__Yeah, sorry about that. I had to write a story for English and I had like a million essays to write, bleh. Anyway, the new semester started so I don't have as much to do, meaning more time to write for this story! (= I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I laughed so hard when I read that you had to reread the part of the chapter where it was revealed Mo and Zach are siblings, lol. I actually hadn't planned that to begin with, it just popped into my head one day and I thought it'd be a really funny twist. :D It actually helps a lot too with lengthening the story and pulling Monique further into her relationship with Kayley. Also, I really did find that Doppler fact interesting! Again, thanks for the info on Doppler and Leland, it's all very helpful. :)_

_**Emilie: **__It's not your fault! I totally hadn't considered what would happen. I deleted the author's note and put the chapter in its place, so I can totally understand how that would be confusing. It sounds like it happened to others too. I'm really sorry about that. My secret for making Zach so irritating is that I pull from guys I find really annoying because of their pomp, and I also pull from guys who just are plain bullies. When I write Zach's character, I have the intention he'll come across awful, but also with a really dweebish personality, lol. And about my poem, yes, you're completely right! I really am a tutor though, and sometimes it can get so frustrating, but I know they really need the help so I help them. *gasps* You are never "that unimportant"! My church just had a sermon about purpose in life. I've picked up from some things that you said, and I think your purpose is helping others. It's what you like to do and it really does help. You are very important! Please don't think badly of yourself. You've been very inspiring to me, and I want you to know that I also find you a very beautiful, kind, caring, and wonderful person. Ya know, if you ever want to talk, you can always e-mail me. I have Gmail and my account name is stefied7 (Fanfiction won't let me put in my e-mail address altogether). Oh gosh, I fell in love with your story plot. It's so moving! I would so love to read it and check it out! :D (Sorry about what happened to your grandmother, though. At least she was a strong survivor.) I hope your Christmas was nothing short of fantastic and that your New Year has started out splendidly. 3 _

_**Note: **__This is a direct continuation from the last chapter. (:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen: Stalked**

Jim pulled up to the curb in front of Kayley's apartment building. Both teens, after glancing uncertainly at the crumbling building, unfastened their seatbelts. Jim climbed out of his side and shut his door. Kayley began to open her door, but slammed it closed as she saw a truck quickly approaching. From the protection of the car, she watched the old Chevy whiz past. It reached the end of the street and disappeared around a corner. She cautiously looked over her shoulder once again to see if it was safe to get out. Not seeing any other traffic, she decided it was safe enough to open her door and step out of the vehicle. She exhaled and gripped the door handle, then froze. It was finally hitting her; that had been too close for comfort.

Her door was yanked open from the outside. She took a deep breath, stepped out, and was enveloped in a tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she gasped, half in shock and half in near suffocation.

Jim huffed in disgust. "That idiot shouldn't have a driver's license. I'm mad enough to sock that guy."

She patted his arm. "It's okay, let's just forgive and forget."

"But he—"

"Honey, it's okay, honestly. Look, he's long gone and I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing we can do about it."

He studied her hazel eyes for a moment before a sly, sideways smile slowly made its way onto his face. "I was worried about my mom's car."

"Ooooh!" She punched him in the arm. "You wicked, wicked boy!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Kayley rolled her eyes and began dragging him to her apartment. They bantered back and forth as they climbed the five levels of stairs. Upon reaching her apartment, she twisted the key in the lock and pushed open her door. She stepped inside and cast a cautious glance at Jim, who stood outside her apartment and intensely watched her every movement.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful day, Jim."

He nodded, his eyes riveted on her.

She stared back, wondering what he was thinking. Yet he seemed satisfied just boring through her with his handsomely blue, tempting eyes, and not voicing his thoughts. Finally she could take it no longer. "Please, Jim, speak your mind. I'm not a mind reader," she begged with a hint of desperation in her tone.

He finally tore his eyes away to gaze past her and into her apartment, signaling that he wanted to enter…if it was okay with her.

Kayley looked down at her shoes and took a moment to debate the idea. Finally, she bit her bottom lip and stepped aside, allowing Jim to enter. Kayley shut the door, and then proceeded to stand there awkwardly, pondering what she should do or say. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. With a wave of her hand, she gestured to the entirety of the apartment, granting Jim permission to take a tour of the place.

Jim looked around the living room, slowly making a 360 degree turn. At the conclusion of his spin, something caught his eye. His interest was piqued and he made his way to a bedroom door that was slightly ajar. If he remembered correctly from earlier that morning, Kayley had gone into that room to finish getting ready. Which meant that it was more than likely her room. He turned with a questioning glance, and Kayley, though a bit hesitantly, nodded her consent. Jim looked back at the door. He wondered what he would find inside. He was guessing not much, for Kayley was a pretty quiet girl. Whatever awaited him, it would most definitely be an interesting experience.

Jim softly pushed open the door and entered another world. His eyes were drawn to the bed adorned in purple. At the bedside was a four-shelf bookstand. He scanned the four levels. The top consisted of historical novels on the queens of England's past. The second shelf contained biographies and autobiographies of people such as Benjamin Franklin, Anne Frank, The Romanovs, Queen Elizabeth I and Queen Victoria, Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, Florence Nightingale, and countless others, many of whom he didn't recognize. The third shelf contained literary classics such as the _Anne of Green Gables_ and _Little Women_ sagas, along with the_ Laura Ingles Wilder _collection. Accompanying those were _Emma_, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, and _The Scarlet Letter_, among several books of poetry, such as _Emily Dickinson's Complete Book of Poems_. Jim's eyes then roved to the bottom level, which was lined with numerous notebooks and the sort.

Kayley stood in the doorway, arms crossed. She watched him taking it all in. He seemed genuinely interested, intrigued, which pleased her. No one before had been so fascinated by her collection of books; she was used to the pitying smile or odd comment about it, but never before had anyone taken an interest in it. It was a pleasant change.

Jim turned from the collection of books and next eyed the walls of her bedroom. Across from her bed was a large-size poster of the Beatles. Pivoting 180 degrees west, he faced the front of her bed, and above it hung a hand-drawn flag of Britain, and next to that hung a white flag with a slim red cross going through it—the flag of England. On the wall next to the door was a framed poster of wild horses, and underneath the photograph was the caption "Let the Wild Roam Free." He took a quick glance over at Kayley, who was at that moment preoccupied with brushing her bangs out of her eyes. He smiled faintly, then turned around to once more scan over the room, making sure he had missed nothing. That's when a picture on her nightstand caught his eye. He stepped around her bed and examined it more closely. In the photo, seven beaming girls—dressed in white, long sleeved sweaters and red skirts—an interesting combination to say the least—stood behind a gleaming, golden trophy. Their faces were young and rounded, and they didn't look to be much older than in their preteens, if even that old. His eyes froze on the hazel-eyed, auburn-haired girl on the very left of the photograph. Like the rest of the girls, she was slightly leaning forward, right hand on her hip, a smile on her face. She was Kayley. He stared hard at the picture, not believing his eyes. She had never mentioned anything of this…

"This is my room," she said, breaking into his thoughts. "I suppose you already guessed as much."

He slowly tore his gaze from the picture and locked his eyes on the girl. "It's amazing," he replied.

She leaned against the doorframe. "No, it's not, but thanks for the beautiful lie." A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm…I'm not," he stammered, surprised at her remark. "I mean it."

She smiled, signaling she believed him. "Well, there's something missing: It's my tea. It's my favourite, and I'm not ashamed to say that I brew it myself. Would you like to try it? I was just about to put on a pot."

He flashed that smile she found so irresistible. "A spot of tea would be just lovely, Miss."

Kayley jokingly rolled her eyes at him. "Coming right up," she replied in a stumbling American accent as she began heading toward the kitchenette. As he began to follow her out, she threw back over her shoulder, "Oh, and, uh, please don't mimic my accent, you massacre it."

Jim laughed. "Hey, your American accent isn't much better."

Kayley joined in the laughter. "I know, but who wants to speak with an American accent anyway?" she teased. "Honestly, I do believe foreign accents have become a fad over here in the States. One can hear them on the air whenever the television or radio is turned on. You can't deny it." As she spoke, she placed the pot on the stove to brew.

"I won't deny it. I'm a proud American." He lazily leaned on the counter. "I'm the carefree type."

She shoved him aside. "I can see that…now please, I need my space as I do this."

He narrowed his eyes. "You need your space to make tea?"

"Yes, I need to concentrate," she said simply, continuing to push him out of the kitchenette. "The last time I brewed, I was distracted and burned the tea; it wasn't as pleasant tasting as it could have been."

"All right, all right, I'm going," he said whilst snatching an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He sauntered over to the sofa and plopped down in it, throwing his legs across its length. "I'll be over here."

Kayley grinned and shook her head as she checked the temperature of her tea.

While she tended to her tea, he bit into the apple and casually glanced out the window down at the street below. Old, broken-down cars lined the streets. Houses in disarray stared back at him like a sore eye. Junk was piled up in the backyards. After staring helplessly at the disaster for a few moments, he found he had lost his appetite. His gaze traveled back to Kayley, who was bent over the stove, obviously absorbed in her tea-making. He sighed and returned to gazing out the window. _"She shouldn't have to live in this. She deserves so much more—"_

"Here we go," she sang, sitting down beside him on the loveseat. She handed him a steaming cup of her specialty before taking a sip from her own teacup.

"Great." He blew on the steaming liquid and took a taste. Instantly he was desperately fighting the urge to screw up his face in a knot.

"Do you like it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Mmm…" Jim swallowed hard. "What…what did you put in this…to give it such a…unique flavor?" he asked, almost choking on his words.

"Milk," she answered matter-of-factly. "I use milk instead of crème, although crème is more commonly used in America in coffee, tea, and the like."

"Ah, I see. Interesting."

Kayley grinned and sipped again. Jim kept his eyes riveted upon her, drinking in her entirety in place of the "unique" tea.

"What?" she finally asked, well-aware of the stare she was receiving.

Jim set his teacup on the end table beside the couch. He faced Kayley, who was wearing the beginnings of a frown. "You don't like it?" she asked, her tone hurt.

"Oh, no, that's not it…" Jim spoke softly, gently. He took the teacup from her hands and placed it alongside his own. He took her hands in his. "Kayley, I don't like you living in—" he hesitated, seeking the right words. "It's not safe for you here."

"Jim—"

"Please, Kayley, promise you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nothing will befall me," she said, her voice faltering.

"Just promise."

She nodded slowly. "I promise."

He leaned forward, closing the distance. "Honest?"

"Honest," she whispered, kissing him.

**

* * *

**

Jim quickly left the apartment building and jumped into his car. In his haste, he didn't notice the old, faded, orange nose of a Chevy pickup poking from around the corner at the far end of the street. He threw his mom's car in gear and peeled away from the curb before speeding down the road.

Zach glowered at the little car as it sped away. "That little weasel," Zach hissed through his teeth.

Monique, who had fallen asleep with her head against the passenger window, stirred at the sound of her brother's voice. "Wha…am I in trouble?" she asked, still not completely awake. When he didn't answer, she sat upright and resumed her lookout, only to see Jim's car was gone. "Hey, we missed him," she murmured tiredly, pulling the hair out of her sweater collar. Yawning, she looked down at the clock displayed on the dashboard. "Whoa!" she cried as her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "We've been here for like, two hours!" Jaw hanging, she leaned her head back against the headrest and stared at the apartment building in wonder. "What went on in there?" she quietly asked herself, a mixture of fear and triumph racing through her.

The two of them sat there for a moment, pondering over the situation. Finally, Monique could take the suspense no longer. She looked over at Zach, waiting for him to say something, _anything_ that would give her a clue as to what was in store for her. But he continued to stare, unblinking, at the road ahead of him.

"Earth to Zach." She waved a hand in front of his face. He slowly turned to face her and, much to her relief, he blinked. "What're we gonna do now? We just can't sit here. Besides," she announced, shuddering, "this place give me the creeps."

"Let me think," he snapped.

Monique blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and was about to go into pout mode, until an idea occurred to her. She smiled mischievously. "All right." She reached into her purse and removed her cellular phone. Her fingers began flying over the keys. It sounded as if she was typing on a keyboard, her nimble fingers pressed the buttons so quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritably.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being annoying."

"Nope," she answered, eyes never leaving the tiny screen. "Strike One."

"Being a smart—"

"Negative. And no cursing. Care to continue?"

Zach snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Monique grabbed for her phone but he held her off with his palm in her face. She grunted. "Zach! Give it back!"

He continued holding her off as he read aloud from the screen of her cellular phone. "'Ugh! My brother's being a butt-head. He's been acting bizarre lately.'" Zach looked over at his sister, about to verbally assault her. Just then the phone vibrated.

Monique reached for the phone. "Gimme!"

Zach again held her off with one hand as he read the new message. Monique slumped in her seat and smacked her forehead. "'Yeah, he's a real idiot,'" he read, "'Just ignore The Big Turd, Mo.'" Zach sneered, obviously thinking it an imbecilic nickname. "Mo, 'The Big Turd'?"

"That's Violet's nickname for you that she got from the show _Big Time Rush_."

"Oh." Zach began typing on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a little reply to your friend here."

"_No!"_ she cried as she began clawing at the hand in possession of her phone.

"Too late! Sent!"

Her shoulders sagged. "What did you say?"

"'It's Zach. You suck.'"

Monique shook her head. "You are _unbelievable_."

"I know," Zach answered as he started playing around on his sister's cell. He began skimming through her contact list. He froze when he spotted the name Kayley. "Mo, you have Kayley's number?" He threw the phone at her, conking her on the side of the head.

"Oww!"

"Text her, call her, just find some way to see her!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Exposed

_**Special Thanks To…**_

_**Altered910: **__Thank you for adding _Secondhand Smoke_ to your favorites list. =)_

_**xxxroxyxxx:**__ Thank you so much for subscribing to the story and for adding it to your favorites! I very much appreciate it. Also, thank you for the review. Yes, the dramarama will be coming up very soon. ;)_

_**Rosalie: **__Thanks for the reviews, I always love them. Uh, let's just say that there are definitely more "familiarities" in this chapter and the one to come. xD_

_**Wolfess: **__Thank you for that beautiful compliment! Also, I laughed aloud when I read that Zach reminds you of Gaston. I had never thought of that, but it's true for several reasons. I'm actually pleased to hear that because I like Gaston as well, he's hilarious. As for their ages…hmm…I forget, lmbo. They're both supposed to be seventeen in this chapter. *goes to look at previous chapters* Okay, Kayley was supposed to be about ten, because her father died seven years ago, and she's currently seventeen. Jim's father also disappeared seven years ago, and Jim's also currently seventeen, which would have made him ten. As for their movie ages, I have heard that Jim was around seven or eight, and as for Kayley, I just guess, haha (not many birth records of workhands from the early Middle Ages have survived to the present day xD). I think she was around six, but that's just my guess. So yes, I messed around with their ages a little when their fathers left their lives. Anyway, I did that for a reason… ;) You also mentioned the plot; it is going to become more complicated shortly. Happy Reading! :D_

_**Emilie: **__I wish I could have responded sooner! Eh, yeah, I designed Zach's character before I befriended this one girl from my school, but he's the spitting image of her boyfriend. He psychologically abuses her and it's horrible, and the sad thing is she can't get away from it. :( I'm sorry you know a lot of guys like that as well. As for your other story idea, I'm completely enthralled. I never knew all that about the Mother Nature character from _Fantasia 2000_. Also, my heart goes out to her and Jim already! It's an excellent story idea and you should pursue it, as well as the other idea you told me about in the previous review. I'd definitely read them! As for the e-mail, I didn't see the address. The site doesn't allow any active links to appear in chapters nor in reviews; for some reason it makes e-mail addresses active links. Mine is stefied7gmail (.com). I'm also going to enable it on my profile page (the site allows that) so that if it hasn't shown up in this response, at least it will be posted there. My dad's the same way, too. Thank you for the reviews, and Happy Reading! :D_

_

* * *

_

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**__ This is a direct continuation from the last chapter. (: Also, I will be deleting the old Author's Note, which is currently in the Chapter Sixteen slot. I know there was confusion the last time I did this (it did not appear that I had updated—due to the number of chapters—but in reality I had updated). For those of you who do not have accounts and therefore cannot subscribe to this story__**, please, please, please**__ check the title of the latest chapter. Also, if you are not sure by the chapter title that you have read that chapter, please click on the newest addition to be sure. In fact, I saw that another writer, elemental13, put a note similar to this on one of her chapters. The confusion in common, so please check the titles and/or chapters themselves to be sure!_

_Thank you for your dedication! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen: Exposed**

Kayley sat on the loveseat, massaging her temples, thinking over what had just taken place. Nothing had happened, fortunately. They had talked a good deal, completely forgetting about Kayley's masterpiece tea and instead focusing on topics such as school. Finally the conversation had curved to work, as to which Jim responded with a startled "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Kayley worriedly asked.

Jim jumped up from the sofa, exclaiming, "I forgot about my shift! Mom's gonna kill me."

Kayley scrunched up her face. "I don't think she'll _kill _you, Jim."

"Well, business has picked up a lot lately since your mother became chef."

"Really?"

"Yes, we can hardly empty out a table before a new crowd enters anymore."

Kayley considered it for a moment. "Wow…that's…amazing."

"Yeah," he replied, opening up the front door of her apartment. "I really have to get going, though."

"All right. Thanks for staying as long as you did."

"Yep." He quickly kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow. Bye." And with that he was dashing down the hallway, Kayley staring after him before he finally disappeared around the corner. She slowly shut the door and locked it before wandering back over to the sofa, on which she collapsed and began to massage her temples.

So many things had happened that day. First, there was Monique's weird behavior. As she thought about it, she recalled that on the drive out of the school parking lot, she had seen Monique step in front of a moving vehicle before climbing inside of it. Monique didn't look happy at all. Come to think of it, the vehicle Monique had boarded was an…orange pickup. _"Why does that seem so familiar…?"_

Her thoughts were jarred by the blaring of "I Saw Her Standing There". Kayley jumped, unaware of what was happening, until her brain finally processed the fact that her mobile was ringing. She got up and walked over to the front door, where she had left her backpack. She unvelcroed a front pocket, unveiled the cellular phone, and checked the caller ID, which identified the caller as Monique. Unfortunately, by the time Kayley had found her phone, she had missed the call. She entered her contact list and was about to punch in the call when suddenly her mobile went on a buzzing rampage. Kayley flipped open the phone. "Hullo, Monique. How are you?"

"Good!" Monique chirped, sounding rather hyper. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," Kayley answered as she chucked her pack into her room. "So what's on your mind?" She plopped back down onto the sofa.

"Um, well I was gonna ask you a favor…if you don't mind…" Monique paused in uncertainty.

Kayley perked up. "Oh splendid! I'd love to be of assistance. What is this favour?"

"I just can't understand my Geometry," she lied. "We're going over the basics of trigonometry. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the concept. Could you please help me?"

Kayley glanced at her watch. "Yeah, sure, where should we meet?"

"Where are you now? I don't want to inconvenience you too much."

"Well, I'm at my apartment—"

"Oh, that's great! I could totally just meet you there…I mean, if that's okay with you."

Kayley thought for a moment. She didn't see why it could be a problem. "Certainly. I'll give you directions when you're ready."

Monique transferred her phone to her left hand and flipped open a notebook. She removed a pencil from the backpack at her feet. She knew she wouldn't need directions, but she knew she _would_ need Kayley's apartment number. Her hand hovering over a blank page of her notebook, she announced, "Ready."

**O~o~O**

About twenty minutes later, Monique climbed up the stairs of Kayley's building. She was nervous as ever; she hadn't meant to get roped into the situation, and she wondered how it had all come to this.

Zach had seen Kayley and Jim driving out of the school parking lot, and being a man possessed, followed them to the apartment. In his haste to get past them without being recognized, he had almost run over Kayley as she had tried to step out of Hawkins' little car. Upon Zach forcing Monique to call Kayley, Mo had devised the homework plan. She had even waited in the truck for a while, making sure her arrival would be none too soon. Monique had become a master of deceit. She despised herself for letting her brother have so much influence over her life. Yet, she knew the consequences of disobedience, and so she trudged onward toward Kayley's apartment.

She stole a quick glance at the hastily scrawled apartment number, the only thing occupying the page in her hand. Looking up, she stopped her ascent on the fifth floor and walked down the hallway. After she had passed about four doors, two on each side, she found the apartment. She halted before it, took a deep breath, and knocked three times. Promptly the door was opened by none other than Kayley.

She seemed to radiate with sunshine and warmth, and her welcome reflected it. "Hullo, Monique!"

"Hey, Kayley!"

"Come on in."

Monique stepped inside and began to observe the apartment. For being so small, it certainly did not lack cheer. There was brightness to it, and despite being simple, it was homey.

"Trigonometry; I love it! A bit challenging, but that's what makes it fun," Kayley enthused, rubbing her hands together energetically.

Monique couldn't help but smile. "You like math, huh?"

Kayley shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't like it that much, actually. I do well with it and I like a challenge, however. I find solving a difficult problem exhilarating."

Monique blankly stared through Kayley. If only she could solve her own problems; she would love to throw off the yoke and take up her own reins.

Kayley, unable to read minds, thought Monique found her word choice idiotic, and hence, the stare. Slightly embarrassed, Kayley cleared her throat before announcing, "Let's get to work, shall we?" She led Monique to the sofa and was a few steps away—when the two teacups sitting on the end table caught her eye. Her afternoon with Jim flashed before her eyes and, entranced by the memories, her step faltered, causing her feet to tangle. Monique gasped as Kayley stumbled and fell forward, nearly crashing into the table. She was barely able to save herself by catching the sofa arm at the last, possible second.

Just as quickly as she fell, she popped back up. The girl swiftly picked up the teacups and, with care, briskly made her way to the kitchenette. She disposed of the tea and proceeded to load the teacups into the dishwasher. All the while Monique looked on in amusement.

"All right," said Kayley as she closed the door of the dishwasher. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to do it before I forgot. I don't mean to be rude."

Monique laughed. "No problem, you're not being rude. And I must say, you provided the best form of entertainment I've had in ages."

Kayley smiled, masking her humility. "Now, for the homework?" she said, more or less stating than asking.

Monique rummaged through her backpack for her Geometry homework. "Thanks again for helping me, I really appreciate it," she said, flipping through her sheets of paper until she found the ones of interest.

Monique handed the sheets to Kayley, who waved her hand as she studied them. "I love helping, and don't worry about it. I'm just glad you felt comfortable asking." She looked up from under her lashes and grinned, then refocused her attention on the material. "It doesn't seem too difficult," she announced after a quick glance over the papers. "I've had a harder time collecting eggs."

Monique shot a flabbergasted expression Kayley's way.

"I didn't mean any offense by that," Kayley corrected herself, mistaking Monique's confusion with annoyance. "It can be quite a tedious task."

The already furrowed, blonde eyebrows sunk farther and migrated inward. "Huh? You collected eggs?"

Realization lit Kayley's hazel eyes. "Oh…I lived in Salisbury," she explained. "'Tis a rural landscape in England. We didn't really have a farm, but we did have some livestock and whatnot. I had a horse, too." Kayley glanced out the window forlornly. She seemed to be lost in some distant, sorrowful daydream. "I miss Salisbury," she announced after a moment, "it is truly beautiful."

When Monique thought of England, one thing came to mind: McFly. A sly smile crept across her face, and her blue eyes flashed with a mysterious gleam. "Well, if you ever go back to England, don't forget me. It'd get me _that_ much closer to McFly and Tom Fletcher," she giggled.

Kayley's head snapped around, causing her pony tail to flick Monique's nose. She gawked, incredulous, at the blonde. "You like McFly? I thought they were only known over in Britain." Kayley tried to speak calmly, but despite her efforts, she could not hide her excitement.

"Not any more, they're gaining some popularity over here. In fact, you're talking to a McFly expert. I love McFly, I'm even a Pioneer."

Kayley had no clue whatsoever as to what a "Pioneer" was, but she guessed it was something of importance by the way Monique held her head up high, grinning haughtily. "That's terrific!" Kayley exclaimed enthusiastically.

Monique answered with a single nod. "Yeah, it's really cool. McFly has this site called Super City and it's _amazing._ There are these web chat videos that are really funny to watch, mostly because the guys are complete dorks and Tom's just a big cornball. And then each guy from the band has his own 'room' on the site, in which you can play special games that the boys chose. Tom's room even has a secret room attached to it. It's like a basement, but he put a toilet in there. When I meet him, I'm definitely going to open up our conversation with that." Monique stared off into the distance, already fantasizing about her first meeting with Tom Fletcher. "'Tom, why did you choose to put a toilet of all things in your secret room? I just don't understand.'" Monique turned her excited eyes to Kayley. "Then I'll bat my eyelashes—'cause I've been told I have magic eyes—and that should do the trick. He won't be able to help but answer me."

Kayley stared, wearing a half smile, not sure if her friend was completely delusional or just a Lucille Ball. She was leaning toward the latter. _"Okay then…"_

"I can see you're a very exuberant fan."

Monique nodded, about to say something else.

Kayley was too quick. "Tell you what. Let's get this done and then we'll talk all about Pioneering, Wonder City, McFly, and whatnot. Okay?"

Monique hesitated a moment, having forgotten her "reason" for being there. "Oh, right…" she said slowly as it came back to her. "Deal."

**O~o~O**

"There!" Monique announced triumphantly, speedily filling in the last answer. At the top of her papers, she signed her name, Monique Mason, with a flourish of her hand.

Kayley smiled as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "That was fairly easy."

"Yes, it was," Monique admitted, all the while attempting to hold back a snort at the irony in it all. It was easy not because of the help, but because she didn't really need the help at all—just an excuse to spend some time snooping on Kayley. Fortunately, Monique could pull off a rather fine idiot; she had practice aplenty with her brother's own prying nosiness.

There was a pang in her heart as that last thought crept into her mind. She detested her brother, and yet here she was, doing his evil spying for him. Again rebellion rose within her. She wanted to end this here and now, to tell Kayley the truth. She casually looked over at Kayley, who was smiling sweetly. _"Like an angel."_ Monique couldn't tell Kayley; she couldn't bear to see the pain that would wash over her angelic face.

Loathing her dilemma, Monique unintentionally let an agitated sigh escape. She quickly followed it up with a yawn, putting on the air of being exhausted. "Thanks again for the help," she said, her lips tiredly curling up into a small smile.

"Not a problem, it was a pleasure." Despite the words she spoke, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Honestly, I don't mind a'tall, but I do have just one question, if you don't mind," she said carefully, curiosity having gotten the best of her.

Monique froze, and it took all she had to relax her clenched muscles. Had her behavior been suspicious? Had she been too obvious earlier when she had talked about Zach? Whatever the question was, Kayley's perplexity struck fear in her guilt-ridden heart. _"Please don't let it be about Zach."_

"I don't mind," she managed to say between her teeth, forcing a grin.

"Well, was your brother not able to help you? Talking with you earlier, I was given the impression that he is very helpful." Kayley shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Monique straightened her papers, thinking up an excuse, collecting herself. "He was busy with his skateboard. Today he was gonna hang out there—at the skate park—he'd been planning on it for a while now and I just couldn't ruin his plans." She unzipped her backpack and removed her folder, in which she placed her papers. That's when she noticed her papers were shaking in her hands. She needed to calm her nerves, and she knew that the best way to calm her nerves now was to distract Kayley from her trembling hands. She needed to keep talking. "I'm sure if I had asked, he would have helped. After all, that's the way he is."

Kayley nodded in understanding. Her tone carried a hint of sadness when she spoke. "You're very lucky. I've always wanted a sibling, a sister to be precise. Tell me, you and your brother get along well, yes?"

Monique forced a smile. "Well, not all the time. We have our bouts here and there."

"But you do get along pretty well?"

What was she supposed to say? If she said no, then Kayley would realize that she had been lying about her brother from the beginning. "Yes."

Kayley leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "That's wonderful. I just don't understand how a guy like that can't find a suitable girl. Is he dreadfully shy or quiet?" A fond smile sneaked onto her face, and she spoke more softly. "Jim was terribly quiet and so reclusive. I thought I'd never crack him."

Monique shook her head. "Naw, not Zach—" Monique cringed and mentally cursed herself. Why did she have to be such a blabbermouth? She hoped Kayley had not caught her slip.

Kayley perked up. "What?"

"My brother is not shy or quiet," Monique said quickly, flashing a smile, wishing Kayley would not pursue the topic of her brother's name any further.

Kayley waved her hand dismissively. "I got that. Did you say his name is Zach?"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek, mentally giving herself another round of scolding.

"Yes," she calmly replied. Her eyebrows creased. "Had I not told you that before?"

Kayley smirked. "Let me tell you, there's a Zach at school, and quite frankly, he's the most repulsive, narcissistic thing God—or to better put it, _Mephistopheles_—ever dropped on this earth."

Monique's head bowed dolefully, putting Kayley on alert.

"He's tall and has shaggy, sandy-blond hair, and a light five o'clock shadow. Chiseled face, piercing, green eyes," Kayley fished.

Monique was silent, trying to conjure up a plausible explanation for everything. _"Why did it have to come to this?"_

Kayley grew rigid at Monique's lack of response. That's when it came rushing to her. She remembered that after Zach's scuffle with Jim, the principal had addressed him as Mason. Monique had signed her Geometry papers with the same last name. "Monique, is Zach your brother?" she asked, alarmed.

The regretful girl buried her face in her hands. "Yes, I'm Zach's sister." Her shoulders began wracking, indicating she was crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for everything I just said, I—" Kayley cut short her apology and pursed her lips. Her eyes narrowed into two little slits. Something wasn't right with Monique's reaction. Monique had guilt written all over her. Kayley just couldn't figure it out. "Why are you so ashamed?"

Monique, as hard as it was for her to do, peered up from her hands. "I'm sorry," was all that she said.

That one little comment took a moment to register in Kayley's brain. Suddenly her anger was ignited and she leaped up from her seat as everything began to come together. "You knew Zach and I have bad history. He couldn't get anywhere pursuing me, and he couldn't understand or get over it. And then you came along, talking him up, trying to…" Kayley gasped, fitting the final piece of the puzzle into place. "Oh, how could you?"

"Kayley—"

"You're his _puppet_! You betrayed me!"

Monique's tone was one of desperation. "No, I'm not, I never meant to—"

"Don't try to refute it! You knew perfectly well what you were doing!"

Monique had never experienced such fury and hatred directed at her before in her life. Not even from Zach. She looked away as hot tears streamed down her face. "I regret every second of it. I never wanted to do this, especially to you. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kayley strained to hear it, she confessed so quietly. But she spoke with clarity. And at that moment Kayley realized Monique was telling the truth.

"He blackmailed me," Monique went on. "He's abusive. He threatened to destroy my life if I didn't do as he said." She sneered. "I was weak enough to do it. I did _try_ to stop. That was before he threw my phone at my head."

Kayley allowed herself a small grin. "Did he hit you?"

Monique raised her hand to the left side of her head and proceeded to gently pat it. "Still hurts when I touch it." She added, more seriously, "I was going to tell you. But I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Kayley stared at the family portrait displayed over the fireplace, finding in it a source of strength. "I can believe that," she finally said.

Monique was taken by surprise. "If I could go back and change my actions, I would. You've shown me nothing but kindness and I've given you nothing but lies and betrayals. And yet you're not mad at me?"

The brunette turned around and faced Monique. "I've met your brother, he's a real piece of work. He's the one facing the Devil's furnace, here, not you."

Monique smiled in relief. She stood up and gave Kayley a hug, which embrace was interrupted by the buzzing of the blonde's cellular phone. Monique pulled it out of her pocket. Upon reading the caller identification, her eyes burned with anger.

Kayley read the look, reached for the phone, and answered it. "Zach, I got three words for you."

"Kayley?" asked a static voice from the other end. The speaker sounded as if he was in as much disbelief as Monique, who was wide-eyed and gawking at Kayley.

"Get a life," she distinctly pronounced before disconnecting the call. She handed the device back to Monique, who was still recovering from her initial shock.

Monique slid it into her pocket and then eyed Kayley. She erupted into a snicker. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"He asked for it," she replied matter-of-factly.

Monique beamed in sheer delight. "I just love you!"

Meanwhile, Zachary held his mobile in his hand and, mouth agape, stared at it. Then he tossed it on the floor of the cab. Kayley Evans had once again foiled his plans. But he wouldn't give up so easily. He was determined to get her one way or another.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Mysterious Behavior

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**QueenyLeAcH**__ for favorite story and story subscription. Thanks also for the review!_

_**Esme Reid**__ for favorite story + author, and story subscription._

_**Rosalie **__for ever faithful reviewing and inspiration for this chapter._

_**twilightismydrug**__ for the review. You asked about the formality; that's mostly my doing, haha._

_**Wolfess **__for the two reviews. Yes, Zach definitely has something evil in mind, and Jim's reaction is…well, you'll just have to see. ;D And thank you for your concern; I'm feeling and doing much better now. :)_

_**Emilie **__for the very beautiful review! Thank you for your concern for my friend; it seems her situation has somewhat improved. :) I am so sorry to hear of your friends' turmoil, and I pray their lives will improve and that God will be with them. You are so compassionate; I love that! I really like your development of the Sprite and Jim, and I can't wait to read your story! Thank you again, I always love your reviews and they put a smile on my face. Take care, Em! :D _

_**NOTE! I want it to be clear that I do NOT hold anything against Harry Potter! I have nothing but ****respect**** and admiration toward the Harry Potter series and J.K. Rowling. (:**_

_Woo! I'm back baby! Finally—it feels so good. :D _

_**Check it out! **__Fanfiction author __**twilightismydrug**__ is currently writing "Talent Show"—a hilarious _Twilight _sequel to "Karaoke with the Cullens" (due to popular demand)—and "End in Sight"—a brilliant drama. Both stories are cleverly written. If you're looking for some good reading, I suggest you check her out! _

_**Dedication: **__I dedicate this chapter to my dear __**Rosalie**__. Thanks for always being there for me and putting a smile on my face, sweetie!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Mysterious Behavior**

She was thoroughly confused. She had understood nothing that Monique had just told her. "All I got out of that is that Voldemort is the antagonist. I don't understand how he can fear death and name his band the Death Eaters, yet they're all out to kill. It's incomprehensible," she said, voicing her exasperation.

Monique shook her head. Kayley was a lost cause. "You're gonna havta Wiki it."

Kayley groaned in agony and fell back against the sofa arm. _"What's Wiki?"_

A hand swiftly flew to Monique's forehead. "Don't tell me you don't know what Wikipedia is."

"I'm beginning to believe I don't know what anything is." She sighed. "Face it, Monique; I'm never going to absorb all this Harry Potter information. I can't grasp it; it's beyond me."

"I can't believe you never saw the series," the blonde said dismally, sadly shaking her head as she paced the room.

"Or read the books," Kayley added, folding her hands across her chest.

Monique stopped pacing to declare, "You're not helping yourself."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I'm an alien to virtually everything classified 'teen'."

Monique chuckled, and then resumed her pacing. "Well, there's only one thing we can do."

"What do you prescribe, Doctor?"

Hands linked behind her back, Monique turned on her heel and faced her patient. "We must have a Harry Potter movie marathon and get you all caught up."

Kayley rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be helping me, not putting me through endless hours of torture."

Monique kicked the bottom of the sofa—on which the English girl was resting—causing Kayley to laugh. "Hey. Be nice."

Kayley giggled. "Alas, I _am_ being nice."

Monique narrowed her eyes and announced melodramatically, "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two_ will come to theaters soon enough, and you're going to see it with me, even if I have to hike up five flights of stairs to fetch you and then drag your struggling body along with me. And that's final. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Kayley sat up and inquisitively glanced over at her friend, whose serious expression caused her to crack a smile. "And how exactly do you plan to accomplish kidnapping me?"

Monique shrugged. "I'll use my magic wand," she stated simply.

Kayley snorted. "Magic wand? Are you a wizard, witch, warlock, or simply a madwoman?"

"No, it's true…well, at least about the wand anyway."

Kayley raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, _now_ you want to know, right?"

Kayley crossed her arms, clearly amused. "Humour me."

"Well, during last summer I went to Florida. I _of course_ went to the Harry Potter theme park. There is this one special event where only a few select people are chosen to complete a 'training course in wizardry'—it was awesome, by the way. So at the end, I was handed this box covered in authentic dust—"

"Authentic dust?" Kayley repeated, a crooked smile forming on her face.

"Yes, authentic dust, and inside the box was my wand!" Monique struck a threatening pose, aiming an invisible wand at Kayley. "Do you still doubt me?"

Kayley pushed aside the imaginary wand. "No, I don't doubt you," she answered, a mischievous smile creeping across her lips. "But I do doubt the power of your wand."

Monique's perfectly poised, outstretched arm drooped to her side. "Oh, well aren't you the cantankerous one today."

Kayley giggled evilly. "Sorry. You know I'm only joking. I'm sure I'd enjoy the movies and books, and I'm sure your dust covered box contained a wand."

"Mhmm."

Kayley resituated herself on the sofa until she was sitting on her knees. She rolled up her sleeves and glanced at Monique's tote bag sitting on the floor. Monique had decorated the bag herself. "At least we both love the Beatles," said Kayley, having noticed The Click Five and Beatles insignias that adorned the white bag.

Monique's face lit as if she was at Disneyland for the first time. "I know!" She was so excited that she began bouncing on the balls of her feet, and her words were a rapid fire assault; she was like a machine gun. "Oh my gosh, I love George and his crazy eyebrows! And I want the Beatles RockBand so badly! I wish they would make it for PlayStation 2. And they just put the Beatles on iTunes; I wish they would have done that before! Now I need an iTunes gift card." Barely pausing for breath she continued, "I so want to be proposed to with 'Here, There, and Everywhere', it's such an awesome song."

"It's a very pretty song," Kayley agreed, her words being spoken quietly. She was trying to imagine Monique getting married. The funniest mental image popped into her mind's eye—Monique bouncing off the walls and squealing with her bridesmaids—and a slight smile appeared on her face.

At that moment, Monique resumed voicing her daydream. "I need a boyfriend first. And I've got just the perfect someone in mind."

"Oh do you now? And what might the name of this person be?" Kayley asked, excited curiosity hinting in her tone.

Monique blushed the slightest bit as she answered, "Target T."

"Target T? Am I familiar with any T's? For all I know that could be Target Taco."

Monique doubled over in hysterical laughter and her hair fell in her face. Finally she was able to stand upright and, as she brushed the hair out of her face, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna forever relate men to tacos now!"

"Seriously, who is this Target T?" Kayley persisted, joining in the laughter.

Just as Monique was about to reply, the girls were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in a lock. Sure enough, Mrs. Evans pushed open the apartment door, humming a familiar Carraroe tune. Preoccupied with her thoughts, Julianna unfortunately didn't notice the two girls curled up on the couch, and she began spinning to the song playing in her head. A muffled giggle startled her; she spun on her heel and faced the teenage girls. "Oh Kayley! I didn't see you—" Mrs. Evans trailed off as she eyed Monique. "Who's this?"

"Mum, this is Monique," said Kayley, standing.

Mrs. Evans offered a wave of her hand and a friendly smile. "Hullo, Monique, nice to meet you."

Monique did the same. "Hello, Mrs. Evans."

"So…what was that about, Mum?" inquired Kayley, referring to her mother's uncharacteristic dancing and humming.

Julianna turned her sapphire blue eyes to her daughter. "Oh, that. It was nothing. I was just thinking about your last performance—you were wonderful. Do you remember your old routines?"

Monique's blonde hair caught air as she whipped her head around to look at Kayley, who was carefully considering and thinking over the question. "I remember them perfectly," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"Just curious, it's been ages. It'd be a shame if you were out of practice."

Kayley was quiet, and Mrs. Evans took the opportunity to quickly excuse herself, momentarily disappearing from their sight.

Monique shot a quizzical glance at her friend. "Routines? Performance? What was your mom talking about?"

Kayley shook her head, confounded and puzzled, trying to figure it all out herself. "I literally haven't done them for years…"

"What kind of routines?" Monique pressed. "The Macarena? Singing? Comedy acts?"

Kayley sighed resignedly. It definitely wasn't a fun topic to talk about. "Well, truth be told, I used to be on an all-girls—"

"Kayley, what size skirts do you wear?" Julianna asked, reappearing from the bedroom area of the apartment.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, I hardly wear skirts. Did you check my Sabbath skir—"

"Yes, I did. That didn't help much, it's the wrong style," she answered quickly, sounding a little annoyed.

Kayley chewed her bottom lip. She wondered what had brought on her mother's peculiar behavior. "Why do you need the size?"

Julianna cast her gaze in the direction of the bedrooms, obviously distracted with her thoughts. "Why won't that girl wear anything other than jeans?" she asked herself as she walked back, departing the girls' company.

The two girls slowly turned to face each other. Monique broke out into a grin. "I love your mom!"

Kayley forced a smile, but she was skeptical of her mother's intentions. "Yeah, she's great."

"Kayley!" her mother called. Kayley skipped over to the hallway to see her mother emerge from the girl's bedroom, holding a pair of Kayley's shoes in hand. Before Kayley could question her mother as to what she was doing, Mrs. Evans asked, "Is your friend staying for dinner?"

That had definitely taken Kayley by surprise. She was expecting a query about shoes. "Umm, lemme go ask…" Kayley turned and crashed smack dab in the middle of Monique.

"Sorry," Monique apologized sheepishly, taking a step back.

"No, it's okay. So, what do you think?"

"Hmm…" Monique thought a moment. "Well, I still have to deal with Zach. He has to take me home, and I know he won't enjoy picking me up late."

"You can stay the night," Mrs. Evans offered.

"I appreciate the offer, thank you. It's so nice of you, but I really should be calling Zach to pick me up soon. I'll have to deal with him sooner or later anyway," she explained.

Julianna didn't understand what the petite blonde was talking about, but she asked nothing more, knowing Kayley would explain the whole Zach situation later.

"Do you think it's safe?" Kayley asked, concerned.

Julianna raised her eyebrows. Obviously the issue was much more serious than she would have surmised.

Monique shrugged and tossed her pin-straight hair over her shoulder. "I'll be fine…I _should_ be fine."

"Wait," said Mrs. Evans, something occurring to her. "Kayley, I just bought you a pepper spray—you know how I feel about you walking alone around here. It's on the kitchen counter. Let Monique use it and I'll get you another one."

"Oh, I don't think she needs to do anything that drastic, Mother—"

"I'll take it, thanks Mrs. Evans!" Monique exclaimed, dashing toward the kitchenette and swiping the bottle from the counter.

* * *

Monique, tote slung over one shoulder and backpack over the other, slowly made her way to the orange Chevy waiting at the curb. Her hand in her bag, her fingers tightly wrapped around the metallic bottle of pepper spray as Zach's face became visible through the windshield. She avoided making any eye-contact with him as she approached. Mo outstretched her left hand for the door, pulling it open. Her grasp on the little canister was vice-like as she climbed into the pickup. Zach was silent, a frown chiseled on his face. As soon as she shut her door, Zach zoomed away from the curb, and the force of inertia tossed Monique back against her seat.

No words were spoken, and Monique began to wonder if silence was worse torture than a verbal lashing. When he was mute, she had no insight as to what he was thinking, scheming. "I'm sorry," she murmured after a long, intense stretch of silence. Zach's expression was impassive. "She figured it out. And she snatched the phone from me before I could answer. But I think what happened was right and justified. You deserved it."

Zach stared straight ahead. She hoped he was focusing on the road. "It's not your fault," he finally said, much to her surprise. He inhaled deeply and slowly let out his breath before stating matter-of-factly, "I should have known not to send a girl in to do a man's job."

On a normal occasion, Monique would have taken offense. But right now she was just happy he wasn't assaulting her. And, she was glad to be done with the whole fiasco. Yet, she wanted to know what he was going to do, for he wasn't the kind to let anything go, and the entire situation was developing into a soap opera scenario. "What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

He didn't bother to answer. He was fuming inside. Some way or another, he was going to win over Kayley Evans. He'd find a way; he'd take advantage of every last opportunity.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Christmas Shopping

_**IMPORTANT! CONTINUATION of MONIQUE'S MISADVENTURE can be found IN MY PROFILE PAGE.**_

_**ALSO IMPORTANT! **__Hi everyone. I would like to thank you for all the continued support! :D Since the last time I posted there have just been so many reviews and subs that I unfortunately can't respond to all of them here. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL for the REVIEWS, SUBS, and FAVES! There were a few profound comments that I would like to address. :)_

_**Wolfess:**__ Thank you so much for the encouraging words! I'm sorry I've delayed in posting for so long. I thought I'd do more over the summer, but I actually spent the majority of my time with my family. Thanks for everything! By the way, would you mind checking out my YouTube page? I'd be ever so grateful! :D If unable, I totally understand. ^^ The link can be found in my profile, and my username is xXSSNightingaleXx. :) Your comments are always so fun to read. :)_

_**Emilie: **__Thanks for all the beautiful comments! Yes, Monique is based on my friend Rosalie. A lot of the zany conversations taking place between Mo and Kay are based on our own. :) By the way, would you mind visiting my YouTube page and offering feedback? I always enjoy hearing from you! I'd appreciate it ever so much. :D If not, I totally understand. ^^ The link can be found in my profile, and my username is xXSSNightingaleXx. :) _

_**SPECIAL THANKS to whomever it was who requested using Doctor Doppler! (I believe this was Wolfess but I'm unsure; I apologize for that.) I had a lot of fun with this. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Christmas Shopping with a Doctor**

The entrance door of Sarah's Café pushed open and the bell jingled as Jim Pleiades Hawkins entered the New England style restaurant. His work clothes were folded under his arm as he made his way to the "changing room." Just then, Sarah Hawkins, with her signature impeccable timing, popped up from under a table. "Hi, dear!" She stood up and brushed off her skirt, and while doing so caught sight of something on the floor. She bent down, picked up a crumb, and pocketed it. "Table of six. Five kids. Quite the mess." She shook her head. "That poor mother. One of them spilled a glass of milk under the table." She chuckled. "It's been a while since I've had to get on my hands and knees and scrub."

Jim hesitated, not sure what to say. He never knew what to tell his mother. He took another step forward.

"I can't even imagine what that woman goes through during the holidays."

He stepped forward a few more paces and then stopped short. The holidays. That got him thinking. Wasn't there something important approaching within the month? His eyebrows shot up. Christmas was less than a month away. Normally he wouldn't get too excited over it. A typical Hawkins Christmas involved a single gift exchange and a strained and painful dinner with his mother's dearest friend Doctor Delbert Doppler. Jim cringed. Every year he'd have to take Doctor Doppler shopping for the perfect gift because, well, Doctor Doppler had a tendency for being distracted and the uncanny inability to make decisions on the little things. "Imagine the possibilities," he would always say, as if the concept completely astounded him.

Jim resumed his sluggish pace. As he walked on he wondered what kind of gift Doctor Doppler would want to buy Sarah this year. Another useless book she would never get around to reading? Earplugs? The world's most hideous sweater?

_What would he get Kayley?_ Jim asked himself. Would she like it? Or would she pretend to adore it and throw it in the garbage the minute he was out of sight, just like he had witnessed his mother do with so many of the doctor's gifts. It had to be good. Kayley was the kind who appreciated the little things—as long as they were thoughtful. He could buy her the _Little Women_ novel. "No you idiot," he told himself, "She already has that. How else could she have read it twelve times?" Perhaps a brand new plaid shirt? Maybe that wouldn't show how much he cared. He wanted it to be really special. Something pricked at his mind, a sharp needle that wasn't hitting the right spot. There was something she had mentioned before when they first started dating, but he was having difficulty seeing through the haze as to exactly what that was.

"Now, Jim, I know what you're thinking," Sarah said, intruding on his thoughts. "Another shopping expedition with Delbert isn't my idea of a grand time either, but he really appreciates it." She hesitated, letting a small, impish smile play across her lips. "And it keeps him out of my hair for a while."

He sighed. "Do you even have any idea where he wants to go?" he asked, sounding defeated.

His mother nodded. "Yeah, to Barnes & Noble." She cringed. "Let's hope he skips over the 'PMS for Dummies' guide and just buys me one of the _Women's Murder Club_ novels this time." Sarah winked at her son. "Advise him."

That prickling feeling was back. The perfect gift was right at the back of his mind. It just wouldn't come into focus. Maybe it would come to him while he was out scavenger hunting with Delbert.

**O~o~O**

"Hmmm…I feel this will be a winner, Jim," Delbert said enthusiastically as he quickly began advancing down the thirteenth aisle of the bookstore. Jim followed behind, eyes narrowing as he slowly exhaled his breath. Not only had Delbert completely scoured twelve book aisles and not come up with one good book, but neither had Jim. How could Christmas shopping for a girlfriend be so difficult?

"Ahh, here we go," Delbert sang, pushing his glasses up his nose. He grabbed a black and yellow book from the shelf and read the title. "_Parenting for the Single Mother_." He flipped the book over and his eyes roved over the back cover. "'A simple guide to parenting for even the most ignorant, pathetic, desperate single mothers; guaranteed to bring improvement within six weeks.'" He beamed. "Perfect!"

The book was snatched from his hands and stuffed back into its place on the shelf.

"Hey!" Delbert exclaimed, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

"Believe me, that's not the perfect gift."

The doctor sniffed as he readjusted his spectacles. "Well," he huffed indignantly, "perhaps you could be so kind as to offer some suggestions, then."

Before Jim could answer, Doctor Doppler was already off in search. "Maybe Sarah would be interested in analogy—er, anatomy…_astronomy_," he stammered, stumbling over his words.

Jim rolled his eyes. Doctor Delbert Doppler _just_ didn't have a clue. "_Women's Murder Club_," Jim suggested.

The man stopped short. "What?"

Jim backed up a few steps and then disappeared down an aisle, only to reemerge with the latest addition to the _Women's Murder Club_ series in his hand. He waved it slightly. "Here."

Delbert arched his eyebrow as he took the book and opened it up to read the inside panel. His face knotted up and he shot a dubious glance at the boy. _"This?"_ he asked, pointing at the story description.

He nodded. "That's the one."

Stunned, he had to read the panel once more, wondering if he missed something. "This is so…grotesque. And full of misguided morals."

Jim patted the man on the back. "Exactly." He took the book from the doctor and walked it over to the cashier. Shaking his head, Delbert began digging in his coat pockets for his wallet. Upon finding it, he opened it up and peeked in the flap…but there was no money inside. He slapped his palm against his face, smashing his wire-rimmed spectacles into his skull. "Oww."

"What?"

"Well," Delbert answered sheepishly, "it seems I forgot my money."

Jim stared at him. "Seriously? How do you forget _that?_"

Doppler folded his arms. "Well, Jim, you see, I carry around an empty wallet so that when brutish…uh, brutes attempt to steal my money, they'll take the wallet, thinking it's containing bills. But I really hide the money inside my, uh, my boot. But I had a momentary lapse and believed it was in my wallet, when it in fact wasn't."

They stared at each other.

"Then why don't you just check the boot?" Jim asked slowly, enunciating each word.

"I already know it's not there. I forgot to put it in my boot because I never transferred it from my other wallet I hide in the…" The man looked around cautiously and lowered his voice to a whisper. "…secret compartment of my sock drawer."

He was near his breaking point. "Then how are you going to pay for it?" Each word was strained.

"Credit card," Delbert announced, producing his pocketbook with a flourish.

"So you keep your credit card with you in your pocketbook but you leave your cash in the sock drawer?"

"It's a complicated system, Jim."

Tensing, Jim growled, "I hate complications," and stalked off, needing to cool down. "Stupid old man," he hissed under his breath. Doctor Doppler could just be so…infuriating sometimes. And thinking about how infuriating he was just made him all the more furious. He stomped past piles of literary classics stacked upon a table. Then he spun around, picked one up, and began flipping through it, hoping to come across something distracting within its pages. After quickly skimming over a couple of the pages, he finally took the time to examine the title. _King Lear_. "Ewww," he said, dropping it back onto the table. It fell next to a burgundy, leather-bound, gold-leaf work by the author Jane Austen. The pages within actually proved to be a little more entertaining and less disturbing. And the best thing about it was he felt some kind of vague connection to it. Turning it over and over in his hands, he found himself back at the counter.

"What do you have there, Jim?" the doctor asked, eying the book. A preoccupied Jim did not answer.

"Here you go, sir," the cashier said as she forked over the receipt.

"Wait a minute." Delbert turned to Jim. "Are you getting that?"

"What?" Jim asked, finally reconnecting with reality.

"Ah, _Pride and Prejudice_," the cashier voiced with a nod at the leather-bound novel. "A literary classic."

"Most certainly," echoed the doctor. "Though I must admit that I've never gotten around to reading it, myself."

The boy's eyebrows shot up. "That's it!" he cried, nearly dropping the book in his excitement. He threw it into the doctor's hands and began fumbling for his wallet.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Rematch

_Special thanks to Esteban for encouraging me to continue with this, as well as to doctor-emily001 for the __**awesome**__ review, for favoriting, and for subscribing! I would especially like to thank Sam for motivating me to continue this story. It means a lot to have a reader and friend who's that faithful to a story. :'3  
Please check out xXSilverEyesXx and her story _Second Chances_, featuring Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, and Dallas Winston of _The Outsiders_. I had no clue who Dallas was before the story but I fell in love with it nonetheless. It's just that good. And it has Jim. What more could one ask for?  
Oh, and I apologize for any typos and inconsistencies present in this chapter. I was in kind of a rush. I'll probably come back and edit it later. :P_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Rematch**

_Pride and Prejudice_ in hand, Jim couldn't help but feel a surge of pride course through him from the tips of his toes to his fingertips. He knew Kayley would be the happiest girl in the world, and the thought of her beautiful smile spreading across her face at the sight of her long-desired gift warmed his heart.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't exactly seem like your type of book, Jim. Then again, I would never have pegged Sarah as the kind who would enjoy…" The doctor looked once more at the book he was holding and knotted up his face in disgust. "_The Women's Murder Club_."

"It's not for me, it's for Kayley," Jim informed, smiling slightly.

"Ah. She seems like a bright girl. I would like to meet her sometime. I'm sure she and I could delve into great philosophical discussion."

"Just make sure you're up-to-date on all your British History. She's kind of a history nerd."

Doctor Doppler looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. Thrusting a finger in the air, he proclaimed, "We shall indulge in my favorite subject!"

"I thought that was astronomy?"

"Jim, my dear boy…you are right."

Shaking his head, Jim walked on, eyes riveted on the novel's cover. He ran his hand over it again before quickly halting, an uncanny feeling interrupting his unusually good mood. His blue eyes swung over his surroundings before landing on a man, his back turned to him, a few feet away. The man was examining the aisle devoted to factual accounts of wars and American history. Something about him struck Jim as odd, and after Jim stepped out of the door he turned to the doctor and asked, "Did you get the sense we were being watched?"

"We are always being watched. How would people avoid walking into us, otherwise?"

Jim narrowed his eyes but decided to say nothing more on the subject, despite the sudden realization that the man had been nearby the entire time he and Doppler had been browsing the store.

**O~o~O**

"I can't believe I finally get to see you skate!" Kayley exclaimed, grabbing onto Jim's arm as they strolled down the sidewalk, his skateboard in hand.

"It's nothing exciting," Jim lied, hoping to calm her down.

"Yes it is! I'm about to see you in your realm. It will be brilliant."

Willing himself not to smile, he led her to the skate park. Stepping through the gates, she cast her eyes all around, trying to observe everything. Jim noticed her scrunch her face at seeing the innertube. "How in the world does one skate in that?" she asked as they passed it.

"Uh…kinda hard to describe to someone. Good balance, speed, and angle."

"Obviously. But how does one know how to do it? That's what confounds me." She looked up expectantly at him, hoping he got her hint. Much to her disappointment he continued straight ahead, not intending to stop to demonstrate the pipe.

"That's the half-pipe," he said, pointing to a half-circular structure.

"Oh, so this is that infamous wooden ramp shaped like half a doughnut," she purred, examining it with wide eyes.

Jim cringed. He hated when people called it that. "Half-pipe," he said in a cough.

"You quite all right?"

"Yes. So, yeah, I'm going to go up there and skate around."

"Okay!"

Jim gave her a one-armed hug before heading for the half-pipe, leaving her standing there, wondering where would be best to stand for the most spectacular view. She didn't have to wait long. "Kayley? Kayley, over here!" The girl turned immediately, knowing perfectly well that Monique was in the vicinity and was very much wanting to find her. Finally her eyes landed on the blonde, who was sitting atop a concrete wall, tote bag hanging at her side. Kayley galloped over.

"Hi, Mo, what are you doing here?"

Monique leaned down, offering a hand to help pull up the brunette. Straddling the wall, Kayley took a second to get into a more comfortable position. "I'm waiting for my brother," Monique informed, pointing to the top, left platform of the ramp. "And you're here to watch Jim?"

"Yeah, I…" Kayley's smile fell. "Oh no, Zach is here?" she squealed in terror, gaze locked on the tall, sandy-haired figure atop the platform.

Monique nodded weakly.

"Drat! Perhaps I should warn Jim…"

"Too late," Monique said lazily, swinging her Conversed feet, kicking her heels against the wall. "He's already up there by now—on the other end, darling—and if you call out to him you'll only draw attention to yourself."

"You're right," Kayley groaned, grinding her teeth. "My poor boy."

"Oh!"

Kayley's neck snapped as she whipped her head around to look at Monique, who was shifting through items in her red, gold, and black tote bag, the word _Gryffindor_ embroidered on it. "Here we go!" the blonde announced, pulling a stack of books from the bag. "I carry these around in case I ever get bored." She handed them over to her friend. "The first three Harry Potter novels—my personal favorites. They're enrapturing is what they are, as well as the epitome of awesomeness."

Kayley arched an eyebrow. "You're lending me these?"

"Yep."

With a nod Kayley answered, "I guess I could do a bit of light reading this weekend."

Monique squeed and glomped Kayley, inadvertently almost causing her to fall from the wall. "You're going to make me so happy! Finally someone to discuss Harry Potter with!"

The smile on Kayley's face hid the fact she was having bothersome thoughts of wondering what she had just gotten herself into. Monique's sudden squeak drew Kayley back into the real world. Jim had just taken off down the ramp and was speeding up the opposite curved side. Her hazel eyes locked on him as he performed numerous flips and twirls in the air. She was afraid he was going to land on his head, and she bit down hard on her lip as he came close to landing. He landed it perfectly and she let out her breath—something she didn't even realize she had been containing. Jim was a flash as he sped across the tube, his speed having been increased from his unbelievable landing. Yet the fact he had nailed his first attempt didn't quench Kayley's fear of him cracking his skull wide open. She covered her eyes with her hands as he went flipping through the air once again.

"He's fine," Monique said as Jim landed and jumped off his board atop the half-pipe. "And forgive me but…your boyfriend's hot."

Kayley peeled her fingers apart and squinted through them. Seeing him safely on his feet was everything she could have hoped for at that moment…well, almost everything. The only thing to make it better was if he got off that cursed wooden ramp. To her dismay, just as quickly as he had jumped off his board he was back on, urged by the apparent challenge of Zachary, who crossly stood with his arms folded across his broad chest. "What? _No!_ Get out of there, you bloody bastard!" Kayley cried in agony, flailing an arm in the air and nearly falling from the wall as a result. She had no time to panic for her own life, for she was already glaring murderous daggers at Zachary Mason. "Forgive me but…your brother's a dead man." A hand flew over her eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"

Monique watched intently as Jim performed the first air, and then sped for his second. He landed smoothly and raced for the third. Her blue eyes tore away from him long enough to focus on Zach's smug grin—and she gasped.

"What? What?"

"Nothing…uh, Jim landed really good. But he's not done yet."

Kayley groaned and Monique bit down on her tongue. She had seen that expression once before when Zach had challenged one of his friends to perform a very difficult—and dangerous—flip. It was one he had yet to master himself. For some reason he got joy out of watching others fail at it as well. _"Oh please, God,"_ Monique silently prayed as Jim crouched low just as his board was about to lift from the wooden platform. Jim was up and spinning sideways. It had taken Tony Hawk 12 tries at the 1999 X-Games to nail the 900. And here was Jim trying to do it in one—with no helmet. Monique cringed. He landed, wobbled, and then victoriously thrust his arms in the air. Zach's grin fell. "Oh my God, HE DID IT!" Monique cheered, jumping from the wall and bouncing up and down. Kayley's eyes flew open. Monique had celebrated too soon. Zach, in a fit of rage, kicked his skateboard down the ramp as soon as Jim hit wood. Jim's victory was short-lived. He saw the oncoming skateboard and attempted to lift his own over it, but by that time it was too late. The boards collided and Jim flew off his skateboard. All he had time to do was throw his arms over his face. The boy landed on his knees, flipped, and skidded on his side to a stop near the edge of the ramp. There was a collective silence as everyone waited for him to move, but the boy remained motionless.

"Jim?" Kayley whispered. She jumped off the wall and dashed to the half-pipe, trying to call out his name but her voice failing her. The pumping off her arms hurt her shoulders, and it was a wonder her legs didn't go out on her or that she didn't trip over her feet. The girl pulled herself up onto the half-pipe and frantically grabbed his arm. "Jim! Jim! Are you okay?" she sobbed, her words hardly legible. The boy groaned in response and she threw herself over him.

"Ow!" he moaned.

She sat up and he gingerly moved his arm away from his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he studied her with a rather dazed cast in his eyes.

"I dunno. What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Uh…I don't know. All of a sudden you went flipping through the air."

"I can tell you what happened," Monique said, climbing up to join them. She pointed at a skateboard lying upside down in the middle of the ramp, and then at another one that had flipped off the ramp and was sitting on the pavement. "Zach kicked his board down to get in your way."

Jim let off a string of curse words and tried to push himself up, only to fall onto his back.

"What's wrong?" Kayley asked shakily, tears still flowing forth from her eyes.

"I think I broke my arm. Or something."

Sharing a worried glance with Monique, the girls pushed back his jacket sleeve. His entire arm was already bruising, and his hands were caked in blood. His girlfriend sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jim."

"It could have been worse," came his surprising reply. "At least I got to open my eyes to the most beautiful angel in the world." He smiled weakly.

"Oh, Jim." Kayley couldn't help but blush. "Mo, can you help me see if we can get him up?" After trying and failing to lift the boy, one of the skaters approached. His greasy hair was pulled back in a black ponytail, and his arms were covered in tattoos. The girls' expressions turned fearful.

"Let me help," the skater said, bending down and putting one of Jim's arms over his shoulder. Kayley clambered over Jim to his other side and helped support his weight while Monique gathered up his skateboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zach cried, sliding down the ramp on the heels of his tennis shoes.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" the skater answered gruffly.

"But…Enzo, you're my brotherman. This guy's trash."

"No, this guy's got heart," Enzo said. "You went against the code, dude."

Zach's face turned scarlet. "He's filth! The sonofabitch should be rotting in jail with the rest of his kind."

Kayley huffed.

"It's ok, forget him," Jim whispered.

"The only thing he's got is an airhead girlfriend who thinks she can make him a better person. Let me tell you something, sweetheart, Jim's a no-good, low-down greaser and always will be. You might think he'll turn his world upside-down for you but he won't. No feminine charms can change a man. He only wants you for one thing."

Kayley stopped in her tracks and turned to Monique, who was mouthing an uh-oh. "Mo, take Jim." Mo did so obligingly and watched in terror as Kayley marched up toward Zach. She passed him and approached the ramp. Alongside it still resided the boy's skateboard. She picked it up, examined it, and then with a loud crack smashed it against the edge of the ramp. It splintered. She did it again in an attempt to snap it in half. Zachary stood there, speechless, as Kayley succeeded and then handed him the two jagged pieces of his board. She put her fists to her hips, glared him in the eyes, and then slapped him across the face. "You ever bother either of us again, I _will_ file a criminal case against you. I got everything on camera. Don't be that guy." And with that, she tossed her auburn ponytail and returned to her hobbling group.

Now having a stinging, bright red mark across his cheekbone and a permanent souvenir of the girl's super strength, Zach's eyes watered at the sight of the two boards in his hands. He wasn't used to losing, especially to a girl, Monique and Mrs. Mason being the exceptions. He didn't like it. And he never wanted to experience it again.


End file.
